Too Much
by Keke TheGoddess
Summary: Fitz and Liv have been together 3 years and Liv is ready to take their relationship to the next level but Fitz is still working towards his goals. Liv thinks he need to grow up. He thinks Liv needs to chill and give him time. Will all the waiting and Fitz excuses become Too Much? Take a ride with me and find out. FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY...
1. Chapter 1

**TOO MUCH….**

**CHAPTER 1**

It is early Sunday morning and Olivia sit near the window thinking…thinking…..and thinking. "Does he really love me, or is he just stringing me along." She turns to look back at a sleeping Fitz. The covers only sheath over the middle of his body. Strong visible legs stick out as he lays on his stomach in a deep slumber. "Why hasn't he asked me to marry him yet? Does he really want to marry me? If so he's surely hasn't been acting like it."

Olivia and Fitz have been together since she was 27 and he was 28. She is now 30 years of age and beginning to feel doubt about Fitz one day marrying her. She inhales a deep breath and releases it turning back to look out of the window. She hears Fitz stir but does not turn to look his way. Seconds later she feels Fitz approach her and rap his arms around her as he bends down and kisses her on the cheek.

"Morning baby."

"Um, good morning." She replies

"Why are you up so early staring out of the window?" Fitz asks as he stands upright.

"I woke up early. So now I'm just sitting here thinking."

"Thinking, about what?" Fitz steps in around Olivia so that he can see her face.

"Us."

"Us, what about us?"

"The fact that we still are not married. I thought we would be married by now embarking on starting a family." She says as she looks up at him standing in front of her.

Fitz begins rubbing his hand over his face in attempt to not become frustrated. "We discussed this Liv. I told you when I get to a certain point in my career we would do both of those things."

"No…what we discussed was you wanting to wait until you got a job as a lawyer, and you did that three years ago. Then the following year you…you Fitz said once you make partner we can get married. Now here we are 3 years later and you want me to wait until you open your own law firm. Every year it's something else."

"What do you want from me Liv, I'm trying to build a life for us and be financially stable so that we can enjoy that life. I have goals I'm trying to reach. I need to do this before I can commit to marriage and kids. I have to know I can take care of you and our children Liv."

Olivia stands. Clearly frustrated she walks out the exit to their room and turns back and says, "I make money too you know. I do own several jewelry chains, and I don't need you to take care of me."

Fitz walks toward her and embraces her once again. "Look baby I know you make good money. The timing is just off. Once I open my firm I promise we will get married and have as many babies as you want."

Olivia removes herself from his embrace and looks at him. "I'm ready to have a baby now."

"We got to get married first Olivia." Intentionally calling her by her full name. "I'm not having children out of wedlock."

"Then you better start looking for a ring because as of today I'm no longer taking my birth control."

"That's not fair Olivia." There goes my full name again Liv thinks to herself.

"Looks like I'll be buying condom then." Fitz says with a smirk.

Olivia shakes her head and walks away. Fitz turns and heads toward the master bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later Fitz walks into the kitchen happy to see that Liv has prepared breakfast. He walks to the island and hugs Liv from behind. "I love you Livvie."

With a raised eye brow she says, "I love you too. Your plate is in the microwave."

Fitz retrieves his plate and sit at the island to eat as he looks for the right words to say. "Liv I really am going to marry you."

She looks at Fitz as she plays with her food on her plate. "Babe can I ask you something?" not waiting or really wanting a response she continues. "Your family owns ten of the largest luxury car dealerships in the nation and wants to turn it all over to you. But you chose to be a lawyer. What is it with you and money and the need to make more when you have plenty?"

Fitz loudly drops his fork on his plate before speaking. "See that's where you're wrong Liv, because I didn't want to go into the dealership business none of that money is mines until I prove I can hold my own as a lawyer. My father did not agree with my career choice and cut me off. He still backs me if needed. But I need to be my own man. I need to be able to take care of my family myself."

"And you can't do that as a Partner?" Liv says looking at him intensely.

"Nope." Was his answer.

Just as Liv is about to lay into him the doorbell rings and she stops and instead asks, "Are you expecting someone?"

As he jumps from his seat, "Yeah, that must be the guys. Me, Jake, and Andrew are going to the gym to shoot some hoops and going out for drinks after."

"Fitz it 7:40 in the morning." She yells to him, but he's already out of the kitchen quickly moving to answer the door. Liv begins to clean up the dishes as she is thinking to herself this conversation is not over. Just as she grabs Fitz plate from atop of the island Fitz, Andrew and Jake enters the kitchen.

"Hey Liv." Jake even though the last to enter is the first to speak.

"What up Liv," Andrews says smiling

"Hey." Liv says back acknowledging both men at the same time.

"Let me get my bag guys then we can head out." Fitz spits out as he turns to head upstairs.

Once Fitz has left the kitchen Jake asks Liv. "So Liv can I get some breakfast seeing you cooked and all."

Andrew chimes in, "Mellie made us breakfast before we left his house, ignore him Liv."

Olivia didn't say anything she just continued cleaning. Andrew grabs Jake by his collar and pulls him out of the kitchen. Fitz returned to the kitchen to kiss Liv goodbye and heads out. As Olivia finishes up she begins talking to herself to release the anger building up inside of her. "He and his friend are such idiots acting like frat boys; they just went out last night and got drunk. They act like they can't go a day without Fitz, and he's acting as if he don't have a woman at home, running off every time they call. How can he stay friends with Jake knowing he has a thing for me? Yuk fucking disgusting. But he thought I was tripping when he told me Mellie was liking on him. That's why we're no longer best friends, always flirting with my man. What kind of best friend does that? Jake and Mellie disgusting asses that who. They belong together. Oow you wait till he gets back home.

Olivia continues her rant but in her head. Mellie was my best friend. I understand she liked Fitz, but unfortunately Fitz liked me. And Jake Yuk liked me as well, but I liked Fitz, why they are still best friends is beyond me. I guess it's a man thing. Fitz ass is about to be 31 years old next week still running around like a frat boy. This shit is tiring. He needs to start getting serious because I'm seriously ready to have a family and he needs to get on board.

Later that evening Fitz walks through the front door. Olivia is sitting on the sofa watching television. She does not turn around as Fitz enters. "Hey baby, did you make dinner?" He asks as he leans over the back of the sofa and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes why don't you go get washed up and I'll make you a plate."

Olivia can smell the alcohol on his breath. He's clearly not drunk but now is not the time to continue their conversation from earlier remembering he's not easy to talk to when he's been drinking. So she gets up and prepares his food deciding to table the conversation for tomorrow.

Once Fitz returned he sits down and began eating. Olivia asked if he wanted something to drink with his meal. He stated he wanted a beer.

Rolling her eyes as she reaches for the beer from the fridge. "Weren't you drinking with the guys?"

He stops eating and looks at her intently. "Yeah, what does that have to do with me having a beer at home?"

"Nothing I just asked." She says and leaves out of the kitchen and goes back into the living room.

Fitz picks up his plate and follows her and sits next to her on the couch. "You ok?" He asks

She nods her head yes but does not speak. Fitz looks at her as he continues to eat. Once he has finished his food. He gulps down the rest of his beer and belches. Olivia begins to laugh. "That good huh?"

"Yeah baby it was that good." Fitz says as he looks at Olivia like the meal he just ate.

"What?"

"You are beautiful….come here."

Liv scoots closer to him and he begins to rub her face. "I love you. Thank you for dinner." As Fitz slowly brings her face closer for a kiss, Olivia puts her hand on his chest and grabs his plate from the table. "Let me clean this up. I'll be right back."

"That can wait. I need you now." Fitz kisses Liv down her neck as he grabs and run his finger around her breast with one hand and then using the other hand to pull her on his lap, his erection very prominent. Olivia's resolve is slipping. She really wants to stay mad at him, but his tongue, hand and stiff penis is overriding her senses. She moans into Fitz's mouth as Fitz methodically sucks on her neck behind her ear. She then raps her legs around Fitz as he stand to carry her to their bedroom.

Once inside he lays her on the bed he begins removing his clothing, giving Liv time to clear her senses.

"Fitz…you need to shower."

"Why?"

"You've been out all day and you smell like sweat and liquor not very sexy babe."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Fitz runs into the bathroom to shower.

Olivia is not sure what is going on with Fitz, hygiene has never been a problem and him questioning why he needed a shower was very bothersome to her.

10 minutes later Fitz returns from his shower. He walks over to the night stand next to their bed and retrieves a condom form the box he purchased while he was out with the guys. Olivia rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything. She figures the love she has for this man will eventually break his resolve to have a child with her. She is willing to wait to get married because she truly felt Fitz would always be a part of her life and a child is just an added bonus and will seal the deal.

Fitz places the condom on his erect penis and climbs into bed and begins to kiss Olivia. She responds with great anticipation. Fitz realizing he won't last long due to his long day of being out all day and eating such a big dinner of steak and potatoes. Tiredness is upon him and he just needs a quick release. Ending the foreplay which wasn't very much but a few kisses here and a suckle there he enters Olivia without caring too much if she was ready. As he enters her, Olivia lets out a gasp and cringes from the sudden pressure and pain. Fitz is a well-endowed man and even after three years of sex with him she still needs time to adjust to his size and girth. Tonight was no different.

Fitz without thinking locks Olivia's legs under his arms rendering her powerless to move on her own begins to pound into her with strong aggressive powerful strokes. Going as deep as her canal will allow and further. Olivia is not understanding his aggressiveness and places her hand on his chest to try and get him to slow down and not go so deep so quickly and aggressively.

As he enters her she immediately yelps and arches her neck up, that being the only part of her body she can move in this position. "Fitz baby, it's too much, baby please slow down." But Fitz continues looking for that feeling he's so use to whenever they are intimate. But the condom creates a different sensation which is less satisfying then he's use to with Olivia. "Fitz please slow down you're hurting me." Fitz immediately stops and looks at Liv.

"I'm sorry baby this fucking condom feels different and I can't feel you like I'm use too. I'll go slower."

Fitz penetrates Olivia slower….deeper…then after a few stokes he stops and snatches the condom off tossing it somewhere in the room. "Fuck this condom I need to feel all of you baby." Once the condom was gone Fitz slides himself back inside of Olivia and is greeted with immediate satisfaction.

"Ow yeah this is more like it," Fitz moans out.

Olivia is starting to enjoy it as well. The feeling of her orgasm is nearing she begins to call out to Fitz as well. "Yes Fitz just like that baby…just like that."

"You like that Livvie?...He slowly deep strokes her.

"Yeeeesssss." Is all she could get out.

But just as her orgasm hits Fitz speeds up his stroke causing her to release with a scream, which takes him over the top as well. Just as he is about to explode he pulls out of her and ejaculates on her stomach. Grunting as he stroked his penis.

"Ahhhhhh" is the only sound Fitz could release as he empties himself on Olivia's stomach.

Olivia is still coming down from her release and not to concern that he just came on her instead of inside of her. Fitz lets out one final grunt and then falls on the bed next to Olivia and gives in to his tiredness. Olivia lays there for a moment before getting out of bed and going into the master bath to clean herself up. She decided to shower because in all seriousness she is feeling it bit grossed out from the whole experience.

The following morning Olivia is woken up with Fitz between her legs and her clit in his mouth. She lets out a moan and begins to rotate her hips enjoying the feeling. Fitz then places two fingers inside of Olivia as he continues to suck on her clit.

"Ouu…..mmm….." Olivia moans out as she grab onto Fitz's head and pushes and pulls him closer, bucking her hips upward overjoyed and overwhelmed at the same time.

This particular round of sex was amazing and intense. Fitz continued to pull out and ejaculate on Olivia instead of inside of her. After three round of this Olivia called it quits. "Fitz I have to get ready for work and so do you."

"One more time baby? I will make it quick."

"Noooo. It's never quick with you unless you're tired, and I really have to work. I have some new jewelry to approve. I really need to get going."

Fitz relents at first but eventually gives up. They both shower and dress. As they are preparing to leave for work Olivia updates Fitz on the plans for his birthday in 5 days. "Babe I've secured the beach house this weekend for your party. Everything is set. Are you sure this is what you want to do? Have a party at the beach house with a bunch of friends?"

"Yes, why do you keep asking me that as if I don't know what I want?"

"Fitz, your turning 31 and this just seems…..I don't know…juvenile."

"Olivia you only live once. And I want to celebrate with people I love in a private setting with plenty of space to do as I please. That's not juvenile. That's just me enjoying my life the way I see fit."

"Ok, fine. Everything is set. Sorry I asked." Olivia grabs her purse and keys, kisses Fitz and they both head to their cars and leave.

It is now Friday the same week one day before Fitz's birthday party. Olivia decided to visit her parents on the other side of town. So she sent Fitz a quick text right after pulling up to her childhood home. She then walks into her parent's home and is greeted with the aroma of her mother's cooking. "Hello is that my mother's famous Dressing I smell?" Olivia says as she makes her way into the kitchen.

"Libby! Hi dear." Her mom turns to greet her as she wipes her hands on her apron.

"Hi mommy." Olivia walks over to her mom and embraces her. Moments later Olivia's father Eli walks into the kitchen.

"Livvie bear what brings you by. " He says as he walks to her and hugs her.

"I just wanted to stop by. No real reason other than that." Olivia shift from one foot to the other.

"Ok well you're just in time for dinner and yes I made dressing along with your favorite sweet potato pie." Her mother stated.

"I'm glad you're here sweetheart. How's Fitzgerald?" Eli asks

"He's fine dad."

"Well has he proposed yet? I was hopeful seeing you just popped up on your parents."

Olivia slumps her shoulders. "No dad, not yet and I'm starting to think he never will."

"What do you mean dear? You guys have been dating for three years now. It's really past due for him to ask for your hand in marriage. This shacking up thing is getting old." Eli bluntly states.

Olivia sighs as she takes a seat at the center island. "I don't know dad. We've talked about it and he seems on board at first, but now he's wants to wait until he opens his own law firm."

"Olivia dear, do you feel as if he's stringing you along?" Mya pipes in

"I'm starting to feel that way mom." Liv states with somberness.

"Livvie bear maybe it time you give him an ultimatum."

"I can't do that dad. I love him too much. I might lose him forever. Ultimatums never work. They just make things worse."

"And what if he is stringing you along? And never marries you? Then what?" Her dad states with a disappointed look on his face. "Livvie bear we raised you better than this."

"Eli that's enough, you and I both know love is a dangerous thing to tamper with and Libby just said she loves him. Libby I'm sure you'll figure it out. But please ask yourself are you willing to be with him even if he never asks for your hand in marriage? We just care about your happiness hear. If being with Fitz makes you happy even if he doesn't marry you then that is your chose. We don't like or agree with it but it is your chose dear. But I must say you don't seem very happy in this moment."

Olivia takes in her parent's words and decides to really ask herself the question. "Is he worth it? Can she stay with Fitz if he's not willing to marry her?"

She answers her mother, "Yes. I love him mom. I believe him when he says he will marry me. I will wait for him."

Eli grunts and shakes his head in disappointment. Mya nods and continue preparing dinner. Olivia feels like she's really at a cross road. But she must do what she believes is right for her life. And Fitz is right for her even is he's afraid of marriage and children she knows that Fitz will never abandon his child if they ever had one. Loving the fact her parents truly give her room to make her own decisions for her life even when they don't agree with her decisions she smiles to herself.

After having dinner with her parents Olivia heads home.Olivia grabs her purse and keys kisses Fitz and they both head to their cars and is what you want to do? Have a party


	2. Chapter 2

**TOO MUCH…**

_This is so different from my 1__st__ story remember that. I know I've set the bar high for myself, so here goes chapter 2. I love how some thinks that this is going to happen vs that happening. This chapter will give you more insight on the biggest question my ff family is wondering. Be prepared to be pissed off. Enjoy your read._

**CHAPTER 2**

Olivia arrives home and notices that Fitz is not there. She looks at her phone to see if maybe she missed a call from Fitz. She hasn't. He has not called. She shakes her head. She finds herself doing that a lot lately. She goes and showers readying herself for bed deciding to check her emails as she waits for Fitz to arrive. Twenty minutes later Fitz waltzes into their bedroom.

"Hey baby." He says as he walks over to her greeting her with a kiss.

"Hi." She returns the kiss. "Is there a reason why I haven't heard from you all day?"

"I was in court all day, this case with Cyrus Beene….you remember him right?" She nods…"Well we won. The trial ran long but we were able to get him off even though he's clearly gay and loves male prostitutes. His wife never saw it coming. Maybe now after the divorce he will come out." Fitz is removing his clothing as he's talking.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Olivia says even though her eyes never leave her computer.

"I just said I was in court all day Liv."

"The courthouse closes at 4:00 Fitz, It is now"…..She looks at the time on the computer…"8:52."

Fitz inhales before speaking. "I was out with the guys after court. I lost track of time. I didn't want to say anything because you always tripping when we go out."

"Now was that so hard? But you still should have called or texted."

"Sorry Livvie, you're right but I really lost track of time and was just caught up with the guys. They wanted to do a pre-birthday celebration for me with just us guys."

"Fitz you really need to stop making excuses for your decisions. You are a grown ass man. Now can you go shower because I can smell you all the way over here."

Fitz heads to the bathroom without another word.

**Night of the party…**

The party is in full swing everyone is there, Abby & Stephen, Huck & Quinn, Harrison & Lisa (his flavor for the night), Andrew & Elizabeth (Lizzy bear), and Jake & Mellie, of course our couple Liv & Fitz are also present. The beach house was rented by Olivia 8 bedroom 5 ½ bathrooms and even though they are near the beach, there is a large pool and Jacuzzi.

Everyone drinking and having a good time except Liv, she's not feeling this whole party thing. This just feels childish. As of tomorrow something has to change she thinks to herself. As the night goes on Fitz and Andrew are totally wasted. Jake is hanging with the rest of the guys and the ladies are out by the pool. Liv decides she's done for the night and tells the ladies she's gonna turn in. She goes up to her room. Five minutes later there's a knock at the door. Liv goes to the door.

"Hey Abbs."

"You ok? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine Abby. I'm just not in the mood for this frat boy party scene."

"Yeah it is kinda frat like."

"It's total frat."

"Yeah it really is. What about Fitz? He's seriously drunk off his ass down there?"

"And that's where his drunk ass will stay. I'm going to bed and I hope he's don't come up here."

"Ok that's my que to leave. Love you girlee."

"Love you too goodnight."

Abby leaves and closes the door. Olivia goes and starts her bath. As she ties up her hair there is another knock at the door. Instead of walking to open it she calls for the person to come in.

"Hey Liv just checking on you, wanted to make sure you are alright."

Liv frowns as she looks at the person at the door. "I'm fine Jake, what do you want? Why are you up here?"

Jake walks further into Liv's room, "Like I said I just wanted to check on you. Is things ok between you and Fitz? I since a little distance, trouble in paradise?"

Olivia looks at Jake with discust. "We are fine so you can leave now."

Jake throws up his hands in surrender. "I was just checking. You know I'm still available."

Olivia's face turns to a scowl, "GET OUT NOW." Jake retreats with a smirk on his face. Olivia places her hand on her forehead and sighs. "This shit has got to stop." She says out loud to herself. Either he leaves tomorrow or I do. She turns and gathers her sleep ware then goes back to preparing for her bath.

Unknowingly to Liv, Jake has quietly made his way back into her room and watches her as she removes her clothing. He admires her tattoos, the butterfly on her left butt check and the heart right above her vagina below her stomach. He grabs himself as he feels his penis stiffen taking in her beautiful toned yet feminine naked body. Liv then enters the tub out of Jakes view so he decides to move closer as to watch her from the mirror, again hiding. Once Liv gets out of the tub dresses she goes directly to bed. Liv is sleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow. When Jake sees that Liv breathing has evened out he come out of hiding and stand over Olivia. He whispers to himself, "If I can't have you…I will make sure he don't keep you." As he rubs himself one last time he then decides to exit the room. As Jake closes Olivia door he sees Quinn coming down the hall. He adjusts himself to calm his erection and smirks at Quinn as he walks past heading back downstairs.

Quinn immediately goes in to check on Liv who has partially woke because she thought she heard her door open. "Liv?"

Liv still half sleep turns to look at Quinn in the door, "Hm."

"You know Jake was in your room?"

"Yeah I made him leave." She drags out in her sleepy voice.

"Oh ok I was just checking, get some sleep."

"Mm K."

"Do you want me to turn the lock on?"

"No Fitz might need to get in." Olivia says and slams her head back into her pillow.

Quinn closes the door and leaves. When she returns back downstairs she sees Mellie and Jake having a heated low toned conversation but continues on her way. Late into the am hours everyone finally turns in after cleaning up and around a drunken Fitz and Andrew on the couch.

The following morning Olivia is the first to rise. She comes down from her room and sees Fitz is on the coach asleep, apparently the only one who didn't make it to his room. She walks over to him and shakes him in attempt to wake him. "Fitz….Fitz…baby wake up." He stirs and finally opens his eyes and sits up.

"Hey baby. Dam my head hurts."

"You hit it pretty hard last night."

"Where'd you sleep?"

"In our bed where else."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Why didn't you come to bed before you fell asleep? You were awake when I went to bed."

"I don't remember you saying goodnight."

"I didn't… I don't do drunk Fitz. Plus we need to talk about Jake."

Fitz let out a labored breath. "What now Liv I have a hangover and I'm not really in the mood for your attitude."

A nerve…he just hit it…hard….Anger rises…..blood pressure elevated…..mood pissed off…temper in full effect.

"You know what Fitzgerald…..Fuck you…..me and my attitude is going home."

"Ok Liv I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Nevermind, I'll see you at home. And Jake is no longer welcome in my home" Fitz is taken back because since he move in with her he has never heard her refer to where they live as her home, never.

"Come on Liv it's my birthday. I'm sorry baby. What did Jake do?"

"Fuck you and fuck Jake." Olivia goes upstairs and begins packing her things. Tells Abby and Quinn she leaving and will talk with them later.

Fitz is heated he is about to head to Jakes room when Jake appears. "Jake what the fuck happened between you and Olivia?" He says giving Jake a death stare.

"What did she tell you?" Jake asks with a smirk

"That's why I'm asking you."

"Well if she didn't tell you I'm sure not gonna tell you." He sarcastically answers

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Ask you girl but I'm sure she's not gonna tell you. Look I have to go Mellie left in the middle of the night and I need to get home." Jake attempts to walk past Fitz and Fitz jacks him up against the wall.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean ask my girl?" Fitz is seeing red. Jake is still smirking at Fitz. The guys start coming out of their rooms and break them apart. Jake takes this as his opportunity to leave. Within 30 seconds Jake is out the front door and in his car driving away.

Fitz gathers his things and thanks everyone for coming and heads home. On his route home he decides he needs to rid himself of his hangover and was about to stop at the bar but then decided against it and continued home. Once home he goes straight for the wet bar and pours himself a drink and then another trying to calm himself down before speaking with Olivia.

Olivia has just exited the shower. She ties her fluffy bathrobe around her waist and is preparing to dry her hair when Fitz walks into the room.

"Olivia are you going to tell me what happened now… with you and Jake?" His question was accusatory and Liv didn't like it.

"Nothing happened with ME and JAKE! And I don't like your tone."

"That's not what Jake said." He said with the same accusatory tone but a bit stronger.

"Nothing happened between me and Jake, He was just being an asshole like his always does. And he's very inappropriate with his comments. But you know this already and never do anything about it."

"You sure that's it?" Fitz asks feeling like there is more.

"I can't with you. I'm done with this conversation."

"I'm not, something else happened and I want to know what."

Olivia turns and looks at Fitz with a smirk and walks away grabbing her keys. "I'm going to Abby's."

"I'm not done talking to you Olivia!"

She continues walking out of the door, gets into her car and drive away. Once at Abby's she walks up to the door with a waiting Abby already there waiting for her arrival and embraces her in a hug.

"Hey Abbs."

"Hey Liv." Abby says as she step back allowing Liv to enter her home.

They go into the sit room and once Olivia is seated she sighs and throws her head back on the sofa.

"He's doing too much."

"Fitz?" Abby says already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he just practically accused me of having something with Jake."

"What?...wait a minute are you serious?

"As a heart attack."

"Yeah he's definitely doing too much."

" All I'm saying is the shit I'm putting up with is some wifey type shit. And I deserve that title."

"Have you talked to him about how you feel Liv?

Olivia pulls on the sleeve of her shirt as she speaks. "Ssss...he's hard to talk too, especially when his drinking, and he's been doing a lot of that lately. He likes to distract me with sex using my outer body as his personal sperm depository, or he starts getting arguementive, and you know I hate to argue because when I let my tongue lose I tend to go deep. He just keeps pushing the marriage and babies back because he wants to reach another point in his career. And I get that….I really do. But how long is too long? How much is too much? He's distant, hanging out with those assholes all day, not calling when he will be late, short tempered. I don't know how much more I can take."

Abby looks at Liv with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Liv. I wish there was something I could say or do."

Abby and Olivia continue to talk and hang out for several more hours before Olivia returned home.

When Olivia returns home she hears Fitz on the phone. "Yeah, what time?" Fitz says into the phone as he looks up at Olivia when she enters the front door. "Ok count me in, yep see you there." He hangs up and places his phone in his front pocket. "What's up?" Fitz says and turns his attention to his laptop.

"Hi." She responds and continues upstairs to their room and showers and lays down for a nap. About two hours later Olivia is woken up by Fitz placing feather kisses on her cheek. "Livvie baby, wake up."

"Hmm." She moans out as she slowly wakes.

"I'm horny, wake up." Fitz pushes Olivia shirt up and begins sucking on Olivia's breast.

Olivia bits her lip as she moans more…."mmmm." She raises her arms so that Fitz can remove her shirt completely. Fitz then goes back to sucking on Olivia's breast. He then slides her bottoms off along with her panties. Pushing her legs upward he begins to lick her feverously down her inner thigh before making his way to her wet canal. He licks her between both lips before sucking her clit into his mouth. Olivia's body jerks from the tingling sensation she's experiencing….."Ummmm…Ohhhhh…Mmmm."

"Do you like that baby? Let me here you Livvie. Let it out baby."

"Mmmm….yessss." As Olivia feels Fitz slide two fingers inside of her as he's rotating his tongue in quick motion over her clit causing her to clamp her legs and her voice to go up an octive. "Oww….Oww….Oww…yessssss baby right there."

Fitz quickens his finger pounding he's giving Olivia when she releases her orgasm on his fingers. Fitz licks his fingers and then kisses Olivia. As she tastes herself on his lip she grips his stiffness and begins jerking him off. "Fitz I want you in my mouth." She says in between kisses.

Fitz rises up on his knees and begins stroking himself. Olivia pull herself on her knees as well and pushes Fitz back onto his back as he unfold his leg from under him. Olivia begins running her tongue around the tip of his penis…."Mmmmm baby yes…put it in your mouth." Olivia takes Fitz in her mouth as deep as she can and then pulls back to the tip, she started sucking him in quick motion while she massages his sack simultaneously…continued head bopping… sucking and licking….. Stopping momentarly as she deeps throat him allowing the saliva to build in her mouth pulling back afterwards while opening her mouth wider to release the fluids down his dick. She then slups his dick back into her mouth sending Fitz over the top as she suck him faster and stroking him with the same intensity he explodes his load deep into Olivia's throat as she swollows his seed Fitz yells out….."Ohhhhhhhh…shiiiiiiiittt…..Liv…..vie!" Fitz is trying to catch his breath as Olivia crawls next to him and begins passionately kissing him. He flips Liv over and enters her in one motion….Ahhhh..Shit baby…Ahhh…shit…if you keep clenching you're going to make me cum baby…Ssssss damn."

Fitz takes one of Olivia legs and places it on his shoulder and begins to pump into Liv with deep penetrating strokes making Olivia lose all concentration as his hits her G-spot over and over….."Ohhh...Ohhh...Ohh…Ohh….Fi….Fi…Fi…Mmmm…mmmm….Ohhhhhhhhhh Goddddddd!"

"Dammmmmn Livvie you're so wet. Oww…you feel sooo good baby…This my tight pussy…Ahhh shit." Fitz pounds her faster….harder…relentless…determined…but yet conscious because just as that tightness in his balls…tingle in his stomach….jerking in his dick…he pulls out…grips his dick…..jacking …jacking…..jacking….exploding. But this time he's so caught up in his release he don't realize his explosion hits Olivia in the face.

"FUCK FITZ! ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU NUT IN MY FACE…REALLY FITZ!" Olivia is heated.

Fitz chuckles, "My badd baby I didn't mean to do that in your face. Let me get a towel."

Fitz gets up to retrieve a towel but Olivia's voice stops him.

"No I will get it myself. You know what Fitz this is it. You nutted in my face. It was discusting enough that you decided to spill you seed all over my body without seeing if it was something I was even into. And now you nut in my face. Ok you are doing too much now. You don't want to marry me, you don't want to have a baby with me, you don't want to wear a condom. But you want me to stay on birth control, not get married, not have children, not question you why after 3 years of promises of both, , not see us as an equal but stay and wait till you ready to commit to everything. Well guess what I have a cure for all that. This is my pussy, my body, and as of right now until you're ready to give me what I want no more available pussy for you if we don't fuck there is no way possible I can get pregnant. Since you don't want to marry it you no longer get to fuck it, that way you can't put a baby in it. As my mother always said why buy the milk when you can get the whole cow for free."

Fitz is looking at Olivia like she has two heads. "Are you fucking serious?

"Yep." She says and walks into the bathroom and slams the door shut.

Fitz is about to bang on the door when his phone rings in his pants pocket. He retrieves his phone.

"Yeah."

"Ay Fitz, I think you need to hurry up and get down here." Andrews says through the phone

"Why what happened.?"

"It's Jake man, he down her talking some disrespectful shit. I'm tempted to beat his ass."

"Shit like what?"

"Fitz, man I don't want to say on the phone just come down here man."

"Tell me now Andrew."

"About him fucking Liv at the beach house."

"What?...wait a minute….what exactly is he saying happened?"

"Come on Fitz man, I think he just talking shit and needs to get check in."

"What did he say Andrew?"

"Ok damn he was talking about how he fucked Liv while you were passed out, something about her tattoos or some shit trying to make us believe him. Fitz just come and check this dude or I'm going to check his ass myself, this shit is crossing the line.

"What tattoos?" Fitz asks knowing Olivia only has three tattoos, one on her ankle, one on her butt cheek and one on her frontal vaginal region.

"A butterfly and a heart."

"Give me a minute and I will be there." Fitz hangs up the phone and begins to pace back and forth trying to calm himself down.

Olivia comes out of the bathroom and immediately feels the negative energy shift in the room. She sees Fitz's body language and the look in his eyes.

"Olivia." Fitz drags out

There goes my full name she thinks to herself. This can't be good. She turns and looks at him but doesn't answer.

"I'm going to ask you something and please…please do not lie to me." Confusion appears on Olivia's face. Placing her hand slowly on her hips she tilts her head slightly sideways and glares at him.

"What?" She asks unsure of where he is going with this.

"Did you fuck Jake?"


	3. Chapter 3

**TOO MUCH**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE MANY POSITIVE REVIEWS AND STICKING WITH ME. REMEMBER THINGS ARE NOT ALWAYS AS THEY SEEM. HAPPY READING**

"I'm going to ask you something and please…please do not lie to me." Confusion appears on Olivia's face. Placing her hand slowly on her hips she tilts her head slightly sideways and glares at him.

"What?" She asks unsure of where he is going with this.

"Did you fuck Jake?"

Olivia is appalled and leans back on her left leg placing her hand on her heart in utter shock. "Whaaaaat? NO!"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME OLIVIA!" Fitz yells out so strongly it causes Olivia to jump with slight fear.

Olivia opens her mouth to speak then closes it because she's at a loss for words in this moment. Once she regains her composure she stands directly in front of Fitz. "You do not get to yell at me. I am not a child, and I do not lie. I did not fuck Jake, and for you to stand here and ask me a question and right out accuse me of lying when I answer it…. is wrong."

"Ok then how does he know about this?" Touching her tattoo on her frontal vaginal area. "And this?" Repeating the same action on her butt cheek.

As Olivia watches him touch her tattoos she becomes confuses even more. "My tattoos?"

"Yessss Olivia your tattoos that are only meant for me to see." He says as he looks over Olivia naked body with distain.

Olivia can't believe what she's hearing. Are the words coming out of his mouth real, is he really accusing her of sleeping with Jake? Is he really looking at her like she's the scum of the earth? Something inside Olivia breaks. She's stuck, he doesn't believe me. She is hurt and becoming very angry.

"You know what Fitz. I'm done defending myself to you concerning Jake. I'm done allowing you to hurt me, yell at me making me feel that I've done or said something wrong. I'm done trying to hold on to this relationship. I'm done waiting for you. I'm just done. This is all too much and I can't do this anymore. Not like this."

"So you did fuck him." This was not a question but yet again an accusation. "I believed in you Olivia, I loved….I love you, but to find out you fucked my best friend is the lowest. I know you Olivia you will defend your truth to the end, and you giving up an argument gives me my answer. I can deal with many things Liv, but this…this I cannot forgive or deal with. I'm glad I didn't marry and have children with you, you disgusts me." He stares at Liv while putting on his clothing as he continues talking down to Olivia. "So here's how this goes I never want to see you again. I will send for my things. And when I see Jake I'm fucking him up, just so you know." He finishes dressing and starts to walk toward the door.

Olivia is still standing naked taking in everything he's saying refusing to let him see her hurt and disappointment. She doesn't have the energy to fight with him, or try to convince him this is all a lie, because it takes pulling a tractor with him when he believes something to get him to see the truth. In this moment she realizes Fitz never saw her. He didn't know her and probably never intended to marry and/or have children with her. If he did how could he so easily believe a lie and say these things to her. Olivia holds out her hand.

Fitz looks at her outstretched hand. "What?"

"My keys." Is all Olivia says and it also was not a question but a command.

Fitz reaches in his pocket and removes the keys to Olivia's condo and throws them at her feet then turns to walk out of the room.

Olivia quickly picks them up and throws them at him, hitting him in the back of his head. "Bastard!"

Fitz continues walking right out the front door. When Fitz arrives at the bar where he was to meet Andrew and Jake he notices there are police everywhere. He get out of his car and walks into the bar. Once he spots Andrew he walks over to him. "What happened?"

"Jake got himself arrested. He and I were arguing about him being disrespectful, we got into a shoving match, when I pushed him into some guy the guy swung off on Jake. Jake in turn beats the shit out of the guy and got himself arrested. You know that's his 3rd strike?"

"I don't care. He's lucky he got arrested."

"Yeah well, what took you so long?"

"Liv and I had to talk."

"How'd that go?"

"She fucked him."

"Get out! No man I don't believe that. She can't stand Jake."

"That's a front to throw off what's really going on. But I'm going to make him pay. Liv I just dumped her. I don't need this type of shit in my life."

"Dam brother, well I got to get going Elizabeth is waiting for me. Oh and Mellie's still here. She's pretty upset. But I got to head out."

"I'll talk to her, where is she?"

They look around. "Here she comes now."

Mellie approaches. "Hello Fitz."

"Hey Mel, are you ok?" He replies as he gives her a hug.

"Well guys I'm out of here. " Andrew waves and leaves.

"Can we talk?" Mellie responds to Fitz question

"Sure let's have a seat." Fitz directs Mellie to sit at the bar.

Mellie is the first to speak once they take their seats at the bar. "Do you think it's true?" She asks as she waves down the bartender.

"Do you?" Fitz asks but really don't care for the answer because in his mind it has to be true, how else would he know about Olivia's tattoos.

"Noooo, Liv don't have tattoos…."

"Liv has tattoos. The same ones he described, in places only your significant other should see."

"That bitch," Mellie thinks to herself. "She takes everything from me." Continues thoughts…

In that moment Mellie wants revenge on both Olivia and Jake. What she doesn't know is that Fitz wants revenge as well, and what better way to get it then to do to Jake what he thinks Jake did to him. Fitz and Mellie continued drinking and talking both plotting their revenge. By the end of the night Fitz and Mellie checks into a hotel and fuck like rabbits the entire night.

**BACK AT OLIVIA HOME AFTER FITZ LEAVES:**

After standing in the same spot for several minutes after Fitz left Olivia wipes a lone tear from her face.

"What the hell just happened?" She asks herself out loud.

She grabs her robe and puts it on before sitting on the edge of her bed. I'm not going to cry she thinks to herself. I'm hurt but I'm not going to cry. How could he believe Jake over me? Mommy and Daddy were right he was stringing me along. Olivia decides to bury the hurt deep down and concentrate on getting back to life only this time without Fitz.

Olivia was a very private person. She only opened up about her life to her parents and her now only best friend Abby whom she met through her cousin Harrison during a period where they dated. Liv decides to accept it for what is was. Couples break up. She would just tell people the truth when they ask about Fitz and say, "We broke up." Nothing more nothing less. She began to just bury herself in work and home. She didn't feel like being in the presence of others. When she wasn't sleeping she was working. For the next two weeks she decided to fly out to Atlanta to check on one of her stores. The time away might do her some good.

As Liv sits in her hotel room going over the numbers for the month her phone rings.

"This is Olivia."

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Abbs."

"Have you talked to Harrison." Abby asks

"No, why Abby, you're not sill feeling some kind of way about him and Alyssa are you?"

"No. I just asked Abby lied

"Mhm, anyway what's up?"

"Ok, I lied, are they still together?" Abby blurts out

Liv laughs, "I'm not sure Abby, and I'm not calling him to find out."

"Come on Liv, pleeeease." Abby begs

"Abby you are with Stephen."

'Nope I broke up with Stephen. I want Harrison back."

"Oh ok then. You're lucky I love you. I will call him and call you back."

Abby screeches as she jumps up and down. "Thank you Liv, thank you, thank you." Abby then hangs up.

Liv smiles and hangs up as well. She then calls Harrison. After the third ring he picks up.

"This better be good Liv I'm in the middle of something here."

"Eww yuk, Harry tell me you're not having sex."

Harrison laughs, "No, but I'm trying too. What's up?"

"Is it Alyssa?"

"Yes, why?"

"So you really like her?"

Harrison sighs, "Yes Liv. I do. Now can I get back to what I was doing?"

"Fine, remember to wrap it up." Liv says before hanging up.

Instead of calling Abby back Liv sends her a quick text, "They're still on". She places her phone down and goes back to what she was doing before she was interrupted.

ONE WEEK LATER…

Fitz sits in his office going over the paperwork to finalize the building he purchased for his new firm. Fitz had become a very good lawyer. He was in high demand. He learned that Jake was sentence to one year federal time for assult. The guy he beat up was the son of a judge, and he didn't take to kindly to Jake beat the crap out of his son. And it being his 3rd offense he was charged federally. Word around the courthouse was he was hoping Fitz would defend him. What a joke.

Fitz has been screwing Mellie off and on just to get off since the breakup. He was so angry with Olivia he wanted her to hurt like he was hurting. He wanted her to experience sleepless nights like he was. That still didn't stop him from getting an erection whenever he thought of her. Her beauty… her body…her lips… her golden skin…her sex drive. He would become angry all over again, like right now he was angry.

By the end of the workday Fitz decided to head out and stops by his parent's home to see his dad. Jerry Grant was a hardworking man. He learned the hard way the value of family and hard work because he almost completely lost his family due to his desire to provide a good life for them. Fitz was born out of wedlock before he reached his potential, causing him to leave his son and then girlfriend in order to reach his dreams of owning his own business. Fitz was two months old when Jerry left Marie to raise him alone. By the time Fitz turned 6 Jerry reappeared and has been a part of Fitz's and Marie life after they married. She died two years ago of cancer leaving Jerry as Fitz only living parent. Marie always told Fitz about his dad with promise of him returning one day. Marie made Fitz promise on her death bed that he would not have children out of wedlock and he would not marry unless he was able to financially and physically be there for his family. But Fitz is not sure in this moment if he should have made that promise.

If he would have just married Olivia that snake Jake would have never gotten a chance with her. Well no need crying over spilled milk he thinks to himself. But getting over Olivia was going to be harder than he ever thought and needed to talk with his dad about the whole ordeal.

Fitz pull up to the gate of his father's estate presses the code to let himself in. He drives up to the front of the home and goes inside and heads strait for the dean which is his father's favorite spot in the house. Just as expected his dad was sitting watching out of the window overlooking the front of his estate.

"Hey dad."

"Son. What brings you home?"

Fitz rubs his hands on his thighs as he takes a seat across from Jerry. "Liv and I broke up, well I actually broke up with her."

"Really now? Hmm" was all Jerry said waiting on Fitz to begin talking because he knew it was coming.

"She cheated on me…..dad, and with my best friend."

"Andrew?" Jerry asks.

Fitz head snaps up as he look at his dad with surprise. "No…Jake dad, she cheated on me with Jake."

"Jake!" Jerry said with unbelief. "No….not Jake, no one would cheat with Jake, nobody likes Jake, hell I don't even like Jake."

"I have proof, dad." Fitz looks directly at his dad needing his dad to side with him.

"Ok." Is Jerry only respond

"How have you been dad?" Fitz decided to change the subject.

"I've been great."

Fitz stands and walks over to the window. "I loved her dad, I love her, I was going to marry her one day."

Jerry remains silent and allow his son to talk. Sometime talking through things makes you see what you might have missed before or help you answer your own question.

"Fitz why didn't you marry Olivia?" Fitz drops his head

"Because I wanted to be sure I could take care of her and any future children we might have had."

"By doing what?" Jerry wanted to know specifics

"Just….you know….making sure I made it in life."

"Son you made it in life when you became a dam good lawyer, the rest was a bonus. Including Olivia. I really like Olivia. I thought surely she was the one for you." He then stopped and sat forward in his set and ask Fitz again, "You said she cheated on you with Jake?" Jerry could not digest what Fitz was telling him. "Well son, I think it's more to that there story. Did you talk to Olivia?" still not able to believe Olivia cheated with Jake

"Yes I did and she had no defense dad…none."

"Well you are the Great FTGIII, no one really has a defense when it comes to battling you. You ever thought about the son?" Fitz smiles as he realizes his dad just gave him a compliment. But missing the real meaning of what he said. "I just can't wrap my head around it son. Olivia just…."

"Ok dad I've got to go." Fitz says cutting his dad off. No longer in the mood to talk about Olivia he walks up to his dad and give him a hug and leaves.

…

It's has been a little over a month since Fitz left, and Olivia is doing very well at trying to move on without him. There has been no contact between the two. Out of site out of mind. Because truth be told Olivia miss Fitz with her whole heart. His touch…his voice….his scent…..his laughter…...his presence…..his smile…his joyous personality….and his intimacy.

As she lays there in her bed she rubs her stomach, trying to ease the nauseating feeling that has been bothering her for the last 25 minutes or so, when the thought hits her. "No..no..no.. it can't be that….please god no… I can't be…I just can't be….." Olivia moans out as she tries to hold back her nausea, but unable to hold out any longer she sprints to the bathroom and only make is to the sink before puke projects and forces its way out of her body. Unable to stop herself from vomiting. Olivia raises the toilet seat and sit on the floor because her body is literally weaken from the force of her puking. This has been happening to Olivia more and more over the past week. At first she thought she had the flu, due to the body aches and vomiting. But something in Olivia gut told her it was more.

Once Olivia's stomach settled, she walked back into her bedroom and took a sip of her ginger ale and sat on the side of the bed. She purchased it yesterday in hopes to settle her stomach. She thinks to herself….I have not had a period….OMG…..I didn't get my period…..Oh god ….Oh god….Oh god…Fitz is not going to believe this. Then dread hits her. How was she going to explain to Fitz he's about to be a father, she had not seen or spoken to him in over a month.

Olivia decided to make an emergency doctor's appointment after taking a pregnancy test and getting a positive result. As she waits to be called Olivia feels alone. She has not told her parent about the break up and have not been by to see them either. She looks around the waiting room as she waits to be called. When she hears her name she follows the nurse to the back.

20 minutes later Olivia's pregnancy is confirmed she 8 ½ weeks. Which means she got pregnant the same week she stopped taken her birth control. The doctor performed an ultrasound allowing Olivia to hear the heartbeat. Giving her two sonogram pictures before Olivia left the doctor's office.

As Olivia drives home she thinks about Fitz and how he will react, if whether or not she should tell him. Would he believe the baby is his or will he continue to throw Jake in her face and think that Jake could possibly be the father of the baby she was now carrying? She shakes her head as she realizes the 'pull out' method doesn't always work. Wow who knew you could really get pregnant this way? What has she done? She never intended to be a single parent. Will Fitz believe her when she tells him? Will he step up? Will he want to try and work things out? She wasn't sure but she knew he had a right to know and she would have to deal with his reaction as it came. As she pulls into her driveway she's met with four somber faces waiting on her property. She parks her car as fear build up in the pit of her stomach.

"What?" She says as soon as she steps out of her car.

"We have to tell you something. But let's go inside first." Harrison rushes out and walks toward Liv's front door.

Once they are all inside Liv places her purse on table turns and say again, "What?" Using her hand to express her anxiety that has now taken precedence in her body.

"They're together." Harrison says almost in a whisper

"What…..who's together? Liv looks around from Harrison to Abby, Huck, then Quinn. "Somebody speak, I can stand here all day."

Abby can't take the silence and looks at Harrison like he was a coward. "Mellie and Fitz…they are together…they're sleeping together, seeing each other and they are ummm….umm…..she's pregnant."

Olivia is shocked to silence the same way she was when Fitz accused her of sleeping with Jake. "She..She's preg….nant?...By Fitz or by Jake?" Olivia stutters out.

"Fitz" Harrison informs her with a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Wh….a….how do you all know this? Olivia slowly falls back….legs giving out from under her…her breath becomes labored…it's hard for her to breath…she's losing focus…feeling dizzy…everything goes black…..Olivia fainted but before she hit the ground Huck swooped her up and placed her gently on the sofa. Quinn runs to get her a cool towel and places it on her forehead. Abby runs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Harrison is standing over her thinking of ways to kill Fitz as he watches his cousin break because of him.

As Abby strokes Olivia's hair holding her head on her lap, Olivia slowly comes too. "Liv?...are you ok?"

She looks up at Abby and slowly moves to a sitting position. She looks around her and realizes it was not a dream but a real life nightmare seeing the faces surrounding her.

"Here drink this." Quinn passes Liv some water.

She takes a sip and places the glass down on the table. She covers her face with her hands and leans forward. Harrison bends down to her level and rubs her back. "Liv don't cry."

"I'm not crying…..I'm trying not to scream." She rises up dropping her hands to her side. "I'm going to share something with you guys. But please just listen I need to figure out how to deal with it all and I'm going to need all of you guys to get through it." Everyone nods and sit around her.

"Fitz accused me of sleeping with Jake"…"JAKE!" They all say in unison. Olivia nods and then continues. "Apparently Jake was going around saying we slept together the night of Fitz's party at the beach house, describing my personal yet private tattoos as proof.

Abby interrupts, "The ones on your….underneath your clothes?" Olivia nods again.

"How does he know about those?" Abby states with as much confusion as Liv.

"I don't know Abby, he did come to my room that night saying inappropriate things and I told him to leave I took a bath and went to bed."

Quinn then pipes in. "Wait that night of the party I saw Jake coming from you room. Remember I came and asked you if you knew he was there?"

"And he was, right before I took my bath….."

"No… after your bath, while you were in bed, I saw Jake coming out of your room moments before I knocked and came in to ask you about it."

"Really?" Liv says as she looks at Quinn with disbelief. Not from Quinn but from the new information she did not know. "So Jake snuck back into my room and was watching me bathe. That's how he knows about my tattoos. Perverted Fuck!"

"He lied to break you and Fitz up. Fitz fell for it, and hooked up with Mellie as revenge and now Mellie is pregnant with Fitz baby and Jake is doing a year in prison. I can take care of Jake for you." Huck finally speaks giving his interpretation of the events from his eyes.

Harrison is pissed as he comes to a greater understanding, "So this mothafucka dumped you and hooked up with whorish Mellie as revenge for a lie Jake told even going as far as to get the bitch pregnant after 3 years of stringing you along. I'm kicking him and Jake as when I see him."

"That's not all…I'm pregnant."

Everyone fell silent. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. "8 ½ weeks. I just got it confirmed today."

**2 WEEKS AGO…..**

Mellie sits staring at the plus sign on the pregnancy stick in her hand as she waits for Fitz to arrive. He finally move out of the hotel and got him an apartment sealing the deal to her that he and Olivia was truly over. He said he hadn't seen or talk to Olivia since the breakup but Mellie wasn't certain when it came to those two. Now she could make her final move and share with him that she was pregnant.

20 minutes later Mellie hears Fitz calling her name from downstairs but does not answer. She instead waits for him to come and find her inside her bedroom.

Fitz walks in the bedroom door. "Hey Mellie, didn't you hear me calling you?"

Mellie doesn't answer she just looks down at the stick in her hand faking the emotion of uncertainty. She then looks at Fitz and stretches out her hand with the stick in it as to pass it to Fitz. Fitz walks over to the bed where Mellie is sitting and retrieves the stick and looks at it. He doesn't say anything as he stares at the positive pregnancy test now in his hand. Real anxiety is starting to set in the pit of Mellie stomach because she can't read Fitz's face in this moment.

He sits on the bed next to Mellie but still doesn't speak as he continues to star at the plus sign in front of him. His mind immediately goes to Olivia. What has he done? He never intended to stay with Mellie. His thoughts of Olivia were too great. He misses her….her smile…her scent…..her touch….her love. But this…..this ruins any chance of reconcile. She would never take him back. He wanted revenge, not like this though. Will she ever accept another woman's child with him? He finally looks at Mellie.

"You said you were on birth control." The feeling of his heart thumping in his chest is prominent.

"I was….I am….I guess they didn't work? I …..I…can get rid of it if you…..

"What noooo. You will not abort my child. We will make it work."

"How? It's just sex with us right?" Mellie asks desperate for Fitz to say no.

"It _was_ just sex. This changes things. We're going to have to get married Mellie. I can't have a child out of wedlock."

Mellie insides are as giddy as a child in a candy store with no supervision. Never in a million years did she think Fitz would say they had to get married. But she was damn glad he did. Now there was not chance in hell Olivia could get her grips back in him. "Ok." She says in a quiet voice still faking uncertainty. She was definitely certain she wanted this man, and becoming his wife was her dream she never felt possible but her it was.

Fitz gave Mellie a small smile and rubbed her stomach. "Wow we got a baby in there." Mellie nods and places her hand on top of Fitz's. "We do. I still have to go to the doctor to confirm but I think we do."

**PRESENT DAY….**

After receiving the news from her friends Olivia was sure of what she had to do. Once everyone left Olivia decided it was time to talk to Fitz. She went straight to his office and without stopping by his secretary waltz right in. The secretary being a woman of age could not move fast enough to stop her.

"Ma'am you can't go in there…..Ma'am!" She jumps out of her seat as fast as her body would allow, which was not fast at all.

As soon as Fitz office door opens he looks up. "We need to talk." Olivia says walking right up to his desk. The secretary apologizes and explains that she walked right past her before she could stop her.

Fitz excuses the secretary assuring her it was ok, and asks her to close the door on her way out and not to disturb him until he done with Ms. Pope.

Giving Olivia his undivided attention he looks her over. She looks happy. Why is she happy? He dumped her. She should be miserable like he was. She's glowing. She seems at peace. Why doesn't he know what going on in her life? Oh….that right he dumped her for fucking Jake.

"Hi."

"Hello Fitz." She says ignoring their love greeting. She needs to pull her inner strength out and not break. He's smiling now but will he be smiling once she shares the news of her pregnancy.

Fitz sits back in his chair feeling a bit rejected that she didn't greet him with a HI. "So you say we need to talk….so talk."

Olivia inhales a deep breath and retrieves the ultra sound from her purse. "I just wanted to bring you this and what you do with it is up to you." She hands him the ultra sound picture and paperwork confirming her pregnancy.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**I know this is TOO MUCH! Lol. How will Fitz take Olivia news. What will Liv's parents say about the whole thing? What will Liv do now that she knows Mellie is pregnant? What is Mellie up too? Will Fitz tell Mellie Olivia's pregnant, will he mention to Olivia Mellie is pregnant and they are getting married. Is Mellie really pregnant by Fitz or is it really Jakes baby? What the hell is going on here? TOO MUCH that's what. Leave your thoughts and comments. **


	4. Chapter 4

**TOO MUCH **

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hi."

"Hello Fitz." She says ignoring their love greeting. She needs to pull her inner strength out and not break. He's smiling now but will he be smiling once she shares the news of her pregnancy.

Fitz sits back in his chair feeling a bit rejected that she didn't greet him with a HI. "So you say we need to talk….so talk."

Olivia inhales a deep breath and retrieves the ultra sound from her purse. "I just wanted to bring you this and what you do with it is up to you." She hands him the ultra sound picture and paperwork confirming her pregnancy.

Fitz takes the paperwork and looks at the picture. His heart sinks into his stomach. He stares at the picture of the sonogram. And his face turns into a scowl.

"What the fuck Olivia. You pregnant by this man too?...You rubbing this shit in my face?" Fitz is livid. Once again he is not giving Olivia a chance to speak. So she don't. She let him rant. But she is boiling on the inside. She figure two can play this game now. Reverse cycology 101.

"Fitz, I just felt you should know." Leaving that statement right there….no more…no less.

"What the fuck Olivia you having baby with this man?" Not thinking about his own predicament. Or the shit he's done.

"Aren't you having a baby with Mellie?" She says deciding not to answer his ridiculous question

"Yes and we are getting married next month…..What you thought coming in here telling me you pregnant with my ex best friends baby and I was going to what shy away from telling you about Mellie? Well now were even. You can leave."

"YOU DON'T DISMISS ME!"

"YOU DON'T COME IN HER THROWING YOUR PREGNANCY WITH ANOTHER MAN IN MY FACE!"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT BY ANOTHER MAN…..I'M PREGNANT BY YOU AND YOUR WEAK AS PULL OUT GAME…. BUT DON'T WORRY I DON'T NEED YOU,… I JUST FELT YOU HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW…. BUT SEEING YOU GOT A BABY ON THE WAY WITH MY EX BEST FRIEND WHO HAS BEEN TRYING TO FUCK YOU SINCE…I DON'T KNOW…EVERYTIME SHE SEE YOU….. AND ALL I'VE BEEN DOING IS TRYING TO TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR SLEEZY BEST FRIEND CONSTENTLY COMING ON TO ME, MAKE INAPPROPRIATE REMARKS TO ME WHILE YOU BRUSH THAT SHIT OFF…..Olivia pauses and places her hand on her forehead and removes the sweat from her nose…..Fitz you know me, at least I thought you did, I thought you saw me?"

"I did see you….I do see you." He says feeling like a fool right now because she is right he hasn't been listening to her. Her defense of the pregnancy got his full attention and realization of how much he has fucked up is starting to hit him hard. Putting his ego aside he listen to her whole heartedly without interruption.

"No you don't because if you did we would not be her. When was the last time you listen to me? I mean really listened to me? I told you I didn't like Jake and yet you accuse me…me Fitz of fucking him without even letting me explain, you just let your mind believe a lie and took it out on me instead of checking Jakes ass, you checked me, you disrespected and you left me. You say you're going to marry her and you wouldn't even discuss marriage with me….

Let me ask you something Fitz what did you say to her when you found out she was pregnant? Did you yell at her?...Did you accuse her of sleeping around, because she does that you know…..sleep around…..Did you make sure the timing is right with her pregnancy because it could as well be Jakes baby and she claiming it's yours…No but that exactly what you've done to me, yet you stand here and you yell at me….still believing a lie….not hearing me when I say weeee…..Fitz are having a baby….you and I….Livvie and Fitz are having a baby…..You've shitted on me for the last time Fitz….I am a woman….a very strong and capable woman….I don't need you….I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I have never cheated on you….I haven't sleep with any other man since before we met. I thought we were having a baby, but I see now that…I am having a baby and you and Mellie are having a baby…..Oh let's not forget…. And are getting married, I will take care of me and my baby, goodbye Fitz and congrats."

Liv turns to open the door. "Liv, wait"…..Fitz rushes to her side and gently grabs her hand. "I'm sorry please don't leave. Let's fix this, tell me what to do so I can fix this?"

Liv snatches her hand back. "You've already done too much, you broke us, you broke me and you need to find a way to fix it. I had no part in breaking us and I have no part in fixing us. But I will say this if you marry Mellie I will never speak to you again you may never get to see this child because I will be damned if my child will be around that nasty bitch of yours, and you seriously need to check them date and get a DNA test before you go around town claiming babies with whores." Olivia turns and leaves a dumbfounded Fitz feeling like and ass.

Fitz looks around at all the staff looking at him. They heard the entire conversation seeing neither of them used their inside voice. Fitz goes back into his office grabs his suit jacket and head for the elevator. Once he reaches his car he drives call Andrew.

"What's up brother?" Andrew answers with a chipper voice.

"I need to talk man."

"Ok meet me at my place in 30."

"See you then." Fitz says before hanging up

30 miutes later Fitz meets Andrew.

"Andrew man, I really fucked up." Fitz is pacing. He rubs his hand constantly thru his hair.

"I'm listening." Andrew states

"Liv is pregnant."

"Really….wow congrates man, but what you gonna do about Mellie?" Andrew says never believing for a minute Liv slept with Jake.

"I fucked up….I fucked up bad man…..I got two kids on the way I think….."

"What?... You still think Mellie's baby is yours or are you still on that shit with Jake saying he fucked Liv. cause I think both of those things are a lie. Liv's baby is definitely yours and Mellie's is definitely not. I think that bitch was already pregnant by Jake or whomever but definitely not you. Come on man are you that dense? Are you sure you're a lawyer? How the fuck you are just going to throw Liv's words to the wind yet believe everything Mellie whorish ass say. Did you ever really love Liv? I'm just saying Fitz….DAM man wake the fuck up."

For the second time today Fitz is confronted about his way of thinking and what he thought he knew. Why was he being so understanding to Mellie whom he had no feeling for, and dismissed Olivia concerns and well being when he knew he loved her. Had his pride and need to be right possibly cost him the greatest thing that ever happened to him. His Livvie. Was he always in lawyer mode with Liv? Never giving her the chance or room to defend herself. The need to feel important and successful because he was intimidated by Olivia success in life. She made a shit load more money than him, but was yet so humble. She never flaunted her successes in his face. So why did he fill the need to make her feel small? Andrew is right he needed to wake the fuck up.

"You're right Andrew….you're right. I've been doing this all wrong. I need to fix this. Thanks man."

"No problem. Now handle your business." Both men go their separate ways.

MEANWHILE AT THE FEDERAL PRISON FOR INMATES:

Jake is surrounded three of the biggest guys he's ever saw. Before he could turn completely around he's snatch from his post and beat and stomped repeatedly. Hoping and praying it would stop. But it continued on for what seemed like forever. Finally one of the men snatched him to his feet and whispered in his ear. "Huck and Olivia says hello." Everyday for 3 days Jake was beaten, on the 3rd day he was beaten so bad he was taken to the infirmary. As Jake begin to wake up and his vision became clear fear ripped through his body. He attempted to jump from the gurney only to realize he was cuffed to it. He becomes so taken with fear he pisses himself and starts to beg and plead.

"Please I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Any of what Jake?" Huck asks

"It was a joke, I was just talking shit…I ….I…swear please don't hurt me Huck. Olivia please talk to him I was just fucking with Fitz that's all."

"No you were fucking with my life. You were watching me bathe you sick fuck. You saw me naked without my knowledge."

"I….I…know but…"

"But what Jake?...Did you get a hard-on …Jake…Did you jack off to my tatts….or did you jack of while I slept?"

"Liv I'm sorry…."

"That's Olivia to you. You violated my privacy Jake, you had Fitz thinking we were together, you lied on me, all for what? Because you liked me or you secretly hated Fitz? Which is it….me or Fitz?"

"Liv I'm so sor….." Olivia gave Huck a head nod and Huck grabbed Jake by his neck about to place the needle in his spine when he shouts out. "The babies mine, Mellie's baby is mine I just wanted to make Fitz angry when he found out." Then everything went black for Jake. Olivia and Huck walked out as if they were never there.

Two weeks later Jake was found dead from a drug overdose after a phone call he place to Olivia threatening to make her pay for him being paralyzed. Huck nor Olivia took to kindly to threats too physically bring harm to her.

…..

Fitz was in the land of limbo. He was not focus at work. He decided to take time off since he was opening his own firm soon anyway and couldn't seem to keep his mind on taking care in his business end of thing he just did nothing except play Olivia and Andrew's words around in his head over and over. He really fucked up. Olivia is almost 3 months pregnant and still will not talk to him, after finally accepting a phone call from Jake two weeks ago, he knew he needed to make things right with Liv. Jake needed Fitz in his corner he needed an allye a good lawyer because the beatings started again and he knew he was in trouble so he called Fitz to confess because he realize threatening Olivia was the biggest mistake of his life and very well may be the end of his life. Fitz listened to him apologize about lying on Olivia. Admitting his deeds and also asking him to please look out for his child Mellie is carrying Fitz was floored. He truly felt like an ass and was sick with misery.

Fitz completely cut Mellie off from his life after the phone call from Jake. Mellie of course denied everything concerning the baby being Jakes. Fitz simply told her he wanted a DNA test and when she was ready his people would administer it on his terms. Until then she was not allowed to contact him. Mellie of course knew she could not do this seeing she was indeed pregnant with Jakes baby. Her period was already two weeks late when she slept with Fitz. So when the opportunity to have Fitz as a permanent fixture in her life presented itself she jumped at it. But Jake had to run his mouth.

Fitz knew he had to do something big. A big first step was to go to her parents and admit his wrong. Hoping if they forgive him maybe she will too. This was going to be hard Eli was a stubborn man but he also understood the stupid things men do. Yeah that's what he will do he will go to Olivia's family and confess.

Twenty minutes later Fitz pulls up to Liv's parent's home. The first thing he notices is a shiny new silver exscalade with blacked out windows. "Hmm, nice truck." He thinks to himself. He continues to the front door and presses the doorbell. Eli answers with a smile which turns into a scowl. Fitz is met with a hard right to his face. "You sonofabitch you hurt my baby I will kill you!" Eli yells as he knocks Fits to the ground. Fitz could easily take Eli and stop the assult but he don't. He just allowed Eli to punch him and say how he feels. Seconds later Olivia and Mya are yelling for Eli to stop attempting to pull him off of Fitz.

"Daddy stop, what are you doing?"

"Eli you stop this instant." Mya yells as she pulls at Eli's arm.

Eli stops and stands snaring at Fitz. "He is not welcome in my home."

Olivia goes to help Fitz up. "Fitz are you ok?" Her soft beautiful voice penetrates his soul.

"I'm ok Livvie, I deserve that." He stands and uses his hand to catch the blood coming from his nose.

"Eli the man is bleeding….come Fitz let's get you cleaned up." Mya says taking Fitz by his arm leading him into the house.

"This sonofabitch hurt my baby and left her abandoned and pregnant. I don't want him here and neither does Libby."

"Dad…calm down it's ok. Let me handle this? I got this….ok…Daddy?" Olivia says as she pat's her father softly on the arm.

Eli looks at Liv and nods walking back into the house. Mya tends to Fitz's bloody nose and busted lip passing him and ice pack she keeps in the freezer. "You really messed up this time buddy."

"I know moms and I really feel like an ass. I need to make this right. That's why I'm here I needed you guys help. I didn't know what else to do."

"My baby girl is really hurting right now. You left her and went and slept with her best friend Fitz. That low, and you got her pregnant?...

"No no no the baby is not mine. See she lied. The babies not mine." Fitz says with a despiration in his voice." I can fix this now."

"Fitz do you love my Libby?…..I mean really love her?"

"Yes. I really do."

"Then prove it." Mya walks away from Fitz leaving him in the kitchen.

Fitz walks into the living area and sees Olivia standing at the window looking out. Mya went to tend to Eli sure his knuckles were probably swelling. Fitz walks further into the room. "Liv can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Is that your new truck outside? It's nice."

"Why are you here?"

Fitz slowly walks closer to her. She does not turn to face him but she can feel him getting closer.

"I wanted to talk with your parent's. I needed to explain to them what I've done…to you…..to us..I needed help."

Olivia slowly turns to Fitz. "You hurt me…you broke me….Fitz." A lone tear falls from Olivia face as she speaks with such a small voice.

Fitz is now right in front of Olivia. So close she could feel his breath on her face, the heat from his body. "I love you"…..she shakes her head no as he continues to mold into her…"you left me"…."I'm sorry."…."you got her pregnant and ask her to marry you."….."The baby…. It's not mine…..

Olivia pulls herself from his grip and back away still shaking her head no. "I'm not marrying her Olivia I called off the marriage."

"But you were…you were going to marry her…..and how do you know the baby is not yours…..you did screw here over and over again…..Hell you were in a full blown relationship."

Fitz long stides has him standing once again in front of Liv. "I lovvve ..you..I'm sorrrry." He tries to kiss her and she pulls away. "I…..don't….believe you…I….don't believe you anyyyy more!" Olivia says with such confiction her body is vibrating. "I think you should leave…..leave NOW!"

In this moment Eli and Mya walks into the room. "You heard her…. Leave!" Eli strong voice grabs their attention.

"Fitz I think you should go son." Mya says softly.

Fitz looks at Liv a final time before leaving and says, "I'm going to be there for you and my child. I'm going to marry you. I'm not giving up on us Livvie." With those final words Fitz exits and drives away.

Mya goes to Liv and hugs her. Liv's breaks down finally releasing all the hurt she's been holding. All the pain she's been feeling she finally breaks. Olivia begins to cry harder and harder the release is beyond her control. Eli is taken back to when Olivia was a child crying because she lost her best friend in a violent shooting. He goes to her and Mya and takes Olivia into his arms and cradles her like he did when she was a child. "Let it out baby. That's it let it out." Olivia wails louder, Months of pain and negative emotions being released. "Daddy's got you. I'm right here."

Mya goes to the kitchen to make some tea for her two favorite people. She knows now her Libby will be just fine. She's finally releasing her pain and can move forward. If she decides to take Fitz back which Mya believed she would eventually do that would be even better. Her grandchild would have both parents. She just had to get Eli to allow Liv to figure out the timing and do it on her own. Now that the hurt is being release, forgiveness can begin, Mya smiles to herself and return to the living area with the newly made tea.

Olivia is now laying with her head on Eli's lap as he rubs her hair and sings her favorite childhood song. Mya passes him some tea. "How is she?"

Eli chuckles "She's fine dear. She just needed a good cry and her dad." They both watch Olivia as she sniffles in her sleep.

"I think Fitz is really sorry and trying to fix what he broke. She's going to need him Eli. You of all people should understand seeing you were once him in the same predicament only it wasn't my best friend. You know she's going to take him back eventually, right?

Eli doesn't respond he just leans over and gives Mya a kiss on the lips.

…

After leaving Olivia's parent's house Fitz goes to visit his dad. He explains everything that has happened to his dad, He really needs some advice now because he suddenly feels a sense of loss like he felt when his mother passes.

"Dad I don't know what to do. I really messed up."

"Son, you're so smart you're stupid. How the hell you let Jake of all people cause so much bullshit in your life?"

"I thought his was my friend …dad."

"And what was Olivia, your sperm bank? From what is sound like that's all you did with her. You didn't listen to her, your accused her of everything, you wouldn't put a real time frame on committing to her. You strung her along and then allowed you so called friend to bring a separation between you too…

"I KNOW ALL OF THIS DAD I JUST SAID ALL OF THIS TO YOU…Look dad I don't need to be judge right now. I just need some advice that's all.

"Ok son here's some advice…FIX IT!" Is all Jerry said before walking out of the room.

Fit leaves and goes to Olivia's. She' not home so he waits. Two hours later he spots Olivia truck pulling into the driveway but she stops short of the entry. Suddenly she backs out as she looks at him sitting on her doorstep. As he stands, he sees her looking at him and then watches her pull away. Part of him wanted to jump in his own vehicle and follow her, but he knew she clearly didn't want to talk to him. Fitz heads home.

Meantime Olivia drives to Abby's. She was not in the mood to deal with Fitz and his emotional pleas. Her resolve was already somewhat weakening. She needed him to learn too appreciated her. Prove his loves her because right now she just wasn't feeling it. When Olivia pulls up to Abby's she spots her friend in the doorway waiting. They go inside and Abby tells her the quest room is ready for her. No other words are exchanged as they both head to bed.

Olivia is exhausted even though she slept for over an hour on her father's lap. She did feel somewhat lighter emotionally. Her phone begins to chime with text message alerts. It's Fitz

**Messages:**

_**I'm truly sorry Liv…**_

_**Chime:**_

_**I love you I didn't realize before how much, but I need you to know I LOVE U!**_

_**Chime:**_

_**Are you there?...**_

_**Chime:**_

_**I really want to be there for you and the baby…Can I go to the doctor's appt's with u? Please….**_

_**Chime:**_

_**I'm sorry I didn't listen 2 u about Jake, I'm sorry I accused u of Jake, I'm sorry for disrespecting u, I'm sorry for leaving u, I'm sorry for hooking up with Mellie, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did when you told me you were pregnant, I'm most of all sorry for not believing you and believing in u. Please just talk to me? I promise I will listen. I just want to be there for u and our baby. You don't have to take me back but please let me be there at least for the baby and you during your pregnancy? Please? I love u livvie.**_

As Olivia reads Fitz's text tears build in her eyes. She turns off her phone and lays down with thoughts of Fitz on her mind. "I love you too Fitz, but it's not that simple." She whispers to herself before sleep takes her.

The following morning Olivia dresses and decides to shower at home. She thanks Abby and tells her they will talk later. Once Olivia pulls into her driveway she decided to put her truck in the garage. As she waits for the garage door to open she sees Fitz pull up on her left into her driveway. She sighs. As she pulls into the garage she notices a large white truck pulling up and Fitz going to talk to the driver. After exiting her own vehicle she walks back out front hitting the button to close her garage.

"What is this Fitz? What are you doing here?"

With his hand waving expressively in front of him he begins to talk really fast. "Just hear me out. I just wanted to do something special for the baby…and…and…I bought some stuff for you too…I…I figured you would need a crib and changing table and….and…..see I bought diapers and onesies and bottles and….look I even bought a stroller...and play pen…..a swing….."

Olivia rubs her hand over her face. "Ok…Ok…I get it…Fitz I…..get it. It's fine. The room next to mine will be the nursery, but put everything in the last room because the room still needs to be painted once I know the gender."

"You don't know what we're having yet? Fitz ask with a surprised look on his face.

"No I will find out tomorrow at my 2 o'clock appointment." She says as she opens her front door and walks inside.

"Can I go with you?" Fitz ask with hesitance.

"Yes Fitz you can go with me. " She said with a huff. "I'm going to shower and change, show the movers where they need to go."

For the first time Fitz realizes Olivia still have on the same clothes from yesterday. Even though he only saw her upper body. "You stayed out all night?" Fitz felt stupid for asking but he had to know. "Where did you stay?"

"That is no longer your concern." She says and walks upstairs.

Fitz wants to be angry but he knows he can't. But jealousy is a whole new feeling for him. While Olivia showers and changes Fitz show the movers where to put the baby furniture. He feels strange being here and feeling like a visitor. He walks into the soon to be nursery and looks around, trying to picture the room with a new baby. He hears movement and turns to see Olivia standing in the doorway.

"So this is it. This is where our baby will sleep?" He says as he places his hands in his pockets

"You're supposed to be watching the movers. If something comes up missing you're replacing it. But yes this is it. The adjourning bathroom is perfect for a sibling."

"Liv you're not having anymore kids unless they're with me, you do know that, right?" He said in a joking manner, but meant every word of it.

Olivia huffs with a chuckle "That remains to be see. Now can you go check on the movers?"

She walks back to her room and Fitz head back down stairs. Once Liv finishes showering and changing into something comfortable she come out and stops at the room on the end and is stunned at all the things Fitz purchased. Boxes upon boxes of items she can tell the crib is white and there's a white rocker and foot stool. "Wow he really went all out." She whispers to herself. Olivia heads downstairs

Fitz is standing at the fireplace holding a picture of them they had taken when they first met.

"That's seems like a lifetime ago." Olivia says slightly startling Fitz.

BACK TO THE BEGINNING:

Fits is an intern at the law firm called Davis & Davis Attorney at Law. Edison Davis and his wife Emma Davis where a high profile law firm. It was his first day and he needed to look the part. Dressed in his Armani suit he needed some man jewelry to put on the final touch. He decided to stop inside the most exsqisite jewelry store downtown 'Pope Jewelers'. As he walk into the establishment he greeted with a beautiful smile belonging to no other than Olivia Pope herself.

"Hi, how may I help you today?"

Fitz is unable to speak…

"Sir are you ok?"

Finding his voice. "Hi."

"Hi…Can I help you with something, Possibly some jewelry?" She asks with a smile.

"If it's as beautiful as you then I'll take everything you have." Fitz states with his 100 watt smile.

Olivia chuckles and returns the smile. "Let's see you're dressed to the nines in a very expensive suit and your wrist and fingers are bare. Watch and ring perhaps?

"Perhaps. What do you recommend?"

"Do you have a budget?"

Wanting to impress Olivia he says "Endless." She nods and asks him to follow her.

"How about an Armani watch set with twelve 10 carat pope diamonds in place of the numbers use to tell the time with two diamond stems used as the minute hands. I also have my specially made from my own collection a white gold onyx ring set with pope diamonds thru out that I think will look good on you.

As Olivia lays out the jewelry before Fitz he is astonished. "Wow this is from your collection?"

Smiling she says, "Yes my own special design. I'm partnered with many of the high profiled collectors. I get to add my own special touch."

"Ms…."

"Pope… Olivia Pope."

"Ms. Pope I'm not sure I can swing this. I may have put my foot in my mouth."

"Well Mr….

"Grant….Fitzgerald Grant."

"Well Mr. Grant how about 50% off?"

Fitz raises his eye brow and flashed that million dollar smile again, "Well Ms. How about 50% off and a date?"

"You don't even know the original price for the jewelry, and yes to the date."

"I'm sure whatever it is you're worth it, on both accounts."

Olivia not sure if he can truly swing the price of the watch and rings decides to let him give her a price, it's not like it would hurt her bottom line. And this man was fine and his cologne was to die for. His eyes…Mmm, mmm his eyes. "How about you tell me what you think it's work and if your within 50% of the actual price it's yours for that price."

Damn she's hot and she's a negotiator. I think I love her. "10,000." He said with a smile

Olivia raises her eye brow and shakes her head because she knows that she just gave him and out. "10,000 it is then."

Fitz pulls out his black card which only has 50,000 on it because his dad cut him off. Well actually he put Fitz on a budget keeping his bank account at 50,000 a month until he shows him this lawyer dream was real and currently Fitz was not yet a lawyer. Fitz paid for the watch and ring placing it on his wrist and finger.

"How do I look?" He asked Olivia

She looks him over and says, "Like a lawyer." Fitz smiles so big his cheeks turn red and so does his ears.

"How did you know?"

"How I know what?"

"That I'm about to be a lawyer."

"Lucky guess?" She said in the form of a question.

"Lucky guess, So what time shall I pick you up?"

"I close at 8, but I'm available anytime my employees should be her shortly."

"How about 5 then I will be off work by then."

"Sounds good." She says as she looks and sees her 4 employees coming thru the door.

"Hey guys," She speaks as they enter.

"Hey Liv." They respond looking at Fitz

"Abby can you take a picture with my phone, and while she's doing that Quinn and Harry repeat and verify the count, and Huck can you secure the private collection and change out the security videos. And you Mr. have 5 minutes to take this picture with me before this entire building is on lock down during the security check."

Fitz smiles and poses. This woman is amazing and he was definitely going to make her a part of his life. They stood side by side slightly turned into each other with Fitz watch and ring on display. Watch on his left wrist around Olivia waist and his right third finger on his right hand that was draped around Olivia's shoulder.

"You guys look like a couple." Abby stated after taking the picture.

"I'm working on it Abby." Fitz says looking at Olivia as he speaks

Olivia blushes. "Get out of here before you get locked in." Olivia states

"I see you at 5?"

"5."

"I'll meet you here." He says and Olivia nods, Fitz walks out the door just in time to hear the locks click behind him.

Later the evening Fitz pulls at and sees Olivia and Huck locking up for the night. "Do you want me to take your car? Quinn and I rode together?"

"Yes please. Did you get the information of the black card?"

"Yeah he's clean. I know every detail of his life."

"Ok track both of my phones. If my burner phones turns off you know there's a problem."

Huck nods and walks away as Fitz walks towards them. "Are we taking two cars?"

"No I'm riding with you remember I have your black card." She says with a smile

"Smart Ms. Pope very smart."

They drive to a very upscale restaurant and got to know each other as they at.

"So you say you're an only child?" Olivia asks

"Yes, what about you?"

"I have a half brother named Marcus. I don't see him much. He works in public relations and travels a lot."

"And your parent are still Married?"

"Yes, they are. Are yours?"

"Yes they are."

As the evening goes on they decide to take a stroll and continue getting to know each other.

"Fitz what is your five year plan?"

"To own my very own law firm."

"That's awesome. I want to have at least 3 more jewelry chains."

"And I believe you will."

"I also would like to be married and have children by age 30. I'm 27 now."

"How about we make those plans together? I know this is soon but I don't know what this attraction is to you. I just know I really would like to spend as much time as possible getting to know you and making a perminant part of my life."

"But you haven't even kissed me yet." Olivia says as she looks into Fitz's eyes with a passion she has never felt.

Fitz slowly takes Olivia's face in his hands and kisses her slow and deep, sliding his tongue around in her mouth. She openly except his tongue, tasting it ever so slowly, the kiss is passionate….the kiss is strong….the kiss is blissful…the kiss is waking up desire inside of Olivia that has been dormant for over three years. Something about this man has all of Olivia senses on overload. She leans into the kiss deeper, desiring more of him. He responds with the same intensity.

'Oh my god Livvie, you are so sexy." Fitz says when they release for air only to go back to the intense kiss.

Olivia moans into his mouth. "Your dick is so hard."

Fitz pulls back from the kiss, embarrassed and begins to apologize, "Livvie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…..

She takes the back of his head and brings him back into the kiss stopping his apology rubbing her hand up and down his length. She slowly pulls from the kiss…panting…flush…turned on to no end.

"One day I hope I get to see what you can do with this." Still rubbing his hardness with her hand.

Fitz feels like he has struck gold. This woman is bold…..beautiful…..sexy…..confident….and not afraid to say what she want. Yep he's in love. "Whenever you're ready I'm willing." He states panting as well.

"What if I told you I wanted to see what you can do now? Would you think less of me?"

"Like I said I'm ready when you are. But I must warn you, I've already fallen for you. I don't think I can let you go."

"My place or yours?" she says still running her hand up and down his length as they stand on the streets of downtown not caring that people are walking by, trapped in their own little world.

"Your call."

"Mines."

Once they enter Olivia home and she deactivates the alarm, clothes go flying all around the living room. The air is thick with lust and desire. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs third bedroom on the left."

As Fitz carried Olivia up the stairs he notices all the doors on both sides of the hallway. "Dam how many do you have?" As he continues to kiss up and down Olivia neck and mouth.

With labored breath she says, "5, three up here and one downstairs."

They enter her bedroom and Fitz is relentless, his kisses every part of Olivia's body and makes his way to her vagina. Teasing…..licking…moaning all the way….sucking…placing soft kisses.

"Dam you smell so good and taste so sweet."

Olivia is at a loss for words….. she can't speak…. she can't think….her entire body is on fire with desire….her toes are even tingling….her orgasm is building with great intensity….."Fitz" she shortens his name as she call out to him in sexual bliss….."Dam you're good with that tongue."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Happy reading!

Olivia arrive at the doctor's office to find Fitz already there outside pacing. As she walks up he notices her. "Oh there you are. I thought you said your appointment was at 2 o'clock?"

"It's 2 o'clock Fitz." Olivia says annoyed already

"I'm just saying if your appointment is at 2, you don't show up until 2."

Olivia is already annoyed and now irritation is setting in. "And if you want to continue coming to these appointments with me you'll show some restraint from thinking you have a right to tell me anything."

He looks at Olivia with disbelief and with a huff he say, "Fine Olivia." Clearly pissed off because she has the upper hand.

They both walk into the clinic and Liv is checked in and was immediately taken back and place in the exam room. She rubbed her arms after changing into a gown, a clear sign she was cold. "Why is it always cold in these exam rooms?" She says to no one really just thinking out loud. Fitz assuming she was talking to him takes this as an ok to hug her. As he walks in front of Liv sitting on the exam bed. He parts her legs and walks in between them for the hug. Olivia takes in his scent and is reminded of how much she loved how he smelled.

Fitz suddenly say, "This would have been the perfect position for me to fuck you, the smell of your hair is making me hard." Olivia pushed him back and frown, "Everything make you hard. You are such a man child….Move."

Before Fitz could possibly irritate Olivia more the doctor walked into the room. It's was a male doctor and Fitz was not feeling this, but kept his thoughts and opinions to himself. Fear Olivia would not allow him to continue to come to the future appointments.

After finding out they were having a boy and the due date of their healthy baby Fitz is on cloud nine.

As they were leaving the clinic Fitz ask Olivia if she was hungry, but before he could finish his question he heard her voice. "So this is why you dumped me and left me alone and pregnant, you're back with her." Mellie whines out as she rubs her noticeable baby bump.

Olivia takes a deep breath then exhales. Fitz turns like a deer in head lights. Fitz knows he needs to say something and quick. "Mellie why are you here?" Fitz asks clearly frustrated

Mellie rolls hers eyes as she looks at Olivia and answers, "I have an Obgyn appointment, why are you….Noooooo you can't beee?" Mellie looks down at Olivia stomach to see any signs of pregnancy but finds none because Olivia is dressed comfortably. Fitz decides he needs to stop Mellie now before things get out of hand. "Let me know when you get ready for that DNA test." And attempts to walk away…."Do she have to take one?"

Before either of them knew it Olivia walked right up to Mellie and spit in her face and jumped at her as if she was going to hit her causing Mellie to flinch. "Say something else, and I will lay you out, don't come for me…I fight bitches believe that." She then turns to Fitz and says "DNA test huh, I thought it wasn't yours? You so full of shit Fitz. Y'all deserve each other." She says before walking to her car and leaving Fitz and Mellie right where they stood. "I need to change my doctor asap." Olivia says to herself as she drives home. This is just another reason why she's glad she did not give in to Fitz apologies. Realizing Fitz is not the man she thought he was. She knew she needed to stop giving him access to her, and contact her uncle, Edison Davis and his wife Emma if necessary she will have Harrison set up a meet and take actions in regards to joint custody and possible child support. Yep she's taking it there even if she doesn't need it, she knows her baby will in his or her future. Some may say she's being petty but actually she securing her child future at all cost. Right now Olivia couldn't trust Fitz to keep his word and do anything he says. If he decided today to never take care of his child there would be nothing she could do to make him. It was too easy for him to walk away. At this point she could not see herself letting him back.

Every time she thought of Fitz she would think of Mellie and no one want that thought lingering in their mind. She became sick to her stomach once she made it home. The anxiety and anger she was feeling was resurfacing again…. the heartbreak was back...the dishonor….the mistreatment…the disrespect….the disregard for her feelings. Olivia knew she needed to do something because if she continues down this route the stress alone would become too much for her and her unborn child….Fuck Fitz…..she thinks to herself…I need to get away.

Olivia picks up the phone and called Abby…. Abby answers "This is Abby"

"Abby I going to Cambridge…..tonight."

"What happened?" Abby asks out of pure concern….."What did he do this time?"

"I just need time alone. Call me if you guy need me." But before Liv could hang up there was a loud banging at her door. "Abby I will call you back." Liv hangs up and check her phone camera system to see who's at the door.

"Liv"…her name and a loud banging is all that could be heard." She watches Fitz on the phone screen leaning up against the door. Open the door Liv!"…He knocks again….Olivia is startled. Her phone vibrates in her hand…..It's also Fitz….once her cell stops vibrating her home phone rings….Yes she definitely need to get the hell out of dodge before Fitz find out what she's really made of.

Olivia still did not understand even today why people took her kindness for weakness. Why did people always see her love as reason to mistreat her? As Olivia continued standing holding her phone and watching Fitz on the screen while listening to her home phone ringing she waited. Then finally 15 minutes later flashing lights appeared.

Olivia silently thanks her home owner Association.

Outside Fitz sees the flashing lights and walks over to the officer….."Hey officer, my girlfriend lives here, and I was just trying to see if she was home…..But I….you…..know …..I didn't get an answer…The officer's both look at each other then back a Fitz. Still yet to ask him a question…Umm yeah…..he runs his hand thru his hair….I guess I should just go…."

The officer's watch Fitz as he gets into his truck and leaves. Once Fitz has left Olivia opens the door "Thanks guys." She says to the officer's who's familiar with her and Fitz and knew when they got the call Mr. arrogant the lawyer had pissed of the misses off if he was outside the door yelling. It was worth the drive just to see him brought down a notch.

As Olivia driver pulled up on the private airstrip Olivia steps out, 10 minutes later Olivia is boarded and headed for Cambridge.

Once she reached her destination and exited her vehicle she greeted by her half-brother Marcus. She smiles and greets him with a hug. "Hey Marcus."

"Hey Liv." He says as he returns the hug. "Let me get your things." Liv walks into the private home her and her brother built for whenever life became too much they could escape to their very own private sanctuary. Only a hand full of people knew about this place. Olivia's parents, herself, Marucs, Abby, Huck, Quinn, and Harrison. Being in the jewelry business had its perks, and How Marcus really made his money was another secret only Liv and Marcus knew. Fitz didn't even know of this place. Many times Olivia wanted to disclose this location and its existence to Fitz, but something in her gut told her not too. This was her and her brothers sacred ground. And unless they both agreed to share its existence and location was something they kept close to their chest along with a childhood secret.

Marcus is 6 months older than Olivia the product of Eli's affair. Mya was devastated when Marcus's mother showed up on her doorstep with a newborn child asking for Eli. Mya was 7 months pregnant at the time. Eli was not home at the time. A 25 year old Mya was in love with Eli to the point she accepted his illegitimate child once Olivia was born 2 months later. The thought of raising Olivia alone broke her resolve of divorcing Eli. She allowed him to return home the same day Olivia was born and accepted Marcus with open arms on the condition Eli would get joint custody and Olivia was not allow to ever be at Monica's(Marcus mom) house. Marcus and Olivia were very close as sibling being only six month apart and spending four days a week at the Pope house. Once Marcus mom found out Eli was married she immediately stopped sleeping with him and only had dealing with Eli concerning their child.

Unfortunately at about 12 years of age Olivia and Marcus did not follow those rules. One day while at Marcus's house against the Pope's rules Liv snuck into his home. They were in the basement of the home as Marcus was showing Olivia his step dad's illegal gun collection he had hidden only for Marcus to find one day. Olivia's best friend and Marcus girlfriend Marissa was also there. As Marcus was admiring his stepdad's gun they heard what sounded like a gunshot. They all run upstairs into the kitchen to find Monica on the floor in a pool of blood half her face is gone and Marcus stepdad standing over her with a gun in his hand. Marissa screams as Marcus runs to his mom's dead body with tears in his eyes. Marissa's scream startles Marcus's step dad and he turn toward the scream accidently shooting Marissa in the chest. Olivia is overtaken with fear and frozen where she stands.

Marcus becomes possessed with anger still holding the gun he was admiring only moments ago crying over his mother's dead body, when his step father looks at Olivia and apologizes he raises his gun pointing it at her. Marcus sees this and raises his gun pulling the trigger. His stepdad falls to the floor with a gunshot wound to the heart and dies instantly. Olivia is still shook with fear and cannot move. Marcus then wipes the gun he is holding on his shirt and places it in his mother's hand as he tells her he love her and asking her why didn't she leave him. With tear stained eyes he yells for Olivia to move, as she does he presses his mother finger on the trigger of the gun shooting his stepdad again. Something he saw on television (It has to work…right?).

He runs over to Olivia, "Liv we got to get out of here….Come on Liv we got to go…pulling Liv by her arm….He leads her out of the back door and onto the next block back to Olivia's house. Hoping no one saw them they sneak back into Olivia house up to Marcus's room. Unknowingly to them someone indeed did see them. Not just anyone but Marissa older brother Huck the computer geek and boy everyone feared except Olivia.

About five hours later Olivia and Marcus are watching television when the doorbell rang. Eli got up from his chair where he was reading the newspaper and answered the door. It was the authorities informing him that his son's mother had been killed. An apparent murder suicide, and when Eli informed Marcus he could have won an academy award with the tears, but most was genuine as they fell down his face.

Olivia went to her brother and comforted him with tears in her eyes as well. Minutes after the authorities leave the doorbell rings again. This time it is Huck. As Eli and Mya look at him as he walks in they notice something is wrong. Before they could inform him the Marissa was not there they inquired about why he looked so sad. "Huck is something wrong?" Eli places his hand on the kids shoulder as he waits for a response. Tear well up in Huck's eyes. He explains that his sister was killed when she went to Marcus's house to visit him.

This turned into an emotional roller coaster for everyone. Olivia felt like she was about to lose her dinner. Everyone in the house was crying including the dog. With all the sobbing going on the dog began to howl. Boy was this some sad shit. Maybe an hour later Huck ask Olivia if he could talk to her. Olivia, Marcus and Huck go into the game room.

Once they are alone Huck transforms from a sad broken boy to a boy to be feared. Without thinking he pulls out a gun and points it at both Olivia and Marcus…."Who killed my sister? I saw you two running from the house. Now Marcus did you kill my sister?"

Marcus thinking to himself that he had to save his family. The only family he had left he speaks up. "Billy. My stepdad Billy did. He shot my mom, and when we ran upstairs because we were in the basement looking at his guns I still had one in my hand. I guess we scared him. He turn around and just shot….then Marissa just fell…So I shot him with the gun I had in my hand…..He was finna shoot Liv too Huck…So I shot him"…..Marcus drops his head….."Then we ran."

Huck wipes a lone tear from his eye. Olivia then says softly, "it's true Huck, Billy shot Marissa and then Marcus killed Billy.

Huck walks up to Marcus and stands there for a moment. He then grabs him in a hug and tells him. "You tried to protect my sister, and I will forever protect yours."

They became the three amigos. Inseparable until Liv went off to college; Huck went into some special ops training before returning to help Liv start up her first jewelry store while keeping her safe from any and all threats. If it wasn't for Liv Fitz would have been on that list, but Liv would not allow him to harm on hair on his head, and Marcus went in his own direction dropping in on Olivia from time to time. Never losing touch with her. Their secret still held close to their chest.

Back to Liv and Marcus:

Olivia sits down on the sofa once she enters their home. "God it feels good to be here."

"Yeah, it does doesn't it?...I heard you and Huck had to put in some wet work?" Marcus says as he sits next to her.

Olivia lays her head on Marcus's shoulder, "Yeah…he became a threat to me, and weather I wanted to or not Huck had already decided. I just wanted to see the look in his eyes when it happened."

"Damn little sis, you turning all gangster and shit. Since when do you get your hand dirty?"

"I didn't. Huck did all the work. We just paralyzed him. But he threatened to rape me. And you know I couldn't let that happen."

"He deserved to die then…..So tell me sis what brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Harrison."

"Umm Harrison…..He can't hold water."

"Yeah well, he is family."

Olivia inhales…."I just….Just needed to get away."

"From Fitz….really? What'd he do?"

Olivia looks at him sideways, "It's a long story but I will say this"…She rubs her belly…"you're about to be an uncle in 6 months."

Marcus smile, "Really?...Ok now you have to tell me. There's no way you're pregnant with his baby and you came here just to get away unless something happened. Talk to me Liv."

For the next hour or so Olivia shares with her brother the events that have taken place that lead her home. When Liv is done with the long story Marcus is hurt for his sister. He really thought Fitz was good for her but then again maybe not.

"So do you think you will ever forgive him?"

"Maybe"….She says as simultaneously hunching her shoulder as she answers. "I don't know too much has happened. "They continue catching up eating and relaxing.

Over the next two weeks Abby and Quinn flies out on Olivia private jet to stay with Liv. Making sure she has everything she need. Liv is not just their boss, she's their sister. Huck and Harrison stay's behind keeping a close eye on Fitz and Mellie unknowingly to anyone else.

Olivia stomach is starting to show more now. And she's really starting enjoy being pregnant. She sits on the sofa with a bowl of fruit and feeds her face.

"I'm glad you're doing better Liv. Because I feel like some of this is my fault…you know with you and Fitz." Quinn states as she watches Liv enjoy her fruit. Liv looks at Quin somewhat confused.

"Why?"

"Because I saw him coming out of your room, and I should have been clearer when I came to you. I knew something wasn't right and I didn't do enough."

"It's fine Quinn, at least you told me, anyway that's water under the bridge. So move on. I have. Jake is dead and Fitz…well Fitz ….is an ass."

"He's definitely that." Abby pipes in…"I mean who would willingly sleep with Mellie, besides Jake of course….

"FITZ!" Both Quinn and Olivia say at the same time.

"Yeah he is an ass." Abby agrees and they all shiver in disgust.

"Let change the subject." Liv says after they all start to laugh at the thought.

"Liv, you know Lance is crushing on you?" Abby inquires

"Yeah and if I wasn't pregnant he could get it." They all laugh again

"He is fine." Quinn says fanning herself

"IKR!" Liv blushes with her statement

"He doesn't seem to care that you are pregnant." Abby says taking a piece of fruit from Liv's bowl

"I sense that too. He brought me some flowers yesterday just because it was Friday." It was so sweet. Maybe after this pregnancy I will see if there is something more."

"Aww shit…Liv stepping off the Fitz train onto the Lance express." Abby states a bit too excited

Liv becomes quiet.

"I wouldn't say all that Abby, she said maybe." Quinn states as she notices Olivia's mood change.

"Right…right." Abby quickly agrees

…..

Lance owned the security company that Olivia hired to watch over her stores and home except the one in her home town. Huck had that one handled and the others too she just didn't know it. But she would expect nothing less from Huck.

When he was told Olivia was returning to the property he flew out to personally make sure it was secure. He would often meet with her and go over new technology and things he found concerning involving her businesses. He would flirt a little here and there. But lately he's been very open about his attraction to her. Something told him now was his chance. Her boyfriend still hadn't taken her off the market, and now she was here pregnant without him. He didn't care that she was pregnant. He loved children and secretly he was in love with Olivia.

Over the next few months Olivia continued to have no communication with Fitz. She called her parents weekly and they even flew out a couple of times to see her. They were very proud of how Olivia was taking care of herself by doing what she needed to do for her. Fitz had been by the house a couple of times only to be told she was away dealing with the hurt he inflicted on her.

Olivia and Lance grew closer. He was so attentive and caring. Olivia didn't realize how much she missed this kind of treatment. He would do things for no other reason than the fact he was thinking about her. He called to check on her daily when he was not around her. He went to her first time parenting classes with her. He would massage her feet whenever she wanted never being inappropriate with her. Always considering her feeling and just being there for her, with her. And I did mention he was fine. His tall 6'4 frame, sexy lips you just wanted to kiss, deep set hazel eyes, broad shoulders, and an eight pack for days, pecks that you just wanted to rub your hand down, a firm butt, long muscular legs, and smooth vanilla skin, with his low cropped haircut. Fits had some competition on his hands.

**3 MONTHS LATER:**

Harrison had made the decision to close the store early because Liv was home for the final stages of her pregnancy. Quinn and Abby was off all week helping Liv with whatever she needed. Liv's stomach proves to give her challenges she wasn't expecting so she needed all hand on deck. He was surprised to see Lance the head of their security team and Liv had become a real thing and he was here with Liv. I guess pregnancy don't stop a woman from moving on he said to himself. Just as he was wiping

down the last glass display he heard the door chime and in walked Fitz.

Huck saw this on camera and came out to join Harrison. "Hey Fitz, she's not here."

"I can see that. Where is she Harrison?"...Harrison just looks at him…"Please the baby is due anyday. I haven't been able to contact her in months….. She completely abandoned her home…..Her parent's won't tell me anything… I've been going crazy trying to contact her….Please Harrison?"

"Don't you have a son to tend too? Didn't Mellie have her baby last month? What's his name Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV?" Harrison says with a scowl on his face….Huck never says a word, just stands there.

"Mellie's doing too much, the kid is not mine. I have the DNA test to prove it. I'm working on forcing her to change his name." Fitz says in frustration.

"I have nothing to tell you. If Liv want you there she will contact you."

Fitz move towards Harrison in a threatening manner and that's when Huck moves. Positioning himself in front of Harrison with gun in hand…."DO NOT TOUCH HIM!"

Fitz stops in his tracks and steps back. Seeing the gun in Huck's hand he gives up, turns and leaves. He decides to drive pass Liv's place before heading home….who knows she just may be there.

Huck and Harrison closes the store and head to Liv's.

As Fitz enters Olivia upscale neighborhood is shocked to see cars in her driveway and people too. He recognizes Abby and Quinn but do not know the guy talk with light skin completion. "What the Fuck!" he says out loud. "Who is this dude and why is he holding on to Olivia?" Then it dawns on him she's bent forward holding her stomach finding it difficult to walk. They seem to be headed to her truck.

Fitz quickly pulls into her large circular driveway and jumps out of his truck. "LIV!" He yells and is moving towards her and the guy helping her…Don't jump to conclusion Fitz this is what got you into this mess in the first place he scolds himself…."LIV!"….

Liv spotted him the minutes his beams hit the house. She whispers to Lance, "That's my ex." They continue toward the truck. Abby and Quinn intercept Fitz blocking him from going any further than already had. "You need to leave Fitz." Abby states

"Is she in labor?" He says as he tries to push his way past the ladies.

"She will call you Fitz. You need to leave." Quinn pushes him back as she talks

Just then Harrison and Huck pull into the drive way. They were already in route after receiving a text from both Abby and Quinn. Both men jumps out of their cars and stand in front of Fitz until Abby and Quinn along with Lance and Olivia are secure and leaving the driveway.

"Come on guys she's in labor." Fitz turns and jumps into his truck and head to the hospital. Hoping she still planned to deliver at the same facility they discussed earlier in the pregnancy. As he arrives at St. James Medical he sees Olivia truck at the Emergency entrance. He quickly parks and heads inside with Huck and Harrison right behind him.

He sees Olivia with the same guy standing next to her as she's place in a wheelchair. Abby bend down and whispers something in her ear. She turns to look at Fitz then soft rubs her hand up Lance's arm pulling him down to her level and says something to him. He nodes and kisses her on the forehead and turns and leaves not going far but to the waiting room. Fitz looks him up and down as they pass one another. Then walks over to her…..nervous….unsure…insecure…..jealous for the second time in his life he feels jealousy. And both times it was with Liv.

"Hi"

"Hello Fitz."

Nervously he stands there with a goofy childlike look on his face. "So it's time, huh?"

"Looks like a duck, walks like a duck." Olivia says with such sarcasm as she moans and grabs the lower half of her stomach.

"Ok Ms. Pope let's go have this baby. Is this gentleman coming with?" The nurse asks as she grabs the back of Olivia wheelchair.

"Unfortunately yes." Liv says in a strained voice.

The rest of the gang follows them to the labor and delivery area with Lance in tow. Harrison pats Lance on the back as a way to encourage him that everything will be ok.

As they walk down the hallway Abby leans into Harrison and say, "By the way I'm pregnant." And continues walking as if she didn't just drop an atomic bomb on him. Harrison quickens his pace and pulls Abby to the side.

"Are you serious?"

"No Harrison I just pulled that out of my ass?" Harrison falls back against the wall, and Abby continues walking. Not seeing the smile on Harrison face and the fist pump he throws in the air. "I'm going to marry that girl." He whispers to himself and rejoins the group.

Once Olivia is settled into her room the sound of the heart monitor echoes and Fitz is so nervous he can't speak.

"Oh God this hurts." Liv says as another contraction hits her.

Fitz feels helpless, so lost in this moment. He looks at Olivia and thinks she's so beautiful. What the hell was I thinking? But he feels the universe is working on his side and there may be room for a do over.

"I've missed you Livvie." She looks at him

"Can you give me some ice." Was her response

Fitz gets the ice and puts a few cubes in her mouth. In that moment the doctor walks in.

"Hello Ms. Pope….let's see how dilated you are. As he checks her she screams out. Fitz is feeling all kind of jealousy seeing the doctor put his hand up Olivia vagina.

"Well it looks like this little one is on his way. You're already crowning." Let get you set up for delivery.

Olivia could not believe her son was coming so quickly. Even though over the past week she had been having Braxton Hicks, but she was glad.

After 20 minutes of pushing and scream and pain, Timothy Joseph Pope was born 8 pounds 2 ounces, 21 inches long. He was a splitting image of Fitz except his hair was almost blond. He had the bluest eyes. Olivia was so taken at how much he looked like Fitz. Fitz on the other hand Felt like a complete ass for doubting…no….flat out denying this was his child. He immediately fell in love with his little mini me.

"So what are we going to name him Liv?"

"I've already name him, Timothy Joseph Pope."

"What no….he's a Grant."

"You don't get a say so. You didn't even want to give me your last name. Why would I give it to my son?" Fitz was at a loss for words. She was right, didn't mean he had to like it.

"Yeah that's what I thought." She says as she looks at him in disbelief.

Liv didn't realize how angry she was with Fitz until seeing him again. Every emotion is based off of anger. "How did you know I was back anyway?"

"I didn't I was just driving pass in hopes that you were. Look Liv I know a fucked I really bad, but I really want to make it up to you. I want to raise our son together. Mellie is out of my life for good. I took the DNA test just to be sure. She was already pregnant when we slept together….and I know that doesn't make it better…..but baby I miss you so much…..I was…I am at a complete loss without you….you are the best thing that ever happened to me….and I truly fucked up…..I need you and my son in my life Livvie full time. It's took me losing you to realize what I did and what you mean to me and I'm so sorry Liv. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you I swear.

"Fitz I've moved on. I'm dating. The man you saw with me is Lance my boyfriend." Even though Olivia and Lance never really put a title on what they were they've had a lot of heated moments never going too far. Lance knew about Fitz and respected whatever Olivia wanted to do. She decided to move on with him and boy did he love it.

Fitz was truly dead inside now. His face dropped and he turned pale as a ghost. "You've moved on?"

"So have you. You don't want to admit it but you moved on the moment you took up with Mellie. So please visit with you son because I will be inviting Lance to come back soon."

"Are you serious Liv? Just like that? I'm just some dude you had a baby with?"

"You are my son's father, my ex-boyfriend, my baby daddy not just some dude. You'll never be some dude. But this is where we, this our only day. Today we can agree on custody and child support or you take on half of his entire care and financial responsibility. I've already been in contact with my uncle Edison and he's prepared to start the process if you choose not to go this route. There will be no visiting unless it's preplanned with me. When TJ is old enough to go out you will pick him up or I will drop him off and the visiting stops. It is strictly about our son. The no more us. I will introduce you to Lance but you have to be respectful and remove that jealousy face.

Fitz is dumbfounded because he thought he was the lawyer. Olivia is right he didn't really know her.

**Woo, this was hard. Please tell me what you think. Yes Mellie is finally gone. How about Liv and Huck and Marcus backstory, and the fact that have a secret life outside of Fitz? Do you think Liv is wrong for now telling Fitz about this? Is Liv wrong for leaving and eventually starting something with Lance while pregnant? How about when Fitz shows up at her house and the whole hospital scene? Share your thoughts and comment. I may not respond to everyone but know I read every comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**NEW BEGINNING**

Fitz is dumbfounded because he thought he was the lawyer. Olivia is right he didn't really know her.

Unknown to Liv her parents along with Jerry overheard her entire conversation with Fitz. Truth be told they were not feeling any of it. They have seen Fitz desire to fix what was broken and his true love for Olivia. Who is this new guy she spoke of? Why haven't they met him? Olivia was doing way too much, and now was the time to intervene weather Liv liked it or not.

As they walked in Olivia became excited to see her parents including Jerry. "Hey mom, dad, and papa Jerry. " She said full of excitement.

"Hey Libby," said her parents in unison.

"Hey Livvie dear", say Jerry.

Everyone spoke to Fitz. Mya went over and gave Fitz a hug, and Eli and Jerry shook his hand both congratulating him. For about an hour everyone loved on TJ. Then the nurse came in to take him for his cares. That's when Eli asked Jerry to take Fitz for a father and son moment because he needed to speak with Olivia in private. Jerry agreed and he and Fitz left.

Once the room was cleared Mya went in on Olivia. "Liv we heard what you said to Fitz, and I have to ask what the hell are you thinking and are you serious?'

"Excuse me?" Olivia says out of concern for her mother's tone.

"What your mother is trying to say is…..Have you lost your everlasting mind? You don't see this man is trying with everything in his power to fix this. You have a baby with this man. He is tied to you forever now. And you acting like your shit don't stink. You are sitting here doing the same thing to him you accused him of doing to you running away for 6 months without even trying. Two wrongs don't make it right, and you are doing too much" Eli says with a final huff.

"But daddy I…."

"No Olivia ….This child needs both of his parents to do more than get along. You have some random guy in your life that you say is you new boyfriend. Do you plan on having him around your son? Because you are setting yourself up for a possible volcano because Fitz is this child's father and I don't see that going over well with this random guy." Her father continues.

"Libby honey, we normally let you make your own decisions and choices but this is too important. This involves our grandchild and his life. Who is this man? How is he your boyfriend? You just gave birth. You and Fitz have not even sat down and talk about anything. At least you owe your child the decency of trying with his father." Her mother states

Olivia is at a loss for words. Her parents are disappointed in her. When did they become team Fitz. Had they all been keeping in touch with each other? She felt out of the family loop. Did she make the right decision? Did she screw up? Is her son's wellbeing in jeopardy? Olivia doesn't speak. Tears fall from her eyes. She lies back on her pillow sideways and curl up into herself. What has she done?

"Libby?" Her father calls out to her. She does not respond but he knows she's crying. "Libby Bear daddy loves you and I just want what's best for you and TJ. That man loves you, and it wasn't just him involved in this mess. There were two other people working to tear you guys apart. Just talk to him ok?"

Olivia nods and hugs her father. Jerry returns to the room without Fitz and ask if he can have a moment with Liv alone, the Pope's leave and Jerry walks over the bed next to Liv.

"Olivia sweetie, are you ok?" She slightly turns and nods. "I just wanted to thank you for my beautiful grandson. He definitely is a Grant. You know Fitz was blond as a newborn, up until he turned 5."

Olivia turns and sits up. "Poppa Jerry he really hurt me, and I'm so angry with him."

"I know sweetie. He told me…he told me everything...Look Liv I'm not a woman and I could never understand how you feel, but I do know my son, and boy is he dumb sometimes. The truth can be right in front of him and he misses it, except for when he's in that courtroom. He seems to transform into a walking book of insight and knowledge. Nothing gets past him. Something about you throws him off. He gets all nervous when you're around. Unsure like. I'm just asking you to please talk to him. Give him a chance to prove himself. I see the love you both have for each other. Yours is just covered in pain but it's still there. If he messes this up I will personally kick his ass myself."

Olivia giggles. "For you and TJ poppa Jerry I will give it a try."

Olivia sets back against her pillows and thinks to herself about how turned on she was when he walked into the hospital. How she missed him. Seeing him again brought up feelings she had suppressed. She was still in love with Fitz. She was hiding behind her anger. Her dad was right there were two other people looking to tear them apart, and she refuse to let them win. She had her son to think about. Maybe he really is done with Mellie. All this time he had been calling and texting. She chose to turn her phone off, but boy when she turned it back on it was filled with calls, voicemails, and text messages from Fitz. For six months straight he continued to reach out to her professing his love and apologizing for all he'd done.

As Olivia waits for Fitz to return she texts Lance and tell him she will talk with him later and thanks him for his support. Moment later Fitz walks in with TJ and the nurse pushing his bassinet.

Once the nurse leave Olivia is the first to speak. "Can you come to the house when I discharge, I'm not sure if I can handle TJ alone so soon after having him?"

"Really?...I mean sure I would love to." He places TJ into Liv's arms…"What about….umm…that guy..Lance?"

"He knows you're TJ's father…..He and I have and understanding, and I just had your baby?"

"Soo..you're not with him?"

"It's still new Fitz, He wants more but right now TJ is my priority and him around right now…..let's just say TJ needs both of his parents, and with Lance I'm not really sure right now.

"Do you mean that Liv?"

"I'm just saying …..I'm…we're…..let's take it one day at a time with no outside interference."

"Ok." Fitz says as he rubs his son's hair. "We made a beautiful baby."

"Well he looks just like you, but yeah you're right he is beautiful."

"I'm sorry Livvie….for everything…..and thank you." He kisses Liv on her forehead

His scent immediately awakens something inside of her again, the feel of his lips on her skin. As he pulls back he sees that look in her eyes. That look that he missed so much the look of desire. "I missed you Livvie."

"I missed you too Fitz." She says in her head but not out loud…."Boy this is going to be hard." Another thought hits her.

Two days later Olivia was being discharged home. As they walked into her home she remembers in that moment. "Fitz?"

"Yeah Livvie."

"The nursery….. I never got to put it together."

"Oh wow, really. Ok I'm going to set up the bassinet and changing table in your room and I will have the nursery done in a few day. You think Harrison and Huck will help? I can get Andrew as well we can knock that nursery out in no time."

Olivia smiles and stands on her toes and kisses Fitz with a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, I'd like that."

As Liv and Fitz get TJ settled in, they head down stairs with baby monitor in hand. "So Liv, I think we need another bassinet to keep downstairs and baby monitors in every room, what do you think?" Fitz asks intentionally using the word 'we'.

"I think that's a great idea. Are you going to get them or should I?"

"I'll pick them up, and anything else you may think of."

"Ok, but right now I'm hungry, and there's nothing in this fridge."

"How about I pick something up? What do you have a taste for?"

"I want chipotle."

"Ok you call it in and I will go pick it up. While you're doing that can I ask you something? It's kind of been on my mind?"

"Sure have at it"

"Why did you get a new truck and where is your car?"

"We were having a baby. I figured I would need more room, so I traded up." She says smiling "Why?"

"Because it's nice, really nice, I thought maybe someone bought it for you."

"Nope, I bought it myself." She says looking at Fitz, but there was something there in his eyes. "Fitz what is it. I can see it is more than the truck being nice. Tell me."

"It's just….that's a really a big ticket item….you know something I would love to have bought for you."

"Fitz….You could have bought me anything big or small, it would have had the same meaning. It's the thought that counts babe."

Fitz is in heaven she call him babe. "I think that's why I love you. You are so caring."

Olivia just looks at him then says, "Can you go get our food before TJ wakes up?" Not wanting to give in to her emotions.

"Ok I'll be right back." He leaves to go get the food.

Olivia takes a long shower once she's done Fitz is walking through the door. "Do you want your food up here?" He asks as he takes in Olivia's glistering legs as the towel is covering the rest of her upper body. She shakes her head no. "Ok…I'll wait downstairs."

"Ok," Olivia says and dresses and joins Fitz downstairs. They sit at the dining table and eat as they talk.

"So you're not serious with this guy Lance?"

"Not really, not yet"

"Not really. Not yet? What does that mean?"

"We've kisses a couple of times….and….things got kind of heavy…..but we always stopped. We never discuss anything about being together, so we are just kind of going with the flow, but I probably should talk to him to make things clear about you being around."

"Yeah, you probably should." Fitz says as he eats

"I will allow you to see TJ anytime as long as I'm expecting you. Please don't do pop-ups once I'm better and you go back to your place."

"Ok, but answer me this will this dude be around my son?"

"Not right now. I'm not really ready for that. Plus neither of our parents are very approving of it."

"Good." Fitz is feeling somewhat better.

"I been very angry with you, but after hearing my parents and your dad chew me out. I realized I had to at least talk to you."

"Where did you go?" He asks really needing to know.

"My brother and I have a place in Cambridge WI that we had built. It's kind of like our safe haven when life gets over barring. Being in the jewelry business can be strenuous at times. You sometimes deal with shady people and Cambridge is my escape from reality."

"How long have you guys had this place?" Olivia doesn't answer right away, because now it just seems wrong that she never told Fitz about its existence.

"Umm…umm….5 years." She says but don't look at him instead she starts to play with her food no longer really hungry.

"Wow 5 years, huh. " For a moment neither of them says anything. Then Liv asks, "Are you angry?"

"Angry….no….disappoint …yes, because you never told me."

"I know I should have I wanted to but out of respect for my brother's privacy I didn't. There's something else I've never told you, but you being a lawyer I don't think I can."

"Well I'm not a lawyer today. I'm just Fitz your son's father."

"I can't Fitz, you have a sworn duty to uphold the law and you will have to report me."

"You broke the law?"

"Kind of…..no…yes…..I can't say." Olivia's eyes begin to water, and then the tears fall.

Fitz is taken back seeing Olivia so overwhelmed with sudden emotions he gets up and goes to her "Don't worry about it Liv if it jeopardizes your freedom don't tell me. It's ok." He continues to caress her hair as he holds her against his chest.

"He was going to hurt me, we had no choice." She cries into his chest more as she talks

Fitz pulls Olivia from his chest holder her by her shoulders…"Can he hurt you now?... Can he…. Olivia!"

"No." She says shaking her head slowly

"Then there's no need to tell me. If he can't hurt you anymore he's either dead or in jail and as long as he can never hurt you, you never have to tell me…ok?"

"Ok." She says as Fitz pulls her back to his chest telling her not to cry.

Olivia has no idea why she was opening up to Fitz this way, it just felt right. She needed the release. Still to this day, months of being away from him, Fitz still had the effect on her. With him the truth always seems to spill out of her even when she was not trying to express it. How she kept the secret home from him so long is beyond her. She could blame it on her hormones as to why she's telling him now but that would be a lie.

Later that night as they bathe TJ together Olivia's phone rings. She steps away to answer it but once she looks at the caller ID she sends it to voicemail with a message attached 'Can't answer right now, will call you later' and hoped that Lance would understand.

"Who was that?" Fitz inquires

"Lance, I'll just call him later."

Fitz jealousy rises, but he tapers it knowing right now he has the upper hand. He would win Liv back starting with today. He's not sure why but her allowing him to be here with her tonight gave him hope. This dude being around his son is not sitting well with him. He needed to tread lightly because taking Liv to court has crossed his mind. But that would be his last resort knowing she would be hurt, and hurting her again was the last thing he wanted to do. But his son is now his first and most important priority and he would take anybody and everybody down if they got in the way of that, including Olivia.

"So when do you plan on talking to this guy?" Fitz says with no emotion

"Soon" She replies

Fitz doesn't say anything as he remembers Olivia saying his is dad along with her parents scolded her and suggested she talk to him made him realize maybe it's time he sat down with the parents. Now that it seems that they were somewhat in his corner he needed to take full advantage and get some much needed advice.

Once TJ was bathe Olivia feeds him and puts him down for the few hours she was told he would sleep and prepares for bed herself. As Fitz sees this he's unsure what to do.

"Umm…I will sleep in the room down the hall"

"No…please, you sleep in here with your son. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Fitz removes his cloths only leaving on his briefs. Olivia tries not to look but she can't help it. His body is so toned and fit. His eight packs has always been her weakness, and the bulge was ever so noticeable even when it was not erect. She rubs her hand through her hair pretending not to look but taken in every inch of his sexiness. Fitz notices this and enjoys the facts is still has an effect on her.

Three hours into the night after feeding and changing TJ Olivia returns to bed. Fitz is out cold. This is the first time since breaking up with Olivia he has a good night sleep. As Olivia pulls the covers back she notices Fitz's erection. Her body comes alive with desire. Horny was an understatement. Fitz being the last and only man she has been with since her boyfriend before him Russell. He's not worth talking about. But as Olivia looks over Fitz's body underneath the cover she rubs her hand over her breast thinking….Lucky for me I just had a baby or I would give in to this feeling and jump Fitz's bones and ride the shit out of him and end up pregnant again. Suddenly the urge to take Fitz in her mouth was almost overwhelming so she closed her eyes with a huff and turned off the bedside lamp finding sleep in no time dreaming about the one and only Fitzgerald Grant. Throughout the night without trying they ended up migrating toward each other locking their bodies together only to wake the next morning with a smile.

Without a word they release each other and prepare for the day. Today was a busy day at Olivia's house. Her parents, Jerry, Abby, Quinn, Huck, Harrison, Marcus, and Andrew were all present. All the men where painting and putting together the nursery. All the women were cooking cleaning, baby proofing, and gushing over TJ. It was a real family affair. As Olivia passes off TJ to her mom she went to answer her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Liv."

"Oh hey, Lance." Olivia says as she suddenly overcome with a feeling of nervousness.

"How are you? How's the little guy?"

"Umm….he's good"…..Olivia begins to fidget…."Lance this really isn't a good time, can I call you back?"

Choosing to ignore the question he says, "So are you and him getting back together?"

"Now is not a good time. I will call you later."

"When Liv…..when will you call. It's been four days and I haven't heard a peep."

"Lance I can't do this with you right now. I really have to go. I'll call you in a few days I promise." She hangs up without giving him a chance to respond.

When she turns she is startled by her mom standing behind her. "You really need to handle that before he becomes a problem."

Olivia lowers her head. She knows her mother is right but that's a problem for another day.

As she walks toward the kitchen she sees Fitz coming down the stairs. "Livvie, do you want to take a look at the nursery? It all done?"

Olivia head up and is speechless as to how beautiful it looks. "OMG Fitz it's gorgeous."

"Yeah well my son deserves the best." He says with a big cheesy smile. "I think we should wait a few days before he sleeps in here to be sure the smell of paint is gone."

"Yeah I agree." Olivia responds. She then turns and yells downstairs for everyone to come and see the nursery. Everyone does just that loving how coordinated everything looked. The room was a soft yellow with white trim. The initials AJ were on the wall above the crib. Fitz bought all white furniture with yellow trim. He already knew what colors he wanted the nursery to be in case they one day had a second child not much change would be needed.

"Fitz son you really did a nice job on the coordination with everything." Eli comments

"Thanks pops. I really appreciate that coming from you."

As everyone is admiring the room Marcus taps Fitz on the shoulder. "Fitz can I have a word with you?"

Fitz knew when Marcus showed up this moment would come. "Sure man."

They head downstairs and outside to the back patio. Marcus is the first to speak. "So I hear you did a number on my sister?"

Fitz not sure how to respond rubs his hand through his hair before he spoke. "If you mean did I really do something fucked up, then the answer is yes. But I'm trying to fix that and make amends to win Liv back and have my son in my life fulltime."

Marcus nods. "We're men we tend to do that. I just want you to know I'm not taking sides here but she's my sister, and for her to run to our secret hideout means she was either scared or hurt or both. But let me ask you this…Do you regret it?"

"Everyday." Fitz answers with no hesitation

"Is the baby yours?"

"No."

"Good. You have a chance then…..Let's walk and talk." Marcus says as he starts to walk towards the back of the property. "Olivia is stubborn, she's also spoiled and use to getting her way. Liv has always planned everything. She has to have or be in control. When she's not in control she will fight to regain it. If she can't she gets kind of crazy, but you are the only person who was ever able to balance her out, she is not spoiled with you, not as stubborn either. She actually listens to you. You going to have to speak with dad about how to get pass the infidelity. I'm not educated in that area. But you're going to have to remember that what it took for you to get Liv, in order to keep her. Go back too that, once you guys overcome this obstacle and I'm sure you will."

Fitz listens without interruption taken in everything Marcus is saying. He's not sure why Marcus is helping him instead of trying to take his head off but he's grateful.

"Marcus, do you know anything about this guy Lance? There kind of seeing each other."

"I've meet him, but I really don't care for him. He caught Liv at a vulnerable time. I don't like that. Who moves in on pregnant women? He's also the owner of the security team that oversees Olivia's businesses. He seems to have taken a personal interest in her. He has too much access to her and her businesses. My intent is to talk to her about this. If she continues to pursue something with this guy she needs to find someone else to secure her companies." I'm hoping you really step up and get this guy out of the picture. I believe my sister is still in love with you and now you guys have a kid together. This gives you an advantage. She hasn't allowed this guy around yet so you need to talk to dad soon and figure this out. But in the meantime I've got Huck keeping a close eye on Mr. Lance."

"Yeah Huck can be kind of scary. When do you plan to talk to Liv?"

"Today."

"Good. I think I better go and pull pops to the side while I have him rooting for me." Fitz chuckles

Both men head back into the house. Fitz decides now is the time to talk with Eli when he spots him in the kitchen hugging the Mrs. from behind. "

"Excuse me pops can I have a word with you for a minute?"

Both Eli and Mya turn towards him. Eli kisses Mya on the cheek and steps out back with Fitz in tow.

Once Fitz closes the door for privacy he begins, "Pops I need some advice." Eli nods but doesn't speak. Fitz then clears his throat as the nerves in his stomach increase. "Can you…..umm…..I need to know…(Fitz begins to sweat)…I don't know how too…or …..I mean… what too…..How can I…ummm

Eli interrupts him, "How can you get Olivia back after infidelity?"

Fitz looks embarrassed. "Yes Sir. I need to make this up to her. I need her and my son in my life."

"Well son, we are two different people. Mya and Olivia are a lot alike. They love hard. The only advice I can give you is…..Show her who you are…..not the mistake you made….not the ass hole who caused this mess…..but who you are…..Don't bring up the mistake, you've already apologized for that, but if she brings it up apologize a thousand times…..Beg if you have too for forgiveness…then move on and love her and on her…. hard….Do things that otherwise seems corny…..Do special things just because….and last but not least tell her you love her every day for no reason at all. Just say it and mean it. Liv may be stubborn but she's also a helpless romantic."

Fitz has tears in his eyes. Eli walks up to him and hugs him. After a moment Fitz pulls back and ask Eli, "Pop will you forgive me…..for hurting you little girl, and if so do I have your permission to marry you daughter? It may take me some time but I would like to ask Olivia to be my wife. I already have the ring."

Eli smiles becomes so big with his chest poke out he says, "Son, thank you for your apology. You have my permission and my blessing. But we have to get rid of this other fella first."

Fitz raises his eye brow, "I'm working on that now."

"Use your super powers I know you have them or else you wouldn't even be here."

"Thanks pops. I love you man."

"I love you too Fitzgerald."

Fitz and Eli walk back into the kitchen only to see Olivia watching them both.

Eli kisses her on the forehead and walks out of the kitchen. Fitz walks up to Liv and she asks, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine just having a long overdue talk with pops."

"Ok, well I wanted to tell you that tomorrow I'm going to meet with Lance…..I'm going to break things off."

"Not alone right?"

"No Marcus and Huck will be there too, unseen of course but never the less there."

"Does this mean we can try to work things out?"

"Yes, I want us to try."

Later that night once everyone except Fitz went home the sound of TJ cries ring through the monitor. As they entered Olivia room TJ seemed to cry louder. Oliver checks his diaper and begins removing his onesie. Fitz asks, "Can I change him?"

"Sure." Olivia steps back and allow Fitz to take over. "I want you to know I changed his name before I left the hospital."

Fitz stops in his tracks holding TJ in midair. "He has my last name?" She nods

"You hear that TJ you have daddy's last name, and soon as your mommy let me I'm giving her my last name too." Fitz say filled with excitement.

Olivia blushes at his statement. "You mean that Fitz?"

"Yep, I got the ring and everything."

"You got the ring, where….where is it?" She says nervously.

"Just know I got it, and you got a proposal coming."

"Really Fitz, you wouldn't just be saying that would you?"

"No I'm serious no more making you wait, but we got to work through somethings first."

"Can't we do that while we're engaged?"

"You really want to get married don't you?"

"No…. I really want to marry you… Now that I've recognized I was angry and I choose to not be angry anymore. I see that my love for you has not changed. It will take some time to get pass that shit with Mellie, I still hurt sometimes but I have forgiven you, and now that we have TJ we have to find a way to work I will not let Jake and Mellie win without a fight." She says all while watching him change TJ.

After he finish putting TJ's onesie back on he picked him up and turned around with the baby facing her and in TJ little hand wrap around two of his little fingers was a 5 carat diamond ring. "Olivia Carolyn Pope will you marry me?" Holding TJ's arm up waving it at Liv.

She looks at TJ's hand and sees the ring. Tears fill her eyes and she screeches out, "Yeeeeesssss, OMG Fitz yeeeesssssssss."

Fitz removes the ring from TJ's fingers and places it on Olivia's. "I love you Livvie and I'm never letting go of you again."

Olivia is in full blown tears as Fitz leans in and kisses her while still holding TJ. Olivia is so happy she can't stop crying. "Liv baby please stop crying."

"I can't. I'm trying…but I can't."

You have to TJ is hungry. Finally after a whole 15 minutes of crying Liv settles down. " She sits in the rocker and raises her shirt without giving it a second thought and reaches out for TJ. Fitz passes him to her. As he stands his erection becomes very visible. "I'm sorry I just saw your breasts …..and…..it's been a long time." He says trying to adjust his dick in his pant.

Olivia looks at his erection and then back down at TJ adjusting him on her breast she then looks back at Fitz and says, "I will take care of that when I'm done feeding our son."

'Liv we can't….you just had a baby 4 days ago."

"There's more than one way to get rid of that erection." She licks her lips as she finishes her statement.

"Oh…Oh..you mean…you're going to blow me?"

"Yes that what I mean, unless you want to put on a show for me and jerk off while I watch." She says as she tilts her head slightly to the side.

Fitz smiles, "Since you just had our son and is currently using your body to feed him….."

He stops and unbuckles his belt, slowly unzipping his pant releasing his dick from its restraints. Slightly pushing down his pant and briefs he begins to slide his hand up and down his stiffness spreading his precum up and down his length. "Put some baby oil on it." Liv says

Fitz walks over to the changing table and picks up the baby oil poring it in a straight line down his length as Oliva watches. He palms his dick and begins pumping his strong hand up and down it. "You like this baby?"

"Yes just like that." She says as TJ continues nursing. Olivia strokes her other breast as Fitz jerks himself off. "Faster Fitz go faster."

Fitz speeds up his hand motion and begins to grunt and moan. "Mmm…I love your breast baby they've gotten bigger. He pumps his hand up and down his stiffness…rotating it over his large head…he then rotates his hand around his dick in a circular motion still moaning while calling Liv's name softly….Ohhh Livvie..you like this baby?...Mmmm….Ahh …shit ….Livvie….Fuck baby….It' coming already. I can't hold it….it's coming baby." The slick sound of his hand going over the oil is making Liv hot all over. Wishing he was inside of her and it was her wet inner walls making that slick sound instead of his hand also making him about to explode.

"Let me see you cum baby. Make that dick squirt….cum for me baby."

"Ahhhhh shit….Mmmmm…Fuck baby….I'm cumming baby…..Here I come Livvie….Here I come baby….Ahhhhh….Ahh…ssss….mmmm." Fitz releases in his hand still palming himself running his hand up and down his length until it goes limp.

"Dam babe that was sexy as hell." Liv says feeling all kind of turn on. "Yeah it's been a long time for you."

Fitz goes to the master bath to clean up as he winks to Olivia. Olivia holds out her hand and looks at her ring. "Well TJ looks like mommy made the right choice changing your last name to Grant."

…

The following morning Olivia was dressed and headed out to meet with Lance. She picked a public place where Huck and Marcus could get to her in a matter of seconds if necessary. They were there an hour early to set up surveillance.

As Olivia enters the restaurant and spots Lance right away. She walks over to the table. When he notices her approaching he stands. "Hey, sweetheart." He says as his goes in to kiss Liv on the mouth and she turns giving him her cheek instead. This doesn't go unnoticed by him.

"Hello Lance." She says taking her seat

"So how are you? How the little guy? Sorry but I don't know his name yet."

"He's fine, and his name is Timothy. Thanks for asking. Look Lance I'm going to get straight to the point. I'm going to try and work thing out with Fitz."

Lance sits back in his seat whereas he was leaning forward onto the table. "Really? And you couldn't tell me this over the phone?"

"I didn't think it would be fair."

"And you dumping me to run back to your ex is?" He said with a slightly raised voice, anger evident in his face.

"Lance we never discuss what we were. We never put a title on it. Out of respect for you I wanted to let you know in person that Fitz and I are working it out instead of telling you on the phone or flat out ignoring you."

"Oh like you did your ex (refusing to say Fitz's name).

"You know what Lance I think it's time we part this friendship and our working relationship. I'm not comfortable with your attitude or you continuing to work for me. I will be sending a severance check to your corporate office by the end of the week."

"Wait Liv, let's start over, I didn't mean to offend. I apologize. We can go back to being professional only and maintain our working relationship."

"No Lance, I don't think we can. You clearly want more than I can or even want to give so this will be the last time we speak."

"What about all the shit I've done for you, with you, where was he when you were lonely, hell during you whole pregnancy… I'm in love with you Olivia you can't just drop me like this. He doesn't love you. He left you pregnant and alone. I was there for you Olivia….Not him..I was!" Lance face is read and spit is beginning to fly from his mouth as he speaks his anger and jealousy fulling visible.

Liv quickly stands ready herself to leave, "Goodbye Lance." As she turns to leave Lance grabs her arm turning her completely around.

"You will regret this Olivia. Mark my word." He sneers

Olivia looks down at his hand on her arm but before she could say anything Huck walks up from one direction and Marcus another. "Is there a problem? Huck states looking directly at Lance with his jacket slightly open showing his gun.

"I hope not." Marcus states from behind him with his gun visible as well.

Lance quickly swivels his head around after hearing Marcus speak and quickly releases Olivia arm.

Olivia looks at Lance one last time and says, "You services are no longer needed. I don't take lightly to threats, and if you ever touch me again you will lose more than your job."

Huck, Liv and Marcus all leave, As Huck watches Marcus and Olivia get into Olivia truck, he get into his car and makes a call as he pulls out behind them. "He's out implement the new codes." On the other end of the phone Quinn presses enter on Huck home system and in 30 second flat all Olivia's security code changed sequences disabling Lance security company previous access also sending a virus to all his mainframe computers shutting them all down and erasing all previous data. Huck also did the same thing to Lance's cell phone and home computer.

**So there you have it Olitz back in the swing of things.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TOO MUCH**

_Thanks for the many reviews: Negative or disrespectful reviews will be ignored HAPPY READING!_

**CHAPTER 7**

Once Olivia returned home after meeting with Lance she inhales and places her ring back on her finger. "I'm glad I took this off before meeting that dam psycho thank god that's over."

"I think you should still have Huck keep an eye on him for a while Liv, He seemed angry and vengeful." Marcus stated. "I could just take him out, that is what I do for a living."

"Only if deemed necessary, Marcus it's too close to home. It would kill mom and dad if they found out exactly what you do for a living." Olivia states but does not look at Marcus instead she leans her head back on the seat of her truck. "Huck will handle him if needed."

"Ok sis, but don't sleep on that dude." He kisses Liv on the forehead and exits the truck. Liv then goes into the house where Fitz is walking from the kitchen holding TJ.

"Hey Babe how'd it go?" Fitz asks

"He didn't take it well, especially the part about me no longer needing his security company."

"Do I need to worry about this guy?"

"I'm not sure babe, he did threaten me by saying I would be sorry."

Fitz face turns stone cold. "What the fuck Liv! This dude sounds crazy. I knew I didn't like him."

"You wouldn't have like him either way or no other man as a matter of fact."

"Well from this moment on you will need security. I don't trust this dude."

"Fitz no, I can take care of myself. I'm not having a security detail following me around."

"Yes you will and I'm paying for it. So you don't really have a choice."

"Fitz do you know how much that is going to cost?"

"It doesn't matter we both have more money than we could ever spend in two lifetimes. I have my inheritance and my law firm now TJ is set for life and we are set for life. Once we get married you'll have access to everything I have. You and TJ are my first priority and I'll be damned if I do nothing and this guy follows through with his threats. Livvie I can't sit back and do nothing. My job is to protect my family and that's what I'm going to do at all cost."

"Ok. I get it. You can hire the security." She says after seeing how passionate he is about protecting her and TJ.

"Now, what about your businesses? Does he still have access to them?"

"No, Huck took care of all of that. He now has taken over the accounts for all my companies. Marcus is working on hiring personal security for each location. I have closed all locations until they are in place. The employees don't mind because they are still getting paid.

"When did you have time to do all of this?" Fitz asks looking at Olivia in astonishment

"Abby and Quinn do more then sell my jewelry, they handle all that stuff. I just make a phone call to them and it gets done."

"Ok women you are amazing and I love you."

"I love you too." She says as she leans into him giving him a deep kiss.

"Liv, baby please don't start something you can't finish?" He says in between kisses

"Oh I can finish." She says as TJ begins to squirm in Fitz's arms. "But since my son is in need of some mommy time I'll wait." She takes TJ and cuddles with him as she begins singing to him.

"By the way you need to pump more milk this little guy eats a lot."

"Ok, my boobs are getting pretty full can you get my breast pump and bring it down?"

"Do I get too hook it up?" He says with a smile Olivia laughs and says yes. Olivia finishes nursing TJ and places the sleeping child in his rocker.

Olivia begins allowing Fitz to place the breast pump on her boobs as TJ sleeps in his rocker. Olivia is taken with laugher at Fitz because he keeps licking her nipples whenever milk would leak out. He would make comments to their son about how it taste. He finally gets the pump on properly and watches in amazement.

"Baby when is your check up?"

"A whole three weeks away." Fitz falls back on the sofa and moans as he rubs his erection.

"Baby do TJ have enough milk for another feeding?"

"Yes he has enough for three feedings, I just didn't want him to run out he's hungry like every 3 hours."

Olivia doesn't say anything she just removes the pump from her breast placing it on the table and kneels in front of Fitz removing his dick from his bottoms and takes him into her mouth without a word.

Fitz sucks in a deep breath as he watches Olivia take almost all of him in. "Ohhh fuck baby…"

Olivia sucks him off strong and fast. Fitz feels as if he's in heaven. He pumps into Liv's mouth with eagerness. The sensation is so overwhelming. He has missed this so much. He grabs Liv by her hair to slow her down otherwise he's going to lose his load without getting to enjoy the feeling longer. "Ahh shit baby slow down, you're going to make me cum to fast and I'm not ready to cum yet. Your mouth feels so good."

Olivia just moans as she slows her minions down. She pulls back and licks her tongue around the head of his penis sucking him all around and up and down as she slides her small hand around under his sac and massages them. "All yes baby, just like that." Fitz pumps into Olivia's mouth slow and methodically. Then without notice Olivia deeps throat Fitz causing him to lose his load in the back of her throat. Oliva takes a moment as she swallows his seed before removing him from her mouth. Fitz is trying to catch his breath and just looks at Olivia with disbelief.

"You're welcome." She says as she stands and kisses him deeply before heading to the bathroom to rinse her mouth before resuming pumping.

Later that evening Abby and Harrison arrive for a visit. "Hey Abbs, Hey cousin", Olivia greets Abby and Harrison as she invites them in.

"What's up Liv, where' TJ?" Harrison asks as Fitz enters the room

"Fitz my man, what's up buddy?" He walks up to Fitz giving a brotherly hand shake.

"Harrison, what brings you guys by?"

"Came by to see TJ and Abby and I wanted to talk with Liv."

"Ok I'll let you guys talk, but TJ is sleeping."

"Oh you can stay your family too."

"Ok guys what up?" Liv asks

"Abby's pregnant!" Harrison says with excitement

"Whaaaat! Really! Congratulation guys" Oliva says as she hugs Abby then Harrison

"Congrats guys." Fitz says giving Harrison a look that Harrison couldn't quite read.

"How far along are you Abby?"

"Two months." She says with a smile on her face

"Harrison let get a drink and celebrate." They head toward the dean leaving Liv and Abby to talk alone

"So Abby, when did you and Harry hook back up? Are you guys together now? What happened to Alyssa?" Olivia was shooting questions at Abby too fast

"Ok, ok, slow down Liv, after you left I told him how I felt and he jumped my bones right then and there. I didn't stop him hell I welcomed it. We been kind of fucking like rabbits ever since and I can't get enough of him. I'm in love with him Liv. I think he loves me too. I was on birth control but I still ended up pregnant."

"Wow ok, when did you find out?"

"The day before you came home, I was just feeling so tired all the time, but extra horny and then my monthly friend didn't come. That was it for me, that when I knew. Harrison and I just got it confirmed today."

"I'm so happy for you guys Abbs, so what happened to Alyssa?"

"I don't know I think he dumped her. She hasn't been around."

"I see things are working out between you and Fitz."

"Yeah, things are good."

"What happened with the Mellie situation?"

"She's out of the picture. The DNA proved him not to be the father."

"But she named the baby after him, that bitch is dirty."

"She did what, how do you know?"

"Everybody knows Liv, except you apparently."

Olivia jumps up from the sofa where they were sitting and stormed into the dean to confront Fitz.

Before she could get in the room, her voice could be heard, "Fitz….Mellie named her baby after you? How come I'm just now hearing this?"

Fitz is stunned at Olivia's approach. "Uhhh…yeah she did, but I took care of that. He doesn't have my name anymore. I took her to court and the judge threatened her with jail time and her child being placed in foster care for falsifying a document using my name and me as the father when the DNA clearly proved me adjudicated as not being the father. I'm sorry baby it just didn't come up, but I was not keeping that from you I promise.

Olivia was still heated but she understood. "I told you that bitch was dirty." Olivia says before walking out of the room.

Fitz looks at Harrison and shakes his head, "That was close. I just got her back in my life"

"You dodge a bullet with Mellie." Harrison comments

"Tell me about it. Hey man what happened to that Alyssa chick?"

"I broke it off. Abby is it for me. I've been in love with that woman forever. I want to ask her to marry me."

"Really! That great man, I proud of you. You finally put away that player's card."

"Yeah, I just hope my dad will be as happy."

"Why wouldn't Edison be happy for you?"

"He believes we should stick with our own kind as he so pleasantly put it. He's low key racist."

"Edison Davis, racist…..who knew. I worked for that man and never saw it."

"Like I said…low key, when my mom was alive she used to always tell him that he was racist.

"Sorry to hear that, what about the baby will he accept it being biracial?"

"That's up to him, my baby will be loved and raised without his views, and he does not get an opinion."

Fitz nods and they continue their man time, as the women continue their girl time.

**THREE WEEKS LATER:**

Olivia is just putting on the final touches to her lips as she readies herself to meet Fitz after her checkup, when her doorbell rings.

She looks through the peep hole and is taken back by who's at the door. She opens the door.

"Alyssa?"

"Hi, Liv…..can I talk with you for a moment?"

Olivia is shocked and confused. She's not sure what this woman wants. They are not friends. Why is she at her door? This has to be about Harrison…..Oh god don't let her be pregnant. Should I let her in? My gut says something is not right here. Why is she here? Why not Harrison? Why is she at my door?

"Alyssa I'm on my way out, and I really don't think this is appropriate you being here. If this is about Harrison you need to speak with him. So I'm sorry but no we can't talk for a moment. Have a good day."

Olivia closes the door, her gut is really buzzing. Then she hears Alyssa yell "I LOVE HIM OLIVIA, PLEASE TELL HIM THAT! THAT I LOVE HIM!"

Olivia calls Harrison the moment she closes the door. "Hey Liv…."

"You have problems Harry; Alyssa just left my house yelling shit like she's in love with you! Wanting to talk to me about you I take it. I told her I was on my way out, and she starts yelling about she's in love with you."

"FUCK!" Harrison says. "Sorry about that Liv, I'll take care of it."

"Harrison please tell me you wrapped it up?" This was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep and flushed it. But I'll talk to her, again Liv I'm sorry."

"Just be careful Harry this bitch is bat shit crazy." She warns him before hanging up.

Olivia leaves once her security team arrives to transport her around today at the request of her now fiancé.

After receiving the all clear from her six week checkup Olivia is undecided on the kind of birth control she wants to use. With TJ she may forget to take the pill. She heard the Depo shot makes women gain wait, and she couldn't have that. So she went with the IUD. She was scheduled in 10 days to have it implanted since her period was due in 3 days. After leaving the doctor's office Olivia decided to stop and see Fitz for a possible lunch date. As she drove to his office she decided to call Abby and pre warn her about Alyssa crazy ass.

"Hey Liv, How's my god son?" Abby answers on the first ring

"He's fine; my parents are sitting for us. I had to makes some runs today. But guess who stopped by the house as I was leaving…Alyssa" Olivia states before Abby could answer the question.

"Alyssa? Really? Why?'

"I take she wanted Harrison, and get this she says she loves him. At least that what she yelled when I closed the door in her dam face."

"Oh this bitch is crazy."

"Yeah Harry got a stalker, watch your back Abbs."

"No that bitch better watch her back with her desperate ass."

Olivia laughs out loud. "I believe you too. But I have to go Abbs, I just didn't want this chick catching you off guard."

"Thanks Liv. By the way when are you coming back to work?"

"I never left; I don't do day to day. That's what I hired you guys for. How is the new security team working out?"

"Pretty good, they kind of look like some real bad asses. If I didn't have Harry….."

"ABBY! Liv says cutting her off. "If it's left up to Alyssa you won't have him for long."

"I wish he would….He'll be walking around dickless."

"Bye Abbs."

"Bye Liv." Both women disconnect the call.

Olivia arrives at Fitz's office and head up the elevator to the 2nd floor where the action happens. As she walked in she notices his new secretary is busy putting on lipstick instead of working. "When did he hire this chic? She looks more like she's ready for club night instead of working in a professional setting. I'm going to have to talk to him about this. She thinks to herself.

Olivia was tempted to walk right past her and go straight to Fitz's office, but decided she needed to see if this chic had eyes on her man. Yep Olivia's feeling a bit of jealousy. So she stops in front of the secretary's desk, but the women who name is Lisa is too busy putting on more lip stick and puckering her lips in her compact to notice Liv standing there.

Liv clears her throat…"Excuse me…

Lisa looks up, "Oh I'm sorry how may I help you?"

Putting her newly ringed finger in front of her purse she responds, "I'm here to see Fitz."

Lisa frowns as she notices the large rock on Liv's finger taking an immediate dislike to Liv, "Umm do you have an appointment? Mr. Grant only sees clients by appointment only?" Intentionally calling Liv a client

"I'm not a client, and I don't need an appointment, so is he in?" Liv says, the client comment not sitting well with her. "Never mind I'll see myself in." Olivia walks towards Fitz's office as Lisa jumps from her seat.

"Ma'am you can't just go in there." Her please fall on death ears. Olivia continues walking right into Fitz's office with Lisa in tow yelling for Liv to stop, but of course Liv keeps it moving totally ignoring her.

Opening the door Fitz immediately looks up and smiles. "Hey baby." Getting up from his seat and holding his arm out ready to receive Olivia as she walks directly towards him.

Lisa and her 5 inch heals could not keep up. "I'm sorry Mr. Grant but she….." He waves her off while he deeply kisses Liv once she reached him.

Lisa frowns and places her hand on her hip with a huff. In that moment Andrew appears in her peripheral.

"It's fine Lisa."….He guides her out of the office as he says hello and goodbye to Liv, "Hi Liv….bye Liv…later Fitz." Liv and Fitz both wave goodbye without stopping the deep kiss. Once the door closes Olivia pulls back.

"I want her gone."

"Who Lisa? She's harmless Liv."

"I…..want….her….gone."

"Can you tell me why?"

"She called me a client without inquiring why I was here, and she likes you. Her boobs are about to spill out of her shirt, her skirt is way too short for a professional setting, she has bad taste in lipstick, and again she wants you."

"She knows who you are Liv, there's a picture of us right here on my desk with TJ. Everyone knows who you are. I made sure of that. Excuse me a minute." Fitz says as he picks up the phone and presses one key.

"Andrew I need a new secretary."

"Done." Andrew responds and hangs up the phone and instructs his secretary to call the hiring office and have them find Fitz a suitable secretary.

Fitz then walks outside of his office to Lisa's desk. "You disrespected my fiancé when you knew who she was. Pack up your things you're fired." He walks back into his office and closes the door.

"Better?"

She smiles. "Better."

"Do I get another kiss?"

Liv gives him a sexy look as he walks up to her and their lips lock again. The temperature in the room shifts. They are both so turned on they lose control themselves. It's been over a year since either of them has had sex or been intimate with each other. Olivia is trying to control her desire even though she was cleared by her doctor, but everything is fuzzy. The feel of his lips are all she can think about and what he can do with that tongue.

She's so caught up in the moment she can't think because Fitz fingers are now inside of her once his lifts and places her on his desk. He doesn't care if she wasn't cleared he wanted her now. He knows he should ask her but he' afraid of the answer so he doesn't ask. "Oh Livvie baby…I need you baby….can I take you right here? Oliva's only response is a long drawn out moan. "I need to taste you…Damn you smell so good."…Ummm Fitz….Ahhh Fitz…Liv grabs Fitz's hand trying with all she has to push him further inside of her. The sensation and feeling is so good to her as she pumps into his fingers.

"You like that Livvie? Damn baby you're so wet….Fuck Fitz says, the throbbing in his dick is overwhelming, he need to feel her wetness. Without a second thought he pushes her skirt up further as he pumps his fingers faster, kissing her anywhere and everywhere. "Baby I need you…..it's been so long….damn Livvie…I need you baby."

As Liv is spread out on Fitz desk with her skirt hiked up and legs spread wide she tries to speak but she can't. Her hormones are out of control. Her sex drive was never gone but everything about Fitz just made her want to fuck all the time. "Ba…..ba….mmm…mmm." Fit removes her panties with one swoop and is now face deep between Liv's legs. "Ohhh….ohhh….ohhhhhh goddddd….yesssssssss babbbbby."

Fitz tastes every part of Olivia sweet pot as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of her. But his dick can no longer be ignored. He instructs Liv to hold her legs up as he continues to attack her pussy with hungry aggression. Licking and sucking as his long snake like tongue works its way in and out of her replacing his fingers. Fitz quickly unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants, and let them fall. Liv is oblivious to everything except the feeling of Fitz super powers rendering her helpless. Fitz knows he should stop himself, but the taste and scent of Olivia has taken control of him. Control is something he does not have in this moment. His desire for Liv is too powerful.

When she showed up in her pencil black knee length skirt and blue satin blouse tucked in but the two top button undone and matching heels, with the simple yet elegant jewelry from her collection around her neck and matching diamond studs. Her revealing neck due to her hair being pinned up was the moment he knew he was going to take her there in his office.

As Fitz stand up straight he pulls Liv to the end of the desk and leans back down to her taking in her soft long neck and leaving his mark as he sucked every inch of her. "I need you baby…..It's been six weeks since the baby.…I need to be inside you"…..Fitz slowly inches his dick in Liv…..tight….wet…..warm….no ….HOT opening….

Olivia is a goner. She couldn't stop this from happening even if she wanted to, which she didn't…."More…..more baby…..pleasssssse more."

Fitz slowly give Liv more of his length….inch….by….inch….deeper….and deeper…..slow….rotations….until he's so deep his balls are touching Olivia's bottom. The feeling of her nails going deep into his back even with his shirt on is a boost in his need to take her. Fitz lets out a sound that is unrecognizable even to him once he was balls deep.

Without words they fucked all over Fitz's office…..the desk….the couch….the floor…the wall…..the bathroom….. Even the shower. They just had no more control over the need to feel each other. The draught was officially over.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Once they were dressed and their senses returned they sat on Fitz sofa as Liv laid her head on his shoulder basting in the afterglow of their intense love making Fitz finally speaks.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't ask you how it went at the doctors."

Liv thinks to herself, I hope he's not going to be angry with me…. "I got the all clear, but I don't start my birth control for ten more days." Fitz never flinches after he caught her meaning.

"Well we will be married soon. And I started it, besides you were lost the moment I kissed you. "

"So you're not upset with me for not saying anything to stop you?"

"Liv baby I used my super powers on you. You can never find words against that."

"You do tend to do that to me whenever we make love."

"That's because we are meant for each other Livvie. I know that now. I didn't appreciate you and what you brought into my life. But I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you that you are my priority. I will listen to you, I will love you, I will respect you, and I will always be there for you. I promise." He kisses her forehead. "I love you Livvie and thank you for my beautiful baby boy and for giving me another chance."

Liv now have tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Fitz…..for not allowing you to be there…..for not sharing the experience….for leaving you and not giving you a chance to explain…..I'm sorry for running away without talking through our problems. I love you too Fitz with everything inside of me…I never stopped loving you…..You and TJ are the love of my life, and thank you for creating him with me….even if it wasn't intentional." ….They both laughed.

Fitz places his hand on Olivia's abdomen." We may have just made another TJ today."

"Yeppers….we may have, you only came in me like four time."

"Five." Olivia looks at him in total surprise. "That first one busted as soon as I put the head in, but I was so horny and turned on it didn't matter."

Olivia laughs, "Oh yeah we definitely made another baby. We will know for sure in 3 days if my period doesn't come."

"So I have to wait three whole days to make love to you again?"

"Yes, unless you 100% want to make another baby now, or you could use a condom. But it's actually 10 days before I get my IUD"

"Fuck that I can't wait 10 days even though I hate the way those things feel. They always squeeze my dick but I can't stop now that we've started."

"You're probably buying the wrong size and or brand babe. What did you use in collage?"

"I was only sleeping with on person in college. I was more focus on my studies. I just pulled out with her.

Liv decides she doesn't want to hear any more so she stands and ready's herself to leave. "Babe I need to pick up TJ from my parents. I told them I would only be gone two hours and I'm already late."

"See you at home then?" She nods. He kisses her and walks her to the elevator. As Liv steps inside she hears Andrew yelling goodbye. She waves and leaves.

Andrew walks up to Fitz and pats him on the back before saying, "Your new secretary will be here tomorrow. Her name is Lauren Fisher, and don't worry Olivia will approve."

"Thanks Andy, hey how about some lunch."

"Yeah I'm sure you and Liv work up a hell of an appetite let's go, you're buying."

…

As Olivia is in route to pick up TJ she calls her parents. "No Olivia he is staying overnight….please don't come and get him yet?" Her mother pleads on the phone after seeing on the caller ID Liv was calling.

Olivia laughs, "Mom I've never spent a night away from my little pumpkin."

"And I've never spent a night with your little pumpkin, well our little pumpkin. Please Livvie you and Fitz need some alone time. One night isn't going to hurt."

"Libby bear we beg of you." Her dad says into the phone.

"Let me check with Fitz and make sure he doesn't have any plans with TJ and I'll call you back."

"We've already spoken with Fitzgerald and he said if you were fine with it, he had no problem with him staying."

"Fine mom, I got to get used to him being away from me anyway. Just let me know in the morning what time to pick him up."

"Thank you dear talk with you later." Mya hangs up before Olivia could change her mind.

Olivia was about to call Fitz and give him a serious attitude for not warning her that her parents had spoken with him putting her on the spot when she notices a text from him. 'Hey babe moms called and wants TJ 2 stay overnight, told her I was fine w/it if u were 2. Love you Fitz'

Liv instructs the driver to take her home when her cell phone rings again. It's Huck.

"What."

"There was a break-in at the LA location."

**TOO BE CONTINUED….**


	8. Chapter 8

**TOO MUCH…**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Happy Reading.**

"What."

"There was a break-in at the LA location."

Olivia immediately feels a headache coming on. "How much damage?"

"Mostly the display jewelry, the private collection I instructed to lock down in the floor safes."

"Do we know who's responsible?"

"I have a my suspensions, but no"

"Who do you suspect?"

"Lance."

"Where are you?"

"On my way to the air strip."

"I need to talk to Fitz. If I'm not on the plane in an hour leave without me, but send the plane back. Have you talked to Harrison?"

"We're all meeting at the air strip."

"Good. I'll call you back." Olivia hangs up and calls Fitz

"Hey babe." Fitz answers on the first ring.

"My store in La was hit." Olivia rushes out

"Where are you?" Fitz says in a demanding tone

"In the car." She replies

"Go home. I'm on my way." He instructs

"Ok. Love you babe." She pushes out

"Love you too." He answers then hangs up

Once Fitz arrives at Olivia house, he walks in and hugs Olivia and tells her the Grant jet is ready to go and that he already spoke with Huck and Harrison. They grab a few item of clothing not knowing how long they may be gone. Once they have boarded the jet and is seated next to one another Fitz notices Liv is a bit quiet. "What are you thinking about Livvie?" She looks at Fitz and she tells him about how Huck suspects Lance. Truth be told he was Olivia's first thought as well. She had under estimated this man and a since of grief is upon her because she has a feeling this is just the beginning of things to come from Lance. "What do you think?" Fitz asks, even though the look on Olivia's face told him she was somewhat worried the Lance was indeed behind the break-in. "I think I need you to move back into the house fulltime."

Something on the inside of Fitz shifts, he senses fear in Olivia. The need to protect his family has come front and center. A part of him wants to take care of this Lance guy himself. "Done." He takes Liv and pulls her into him. An hour later they are in LA. Their security team awaiting their arrival. They are transport to the location and both are shocked at the amount of damage done. Olivia was immediately greeted by her team and the employees. But before they could explain what they think happened to Olivia an officer walks up to her and Fitz and addresses Fitz thinking that he must be the owner since everyone's attention was now on him and Olivia. He just assumed Fitz was the person to talk too. "Hello Sir. Are you the owner?" Fitz draws back and looks at the officer, as everyone turns and give him an unbelievable glance. "No, my fiancé is." Fitz states. The officer looks around looking past Olivia as to say who's your fiancé? He decided not to say anything else right away as to not put his foot further in his mouth. Liv finally steps forward, without showing her disappointment in this man racist assumption she reaches out her hand. "I'm the owner, Olivia Pope."

The officer face turns beet red. Clearly embarrassed he apologizes and begins to stutter as he speaks. As he blunders along they learn that the thieves were not very good. That it appeared to be a more personal seeing all the broken displays and holes in the walls. It appears they wanted to more so vandalize the place than rob it. Olivia is done talking to this guy and says, "I'll look around and give you a report of what's missing, including the thousands of dollars' worth of jewelry that was in all those broken display cases you called vandalism." She waked away from the officer into the damaged store. Her heart is crushed at the amount of destruction. Maybe the officer was right, this feels very personal. This entire sales area will have to be redesigned everything would have to be replaced. Thank god for insurance Olivia thought. She then turns to the manager for the LA location. "Amy what was your final count in the display cases before closing?"…Amy nervously answers "187,000." Olivia looks at Huck and he nods his head confirming the count last logged. "Close to 200,000 worth of jewelry taken, what about the personal collections?" …."They are still in the floor safe. They totally missed it." Amy answered…This brought Liv some solace. "Once the police are finish, shut the store down and update everything to the floor safe design. As a matter of fact I want this done to all three stores." Fitz is curious so he asks what kind design they are all referring too. Huck explains it a steel safe that lower itself under the floor that incases itself into another steel safe that's surrounded by concrete and hidden behind a false floor. Olivia tells Huck to update the website letting everyone know they are available online only as well as hang sighs in the windows of each business location until further noticed. Contact all the employees and insure them they will still be paid during the closings.

Olivia and Fitz stay in LA for 2 days to handle all the insurance claims, and police business before flying back home. Once they landed they went and picked up TJ from Liv's parents and headed home. Fitz needed to go to the office, so after showering he walks downstairs into the kitchen where Liv has prepared a small breakfast and is sitting eating as she talks to TJ. "I made you some coffee and bacon." Liv says

Fitz grabs four pieces of bacon ramming them all into his mouth and picks up Liv's toast and bites into it before kissing her on the lips.

"By the way my period started today." She says just as Fitz was headed out of the door. He walks back and kisses Liv again and walks out the door feeling a sense of relief. Having a second baby right now would have definitely been hard, but he was willing to do whatever was necessary to prepare to raise two children 10 months apart clearly under the age of 1 because this was his family and his desire to make love to his fiancé was something he couldn't seem to control for long. He needed to feel her and love her with everything inside of him never forgetting that he truly almost lost her and his son due to his own inability to see what he had.

Olivia is also feeling a sense of relief too. She needed to stay away from Fitz until she gets her IUD. That was easier said than done though. He couldn't keep his hand off of her in LA, so both of their oral skills had to suffice both in LA and this morning in their bedroom, because Fitz don't seem to care that their son is only 1 month old, along with the fact he makes her not care either once he uses his super powers. If she didn't do something fast she was pretty sure she was going to end up pregnant again very soon.

The following day Olivia became worried again. Her period stopped. She knew the likely hood of her being pregnant was much greater now. "Dam Olivia looks like you about to have another baby in 9 months." She tells herself. She decided to allow her and Fitz to get it confirmed together. She finished getting TJ dressed and wanted to visit Abby since the store was closed Abby would most likely be at home or at Harrison's. After getting TJ all cleaned and dressed in his tiny jeans and sweater Olivia couldn't help but to take a picture of such cuteness and send it to everyone. The most common responds were how much he looked like Fitz and the second one was how cute he was. After sending the pictures she calls Abby." Hey chica, where are you?"

"I'm at Harrison's, why?"

"Because your god son and I are coming to visit." Liv answers

Abby is over the moon that Liv and TJ are coming over. She phones Harrison about Liv's planned visit in which he is just as excited and states he'll be home in about 20 minutes. As Liv walks out of her house she gets this feeling deep down in her gut that she can't quite put her finger on. She stops and scans her property before placing TJ into the SUV. Her security team notices this and begins to scan the perimeter with more depth. Olivia finally satisfied she placed and secured TJ in the truck and hops in and heads to Harrison's. As they drove to Harrisons, Olivia noticed the detail kept looking in their mirrors. "Is there a problem gentlemen?" Olivia asked as she starting looking back trying to see what they may be looking at.

"It's appears we are being followed ma'am. We're circling the block just to be sure." The security detail on the passenger side stated.

Olivia becomes a tad bit nervous. "Followed, could it be Lance." Olivia thinks to herself. She continues to look out the back window as well. After about 10 minutes of cutting corners and making unscheduled stops only to pull back into traffic they seemed to be headed to Harry's.

"The coast is clear ma'am." The voice from the front of the SUV says. "We'll be at your destination in 15 minutes. Olivia nods to him through the rearview mirror. She sits back and thinks did I really even know Lance. He's not that stupid is he…..to follow me? I hope not. Olivia gets the feeling she need to take her brother's advice and not sleep on Lance. Her store being robbed after firing him is no coincidence. And the amount of damage showed rage of some sort. Thank god Marcus and Huck had eyes on him. He will be dealt with soon enough.

**AT FITZ OFFICE….**

Fitz is talking with Andrew as he paces back and forth in his office. "I know it was him Andrew. I just can't prove it." Andrew watches Fitz pretty much wearing a hole in the carpet. "So what are you thinking?"

"I think we should ruin him. Put him on the blacklist. Take his ass down. Make him wish he never met Liv"

"Fitz only Jerry or Liv has that power. Blacklist? You're just now making it into the billionaires club." Andrews says just giving it to Fitz straight.

"You underestimate me Andrew. I like that everybody underestimates me."

"I don't underestimate you Fitz it's just black balling is a dirty game. And you Fitz are not good at playing dirty except in the courtroom. You are not your father."

"Well then I'll just have a talk with my dad."

"What about Liv?" Andrew asks

"What about her."

"Are you going to talk with her? You know keep her in the loop about your plan. You don't want to let this shit coming between you guys, and you and her end up arguing about this dude."

"You're right man, I should talk with Liv first."

"Now that we got that out of the way, when is the wedding?" Andrew says changing the subject

"You know what, that's a good question. Whenever I ask her when does she want to get married? She says she doesn't know."

"What? All that time she was pushing you to marry her and now she don't know? "Umm." Andrew says with a nod while rubbing his chin. "You better figure that one out. There's something there." Once Andrew leaves Fitz sits back in his chair and his mind begins to wonder how he's going to have this conversation with Liv.

Once Fitz returns home later that night he decides to have a drink in the den before approaching Olivia. Suddenly needing some liquid courage to help him along. Just as he pours his first glass Liv walks into the room. "I thought I heard you come in." She walks up and kisses him before asking him when was he planning to moving back in?" " I will have all my thing back this Saturday when I have more time." Olivia accepts his answer and tells him about her day, including the disappearance of her period." Fitz is feeling this is his opening to lay out his plan and start the conversation he needs about this Lance thing and why she keeps avoiding talking about setting a date for the wedding. Fitz swallows the hard liquor and enjoys how smooth it goes down. He quickly pours himself a refill. Olivia sees this and knows something is on his mind that's hard for him to express. So she takes him by his hand leading him out of the den and to the couch. "I made your favorite Chicken Orzo salad, with extra chicken breast for dinner. How about you relax while I fix your food and we can talk while we eat…Ok?" He smiles and is suddenly feeling relaxed. "Ok."

"Where's TJ?" Fitz ask Liv once she returns with their meals. "He's up in his crib sleeping." She says after placing a fork of the Chicken Orzo in her mouth. Fitz is calmer but still nervous. As Fitz finishes his Chicken Salad, Olivia hand him a glass of bourbon as she sips on her red wine. "What's on your mind Fitz? I know something is bothering you. Please talk to me."

"If I talk to you will you talk to me about why we don't have a date to get married yet?" Olivia looks at him for a moment. Feeling her emotions boiling up and the ability to not cry is becoming impossible. Fitz is such a wimp when Liv cries. "Its ok baby you don't have to talk right now. It's ok." Olivia tries to control her emotions as she lays with her head on Fitz's chest. Then in a quiet small voice she speaks, "I'm scared." Fitz is really confused now. Why would she be scared this is what she wanted? He thinks. "But why baby, what are you scared of?" She pulls herself from his chest and pulls her knees to her chest as she sits up on the sofa.

"That you will one day resent me. For forcing you to be a dad before you were ready, which in turn forced you to now marry me. I keep asking myself where we would be if I hadn't gotten pregnant. Are we here because I forced your hand? Because I stopped taking my birth control. Because I was selfish. Like did you purpose because of these things, did you feel so threatened by another man it made you want to marry me. All of these things scare me because I need you to love me for me and marry me because you want to get married to me and spend the rest of our lives together. When you thought TJ didn't have your last name you looked so hurt….was it because I changed it…..All of these things scare me Fitz, and I don't want to force you into doing anything else ever."

Olivia break down crying because she was finally able to express her greatest fear of Fitz resenting her one day. Fitz had never really thought about it since that conversation they had in his office when she told him she was pregnant where he quickly dismissed it.

"Baby I could never resent you for giving me a beautiful son. For helping me realize how important you are to me. For giving me reason to fight for someone I can't live without in my life. For helping me see I needed to grow up and get my priorities in order. I can never resent you for helping me see that you and my son are the love of my life. I love you and I want you to be my wife because I am in love with you. And if we have another child on the way I welcome him or her because we did that together. I knew what I was doing when I bust my first nut that day in my office Livvie. So no I don't and won't resent you for helping me change my life and thinking for the better."

In that same moment TJ cries could be heard through the monitor. Fitz tells Liv to just sit, that he would get TJ. He pours her a glass of juice before heading upstairs to retrieve his little mini me. Once TJ diaper is changed Fitz brings him downstairs. "I can't get over these little ass jeans. I got to say thought he looks good in them." Fitz say as he passes him to Liv.

Liv smiles as she takes TJ from his dad. She kisses him on his chubby little cheek. He immediately turns in attempt to suck on her lip. "I think somebodies hungry." Olivia says with a small chuckle as she begins to unbutton her blouse removing the flap from her specially made bra and position TJ so that he can feed. He eagerly turns his head into her breast searching for his food source. He quickly latches on and begins to suckle. Fitz watches in amazement.

Olivia looks at Fitz and asks him, "Babe, are you ready to tell me what's bothering you now?" Fitz shifts his position on the sofa and looks Olivia in the eye before he speaks. "Liv, we're a team, you and me. We have to be in this together at all times. I'm saying this because we have to take this Lance guys serious and stop him from destroying our family. I have a feeling he is in love with you and he is not done. He wants you and I think he broke into your jewelry store as a way to make you think you need him and his services. You never had a breech or break-in while he worked for you. He wants to make your new security seem unreliable in securing your businesses. I want to hit him where it hurts by taking away his good reputation and exposing him for the ass he is."

"How do we go about it?" She asked giving as she gives Fitz her undivided attention outside of feeding their son.

"By putting him on the black list." Fitz states with a serious expression on his face. "If you and my dad reach out the powers that be we can run him out of town and put him out of business." Olivia takes in what Fitz is saying, but she knows a man like Lance won't just go away. She knows that now. He will have to be dealt with permanently so he can never seek revenge. She's not sure how to convey this to Fitz that Lance may have to die. "What if he's seeks revenge? And this just pisses him off more?" She asks after carefully choosing her words.

Fitz rubs his hand over his face not wanting to say what he's thinking. "Liv, I will do whatever it takes to protect my family." He says as he looks her directly in the eyes

"And if you have to kill him…..will you be able to live with that?"

Fitz sits and caresses his son's hair and say without conviction "Whatever it take to protect my family, without hesitation." Fitz pulls his gun he had concealed in his back and places it on the table.

Olivia shift TJ to the other breast and leans over and places her head on Fitz shoulder. "I will place a call to papa Jerry, and then I'll reach out to my contacts. Consider it handled."

…

By the end of the week Olivia and Jerry called all the people that made things stop and made things happened. Within 5 hours Lance Pearson was a statue, a no one, a has been, no longer in the circle of power, dead in the water, stuck in time. Everyone dropped his company and went with other security agencies. Lance was no longer a big dog he was totally blacklisted. Once Lance got wind of this after receiving memo after memo that his services were no longer needed, we decided to go with someone else, sorry we must decline at this time, etc. his was livid. He knew it had to be Olivia's doing. She was a woman of power and money. He learned that while working for her. She was connected. They were supposed to become a power couple. She played him. Used him, then tossed him to the side and took everything he built and destroyed it. She would pay. He would make her pay. Her ex whom she never mentioned by name. She always referred to as her ex if he got in the way he would suffer right along with her. But Lance didn't see Fitz as a threat. He saw him as weak, selfish, and arrogant. Who leaves a woman as beautiful as Olivia alone and pregnant. He was there to pick up the pieces. He was supposed to be her knight in shining armor. All he had done for her and she runs back to her ex. He would never understand women and their need to be with someone who doesn't want them. He apparently never looked in the mirror. Lance set out to make Olivia pay unless she chose to be with him. He and she were supposed to raise her son as his own. How dare she do this to him?

The more he sat thinking and talking to himself the more delusional he became. His delusion brought on obsession. He had to have Olivia for himself. He spent 6 months of his time taking care of her. Yes she would be his. It was only a matter of time. He knew she now had security everywhere she went except at home, and that's where he would take her once her guards were down. He enlisted the help of a woman he happened upon one day as he watched Olivia's house. She was watching it as well. As he approached the woman catching her off guard scaring the living shit out of her as he pulled his gun on her, he enquired why she was watching Olivia? She explained that she was trying to wait for Olivia to lead her to her boyfriend's house. That her boyfriend Harrison had taken up with some redhead and she want to rid of her and get her man back. That her claim to be pregnant causes him to dump her and she was not going to let that bitch steal her man. Lance sick mind somehow sympathized with this and they plotted together. Abby was a bit of a bitch to him so fuck her too. She and Olivia were thick as thieves. So who cares what happens to her. As he watched Olivia leave with her security team days before he instructed Alyssa to follow them as he knew from her tapped phone the GPS in the truck they were headed to Harrison house. He had already checked the ownership of the address but didn't give it to her. She needed to do her own dirty work. Of course she was too stupid to no be seen so to get her out of his hair he gave her the address. This gave him time to try and work on Olivia security system on her home. But this was some high-tech shit she had on her home. He had never seen anything like it and couldn't seem to bypass it. Then it dawns on him he saw her turn off the code when he was there. Did she change it? He decided to give it a shot. As he entered Olivia's home the alarm beeped and he punched in the code he remembered seeing Olivia use and the alarm deactivated. "JACKPOT!"


	9. Chapter 9

**T**OO MUCH….

**CHAPTER 9**

**Sorry about the mishap with Liv drinking wine. It was juice she is newly breastfeeding and pumping.**

_***WARNING-THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE, SEXUAL ASSULT TRIGGERS, WARNING WIL BE POSTED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER* NO RAPE WILL TAKE PLACE!**_

_As he entered Olivia's home the alarm beeped and he punched in the code he remembered seeing Olivia use and the alarm deactivated. "JACKPOT!"_

"Wow! It worked he thinks to himself. It actually worked." Lance resets the alarm to stay just in case it's monitored. He walks around the house. Touching and running his hand over everything. He goes upstairs to her room. Remembering what side of the bed she often laid on he takes her pillow and inhales her scent on it and gets an immediate erection. He so taken with her scent he seems to be in a trance. He touches himself. After returning the pillow to its place on the bed hey lays in the bed imagining Olivia next to him. After a few minutes of this Lance walks over to Olivia vanity and picks up and smells her different perfumes and fragrances. When he find her favorite one the one he remembers her waring he sprays it in the air. He takes in the scent and saviors the moment. He decides he's had enough for now and leaves setting the alarm back to its original setting (AWAY) and closes the door. Next time Olivia, next time he's says as he walks into the night.

Olivia, Fitz, Marcus, Huck, Harrison, Abby and Quinn are all sitting out having lunch as they go over the events that have taken place. Huck goes over the timeline for the reconstruction of her updated security safes and placements. "Ahh… we can have all locations open in 2 weeks." Huck states

Olivia nods, and Quinn then says, "I have all the numbers here as well. This is going to cost about 50,000 to complete. I just need you signature." Olivia looks over the numbers and signs her name.

"All the employees think you are the best boss in the world. Everyone is sticking with us and ready to return to work in 2 weeks." Abby says with a smile

"Yes and I will be flying to each location to train the managers on the new safes and updated systems." Harrison adds.

"Has there been any news on who broke into Liv's store?" Fitz inquires

Marcus speaks first, "We all know it was Lance, but he's been under the radar. I can't get a beat on him. But I will find him and handle him. But no there are no new leads."

Olivia then asks Huck, "Huck…what about you have you been able to locate him?"

"I'm close. He ditched his phone. But I still have his IP address for his computer. I will wait until he turns it on and ping his phone from there. Then I will be able to monitor his movements."

"I need all of you to be careful. We don't need any of what may happen with Lance to come back on us." Olivia states

Fitz is amazed at the closeness of this group of strangers and family; their dedication to Olivia. As the evening goes on they all enjoy their meals and time together.

After the meet Fitz and Olivia head to her doctor's appointment. As they park in front of the office Fitz asks Olivia if she's ok. She nods and rubs her hand down her stomach. "I think we won't be needing birth control for another 9 months."

Fitz smiles, "You really think we made another baby?"

"I really do." She states with a smile

"The sex was intense. You might be right."

"Well no time like the present, let's find out for sure." She says as Fitz jumps out of the SUV and walks around to open Liv's door." He had the security team follow them as he wanted alone time with Liv.

They enter the office and are checked in right away. Once Olivia is taken back to the exam room she thinks back to the last time she was in one of these rooms with Fitz.

"Remember last time we we're here? You were thinking about sexing me up."

"Yep and I'm thinking about it now, see." He looks down at his erection.

Olivia laughs and throws her hand up in the air. "I'm not touching that, I might make it worse."

Moments later the doctor walks into the room after lightly tapping on the door. "Hello again Ms. Pope and Mr. Grant is it?

"Yes sir." Fitz shakes the doctor's hand

"Hello Dr. Rodgers." Olivia says also shaking the doctor's hand

"So you guys think you're pregnant again?" Olivia nods, Fitz answers "Yes."

"Ok, and if you're not then we will be implanting your IUD am I correct?"

"Yes." Olivia answers

"Well let's start with your cycle. Did you get your period?"

"Umm…for one day then it…just disappeared."

"So you guys are active sexually correct?" They both nod their heads yes

"When was your cycle scheduled to start?"

"Last week, but it only lasted the one day." Liv explains

Well looks like I'm going to need a blood sample from you Ms. Pope to check your HCG levels."

After about 45 minutes the doctors returns with the result. "Ms. Pope….Mr. Grant you guys are pregnant. It's too early to see how far, but we will know in about three weeks when an Ultra sound can be done. But I suspect you're only about 2 weeks or less. Let's get you scheduled for you next appointment.

Fitz and Liv took to the news very calmly. They both new there was a great possibility. Fitz looks at Liv and squeezes her hand, "We got this, we're in this together."

"We're in this together." Liv says with such emotion that she kind of chokes up. Fitz kisses her forehead and pulls her closer to him as they walk to their vehicle.

Once inside the car Olivia asks Fitz if he has to return to work. He states" yes" and then asks her "why?"

She states, "Since where already pregnant and my parents have TJ, I thought we could handle that erection you had."

With a big cheesy smile Fitz looks down as he grabs Liv's hand placing it on his quickly hardening penis and say, "You mean this erection I have right now?"

She squeezes his penis a while laughing, "You are insatiable and so is your libido, but I'm up for the challenge."

"I have a 2pm meeting it's only 11:30. What time do you pick up TJ?" Olivia smiles as she continues to stroke Fitz's penis. "You know my parents the later the better. I can shoot them a quick text." Olivia then sends a text to her mom saying she would be late picking up TJ. She receives a simple Ok with a bunch of emoji's of dancing people and happy faces with hearts in their eyes. "Looks like mom is ok with me being late."

15 minutes later their clothing are everywhere in the downstairs of their home. They started in the living area, and then they moved to the wall of the dining area, finally making their way upstairs to their bedroom. All the passion two people could have were expressed this day. Fitz took Olivia everywhere he could. He was a beast with that tongue. He only came twice because he had that very important meeting. But he made sure Liv was in no condition to walk right away. Her legs were like pure Jell-O before it was over. If they weren't on his shoulders they were spread wide as possible. If he wasn't stroking her deeply he was licking and sucking her until she came and was calling his name. In between making her squirt her essence in his mouth, he had her creaming for days, thick and tasteful as he described it. If Liv ever been fucked into Bolivia this was it. He took control and never relented. Fitz was definitely making up for lost time. Olivia looked as if she was in a wind storm when Fitz finally decided he needed to shower and go. And Olivia never moved from her spot in the bed. How could she? She needed rest, and rest is what she did.

Once Fitz was showered and dressed he walked over to Liv and kisses her as he called her name."Livvie….Livvie baby I'm leaving, you have to get up and set the alarm."

She moans but does not get up. "Baby set it with your phone. I can't move right now. Oh and we need to change the code too. Just in case, and throw away that dam Desire perfume it lingering and making me sick, I'm never wearing that shit again."

"Ok baby, I will texted the new code to you. Don't forget." He kisses her before grabbing what used to be her favorite fragrance and tosses it in the kitchen garbage and leaves programming a new code and sending it to her phone.

As Fitz leaves he doesn't see Lance lurking, watching, and waiting for the opportunity to catch Liv alone. Once Fitz pulls away, Lance makes his move. He picks the lock just as he did before expecting to the same result not knowing the codes were changed. The moment the door opens the entire alarm system goes off because Lance not knowing Fitz triggered the exit only alarm. Something Huck put in place for when Liv was home alone with TJ, that had to be deactivated before entry or the alarm would sound. And that's just what it did. Every light in the house turned on. The loud robotic voice rang out alerting any and everyone around. Olivia sprung from the bed. Heart in her stomach…..Lance in full panic mode turns and runs for dear life. Fitz's phone alarms, Huck's phone alarm, Marcus's phone alarm, Abby's phone alarm, Quinn's phone alarms, and Harrison's phone alarm. Everyone drops whatever they were doing and head for Olivia house.

Liv goes for her gun in the bedside drawer. She loads it and is startled when her burner phone in her purse begins to ring. She grabs the phone from her purse and answers. It's Huck. "I'm scanning the property now. Are you ok?"

"Yes." Olivia says as she walks into her closet and places her back to the wall as she crotches down behind her hanging clothes and aims for the entryway.

The house phone is ringing, her cell phone is ringing, the alarm is blaring, but Olivia is calm. "I got to call Fitz, you call Marcus." Huck has scanned the entire property within minutes. "The coast is clear." They hang up and make their calls. Fitz picks up on the first ring. "I'm fine baby, how far away are you?"

"I'm rounding the corner now. Stay on the phone with me." He demands

"No….Check the house and come and get me, I'm in my walk-in closet. Yell out so I don't shoot you. I got to go." She hangs up so she can concentrate.

3 minutes later she hears Fitz yelling her name, but she doesn't come out. He finally reaches the closet and yells her name. She stands and answers him. "I'm here." They run to each other.

Five minutes later cars are pulling up from everywhere including the police and neighborhood security. The entire team including Marcus is there. After the police do there quick investigation and are satisfied that the burglar did not get in they left. Once they were all alone Huck pulls up the surveillance camera's recording. Everyone is shocked but not shocked. It shows Lance.

"We have to turn this over to the police." Marcus says. "So when I kill him it's justified cause I'm going to kill that muthafucker."

Olivia is shaken a bit because she's not sure but now she thinks he's been in her home. "I think he's been here while we were out. I just told Fitz right before he left to change the code. He must have had the old code. I've been feeling like something was off. What if I hadn't told you to change the code?"

"Baby we can't think of the what ifs, you're safe that's all that matters." Fitz says trying to reassure Liv.

"So what now?" Abby asks

"We hand the security tapes over to the police and hunt his ass down." Marcus states. "It's time to turn the tables on him. Huck and I will handle that. Fitz you take care of my sister. This house is the safest place for you to live until we find this bitch ass dude. The security system Huck installed worked. It did its job. It kept you safe. We don't sleep until we find him Huck. It's just that simple." Marcus states as he finally takes a breath.

Fitz just holds Olivia and listens as Marcus speaks. Something about the level of respect everyone is giving him tells Fitz to remain quiet. The energy in the room is thick with anger and Fitz needs to keep Olivia calm, which seems to be an easy task because she seems unbothered by it all.

"Ok." Olivia finally speaks.

Fitz feels out of his zone right about now. He has never seen anything like this in his entire life. But this is what he signed up for and he's realizing all roads lead to Liv. Everyone in this room is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her. He was left with no choice but to be with them, for the sake and safety of his family and slight fear they might kill him if he didn't.

Olivia notices Fitz expression and decides that it's time for everyone to leave her and Fitz needed some alone time. Once everyone is gone they set the alarm and sit on the sofa.

"You ok babe?"

"Liv this is a lot, this is too much. Who the fucks are you? Your brother sounds like an assassin on assignment, Huck has high tech shit even the government don't know about, your friends and cousin acts like this shit is normal, and I'm too scared to question anything when they're around or disagree. You calling shots like a king pin and trained fucking black ops, telling me to find you. Way too calm for my mind to comprehend, like you are used to this type of thing. This shit is too much. We have a child and one on the way. Who the fuck lives like this? Did you kill somebody before? You had no problem when I put my gun on the table the other day. You just…..just hell I don't know….seem unbothered by it all."

Olivia pets the sofa next to her instructing Fitz to sit with her because he was pacing as he talked and she begin to speak.

"When Marcus and I were 12, we disobeyed my dad and snuck to his house. ..I was not allowed at Marcus's house; anyway we snuck in and were checking out Marcus's stepdad Billie's guns when we heard a gunshot.

Olivia continues telling Fitz the story of the childhood secret she, Marcus and Huck carried, and how Huck swore to Marcus he would always protect her. She even went on to tell Fitz about the story of Russell attacking her in college after finding out he slept with Mellie because she broke up with him never giving him the opportunity to sleep with her again, while she and Mellie remain friends and how Huck had walked in during his attack and killed him. She also told him about Huck having Jake killed after he had threatened her even after sparing his life by paralyzing him.

She finally takes a breath. "So I'm kind of becoming immune to death of people who threaten to harm me. Huck is Huck, Marcus works for the CIA and kills people but I love them both and nothing will change that. I also love you, but I understand if this is all too much and you can't do this. So if this is too much….. please leave now. Don't wait until I have this baby because I can't take that. I will have an abortion and deal with the pain. But I can't live with you afraid of me or us and one day decide it's too much and leave later. I won't be angry with you I promise. I won't keep TJ from you either. But I will stop anyone who poses a threat to me and or my child or family, and Fitz you are my family.

Fitz is floored. The love he has for this woman is undeniable. She has been through so much. With all the shit she just told him he still wants to marry her.

"Thank you." Is all he said before pulling Liv to him tightly embracing her. "We are still getting married. I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together." Fitz calls off for the rest of the day. They decide to let her parents keep TJ overnight and they spent the rest of the day together.

Over the 3 next month things have been quiet. Lance was now where to be found and neither was Alyssa. But trouble was surely brewing. Fitz wanted to hire 24hour security around their home, but Liv wasn't having any of it. She already felt like her life was hindered and she had no privacy. She was really having a hard time with this pregnancy. The nausea was beyond miserable. The medication she was given had reverse effect. It made her feel worse. She found herself bed ridden for days at a time. Her parents and Jerry took turns helping with TJ. When the Popes first found out Liv was pregnant again they were angry with Fitz because they were yet to be married. They right out accused him of stringing their daughter along. This pissed Liv off to no end.

She made it clear to her parents that it was her choice on when they get married and Fitz is actually waiting on her. That it is not on Fitz this time around and they needed to mind their own business and leave hers and Fitz alone. Mya had been put off by Liv's attitude and refused to speak with her unless it involves TJ. Her dad on the other hand expressed his concern on the legal ratification of it something happened to her Fitz would have not say so over anything concerning her. A bed ridden Olivia thought about this long and hard and realized her dad was right so she called her mom. "Mom I'm sorry. You were right. But I'm really scared to make this step, so can you help me?"

"Sure Libby what do you need?"

"For you Abby and Quinn to plan my wedding as in the next few weeks before my birthday. I just keep making excuses and now I'm so sick all the time with this pregnancy I just don't have the strength to do it myself."

"I will take care of everything baby. Maybe you can still fit into my wedding dress. I will call the girls and get things started. You rest dear….and Libby….Thank you and I love you."

"I love you too mom." After ending the call Olivia get out of bed and makes her way downstairs to find Fitz in the den on the phone.

She walks over to him and sits on his lap as he finishes up his call. He wraps his arm around her waist and rubs her stomach as he continues to talk with Andrew. Once he hangs up he gives Liv his undivided attention. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit. I just needed to be near you. Plus I wanted to tell you that I've given mom the green light to plan the wedding in the next few weeks before my birthday." She states while trying to read his reaction

"Really baby, we getting married?" She nods with a smile 'Your birthday is in 3 weeks so what day is this supposed to happen?"

"I left that up to mom, Abby and Quinn, One of them will inform us what date everything will be set for. I just don't have the energy to handle all of that."

"As long as you become my wife we can do it anyway, anywhere, and anytime you want. Give me a date and I'm there." He says before he gives her another kiss keeping his hand on her stomach. "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

"Do we have any turtle ice cream?" She says with a smirk

"No, but I can run out and get you some. If that's what baby grant wants that's what she gets."

"You're so sure it's a girl. It might be another boy."

"Oh no it definitely a girl, stubborn, controlling, and demanding just like her mom."

"I am not…..demanding." Liv says in a whiny high pitched tone.

"Ok, if you say so. Let me run to the store before TJ wakes up, we seem to out of everything." He lifts Liv from his lap and ready's himself to head out.

Olivia head back upstairs and checks on TJ. Just as she suspected he's awake and cooing. "Hey there my little pumpkin you're awake." Liv check his diaper and takes him over to the changing table to change him. When she suddenly feels a presence behind her, as she turns to look she is frozen. "Lance?" She says. Fear overtakes her body but she doesn't let it show.

"Hello Olivia." Lance has a sinister smile on his face.

"How'd you get in here?" Olivia says as her heart falls into her stomach. All she can think about now is her son. She has to protect her son. Damn she hoped Fitz returned soon.

"I turned off your security system, took me some time to figure it out. It's very complex. But I've spent the last 3 months trying to figure it out and finally Wala. That Huck guy is really good. But I'm better." He says as he looks over Olivia's body. "Dam you're still sexy."

"What do you want Lance, why are you here?" She says trying to control her voice from showing fear.

"Put the baby in the crib." He says as he points his gun at Liv. "NOW!" Olivia jumps at the harshness of his command. She turns and grabs TJ and walks over and places him in his crib putting his pacey in his mouth. She slightly turns to look at him.

"Now step back and let me look at you." Olivia steps away from the crib. Her mind moving at 100 miles an hour, but she's becoming nauseated and starting to feel sick again. "Lance…please I…."

"Shut up, he yells startling TJ causing him to cry. Olivia on instinct turns to the baby and moves toward his crib to console him.

"Don't move he's fine, babies cry you know. I hear it's good for them, builds up their lungs and shit." Olivia stops in her tracks

"You ruined me you know. I loved you Olivia, we could have had something, been something, but you went back to him. Now I have nothing. I spent my last dime paying a bunch of fucking nerds to help me decipher this fucking alarm system. It paid off in the end, but I'm broke. My business is gone, my money is gone, and so that leaves me with you."

"You want money Lance? I have money I will give you whatever you want, just don't hurt me or my son. I will wire it right now."

"Oh you're going to do that, but first I want you. I'm going to fuck you Olivia and you're going to enjoy it. Clothes off now!" He says as he walks up to her pushing her further from the crib. When Liv doesn't move to dispose of her clothing he points the gun at TJ. "NOW!"

**MINUTES AFTER FITZ LEAVES…..**

Fitz turns the corner getting on the freeway when his phone rings. "What's up Huck?"

***WARNING SEXUAL ASSULT TRIGGER ***

"Are you at home?" Fitz asks as his heart rate begins to pound loudly in his chest. He's already heading for the next exit to make a u turn back home.

"No why?"

"I got an alert, your alarm system is down. The cameras are down too. I'm in route to you house, but I'm an hour away. I've notified the police. Where's Liv?"

"She's at the house I'm 5 minutes away." Fitz hangs up and calls Olivia on the house phone. Something told him not to call her cell. The house phone she would not miss if she was in another room. Within 4 minutes Fitz is on his block. He does not pull into the driveway he parks on the street instead and runs to the back of the house. Using his key he unlocks the door and stops to listen.

"Please don't do this Lance; you don't have to do this." Olivia says through tear filled eyes as she slowly removes her clothing. Standing only in her under wear and bra she begins to shake uncontrollably and the nausea is strong. She suddenly projects vomit from her mouth."

"What the fuck Olivia, are you pregnant again?" She doesn't answer still trying to control the nausea. "You let this guy impregnate you again, after he left you with the first one. THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY DAM BABY!" Lance yells.

"Lance please, don't do this." She pleads

"Come here." He says still standing near the crib using the hand with the gun to wave her over.

By this time Fitz has made his way up the back stairs and into the other bedroom that shared the adjacent bathroom. With his gun in his left hand he makes his way to TJ's bedroom.

Liv slowly and fearfully walks to him. He turns her back to him and rubs himself against her backside as he rubs his hand over her breast and small baby bump. "This should have been my baby Olivia." He rubs his face through her tasseled hair. Olivia is stricken with fear, TJ is crying, her stomach is churning, but just when she thinks there's no way out she see him. "Fitz!" She says in her head not daring to say it out loud.

Lance is in tranced in her, touching her in her most intimate places, smelling her, licking her as he continues to point his gun at TJ. She looks Fitz in the eyes as this is now their way to communicate. Fitz lowers his head and brings it back up in a head butting motion. Liv blinks her eyes slowly indicating she understood never taking her eyes off Fitz. The sound of TJ cry has turned into a tormenting scream, but Lance is uncaring of this. Liv now feeling a sense of hope finds the strength to speak. "Shoo don't cry pumpkin, mommy's here." In this moment Lance brings his head up from Liv's neck to turn and look at the crying infant. That's when Liv with everything in her head butted Lance directly in the face breaking his nose. He releases her bringing his hand to his face. "You bitch!" He yells. Olivia immediately hits the floor, that's when Fitz steps out aims and shoots Lance three times in the chest. As he is shooting he's walking towards Lance as his body shakes from the impact of the bullets. Liv screams and covers her ears as all this is happening. As Fitz reaches Lance fallen body he turns and looks at TJ then turns and shoots Lance again, this time in the head. Olivia jumps. Fitz picks up TJ and goes to Liv as he places his gun in his side. He lifts a crying panic stricken Liv from the floor and kisses her forehead as he calms her. "It's ok baby, I got you. It's ok. Take TJ and go in your room and put on your rob. Go… the police are on the way." Olivia takes TJ and scurries out of the room. Fitz rubs his hand across his face and releases a long breath. He looks down at Lance and smiles to himself. "Gotchu!"


	10. Chapter 10

**TOO MUCH…..**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Thank you all for the encouraging, funny, exciting, and thoughtful reviews. I hope you like. Happy Reading!**

Immediately after calling the 911 Fitz calls Andrew, "I need a lawyer." Within 10 minutes Andrew is at the house. The police of course wanted to ask Fitz questions outside of the perimeter of the shooting and Andrew quickly shut them down. "If you have any more questions for my client give me a call, you have his story, you have his weapon so there's no need for the formalities, here's my card, good day officers." The detectives scuffed and took Andrews card.

It is now 5 hours into the investigation and Liv's house is buzzing with activity. All the neighbors are out; Liv's parents and Jerry are outside along with the rest of the family. Olivia tells Fitz to take TJ outside to her parents, but Fitz refuses. He is not letting TJ out of his site. Just as Olivia is about to protest a detective walks up to her and tell her that she would have to leave the home because it was now an active crime scene. Olivia is beyond tired and already not feeling well and just wants to lie down. "Fitz honey can you book us a hotel? I'm really tired and I don't feel well." She says in a small sickly voice

"No we are going to my dad house, we can have an entire wing to ourselves and you will be comfortable and TJ can have someone to keep an eye on him when you're not feeling well." Fitz knows Olivia does not want to go to her parent's house, she needs space and they have a beautiful modest 3 bedroom. But his dad has a mansion in which he purchased for his mom and there was more than enough room.

"Ok, she says and prepares to leave. " I need my papers from my safe babe and my purse from upstairs." Fitz goes and retrieved everything from the safe along with Olivia's purse and clothes to change into. Once they are all packed up they head outside. There are news reporters screaming at them for a story. Olivia parent's finally breathe a sigh of relief and immediately hugs her and TJ and Fitz. They are surrounded by their family and Olivia becomes overwhelmed with all the attention, so Fitz hands TJ to Marcus and tells him to place him in the car while he gets Olivia. Marcus understands this and does as he's asked. Fitz walks in between their parents and steps in front of Liv, "Moms, pops we'll call you guys later. Right now is not the time, Liv isn't feeling well and she needs to lie down. We will be at my dad's house temporarily."

"No, Libby is coming with us." Mya states with indignance.

"Mom, not now." Liv states before allowing Fitz to lead her away.

They leave and go to Jerry's.

Over the next week Olivia pregnancy has taken its toll on her. Fitz makes a decision to take her to the hospital. She was very dehydrated and somewhat underweight. The doctor decided to keep her for a couple of days. Just to get her nausea under control so she can stay hydrated and start gaining weight. Fitz was cleared of all charges since his actions where considered self-defense. On the 3rd day of Olivia's hospital stay she was given the green light to go home. As they pack up to head home Liv call Fitz's name. "Fitz."

He turns giving her his attention, "Yeah babe?"

"I can't go back to that house, and we can't keep staying at papa Jerry's."

"Ok, so I guess now is as great a time as any, I originally wanted to wait until your birthday or as a wedding gift but I bought you a house. Well us a house but it really for you, my big ticket item."

Olivia's eyes light up and her smile become grand. "Really Fitz? When….where…can I see it…when can we move in." Olivia is filled with excitement.

"We can go now if you'd like. " Olivia grabs Fitz and hugs him kissing him all over his face with a big all teeth smile. "I love you baby, and thank you I just know I'm going to love it." She squeals with joy, "Let's get out of here." She tell Fitz

"Yes Livvie, let's go home" As they are walking out of the hospital everyone is there with balloons cheering. Olivia was surprised again. Tears welled up in her eyes. Fitz knew he had to get the house together. He didn't plan on returning to their old home either. So he invited the entire family for a viewing to get there opinion. They loved it and knew Liv would too.

After all the hugs and I love you were exchange they headed to their new home. When Fitz pulled into the property Olivia was floored and stunned to silence with her mouth open.

"Fi….Fitz….this is our home?" She stutters out.

Olivia can't believe her eyes. Her previous home had nothing on this. The mid-size mansion was astonishing. The gated home was large with windows to die for, large beautiful trees, the manicured lawn went on for days surrounding the entire property. There was a six car garage connected to the winding graveled driveway with plenty of space for additional cars. The large concrete status stood out on the property. But it was the winding stair case inside that took Olivia's breathe away, the marble flooring shined blindly back at her. The 8 bedrooms and 10 baths was nothing more than amazing, the living area, the sitting area, the den, and the many other rooms that could easily be turned into a play room, library, office or two. The basement was fully finished and large with pool table, bar, two large bedrooms and a full baths; there were two large bedrooms with full baths in both on the first floor as well. The other five on the 2nd floor also had their own bathrooms. The kitchen was huge with an island and open floor plate looking into the dining and living area, granted counter tops and stainless steel appliances, also with heated marble flooring. The large round pool look like is belonged in a park and had a security plexus glass remote controlled covering that could hold up to 500 pound when closed. The tennis court, basketball court, play area, it was all there. She could not contain her tears.

"Fitz, baby… (full blown snotty nose cry)….I love it." She hugs him as she wails. Fitz feels as if he is the luckiest man alive. He knew she'd like it, but not this much, be he loved every moment of it.

Fitz pulls back and looks at Liv and says, "Next week Saturday, we are getting married right here in our own back yard, you will becomes Mrs. Grant her in your own home."

"Really baby?"

"Really." Fitz says

Olivia turns and looks back at everyone, "I love you guys, thank you all so much." After hugging everyone one final time Olivia gets to Abby. "OMG Abby, look at your stomach."

"I know its big right?" Abby say feeling insecure at the moment

"No Abbs, it's just….just I haven't seen you …..And, omg you are so gorgeous pregnant. Do you guys know what you're having yet?"

"A boy," Harrison says proudly

Excitement fills the air and everyone is enjoying having Liv home as well as her beautiful new home. Olivia asks everyone to stay over because she needed her family plus it felt good having everyone there. Fitz had fully furnished their home leaving certain thing for Liv to purchase. The new nursery was complete. This time TJ's room was blue and white with Timothy Joseph on the wall, he left the second nursery plain until they found out the gender of the second baby even though he was still betting on a girl. With the babies being so close in age he was undecided if he wanted them in one room. He would let Olivia decide.

Olivia had everything except her personal item's donated from her previous home. Huck upgraded his system and installed a backup system that activated when the first one didn't. Olivia never stepped foot in her old house after the Lance attack. She placed it up for sale. She found no reason to keep it. Fitz hired security to guard the new property 24/7. It was huge and needed protecting. Olivia agreed. She also still had a security detail with her as well, and so did Fitz by demands of Olivia of course. If she had to have security so did he.

Olivia is sitting on the new sofa holding TJ. "Oh baby look at his eye's I think they changed colors. Look Fitz they are doing that thing yours do." Fitz walks over and sits next to Liv and looks at his son. And sure enough his son eyes changed colors.

"Babe he's getting older, his personality is developing, and his moods are changing. At least that what happened with me."

"How can a baby be so much like a parent that they have their moods? Her take your twin I can't with this eye change thing. It's weird."

"Oh so now me and my son are weird?"

"No the mood thing in a baby is weird." She says walking away. Fitz shakes his head and kisses TJ on the cheek.

The night goes on with joy and laugher. As everyone begins to turn in for the night Olivia remains seated in the living area staring out the large picture window. Mya comes over and sits with her.

"Are you ok Libby?" Mya asks

Olivia turns to her mother and gives her a small smile. "I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed. Some much has happened. I'm just trying to absorb it all."

"All of what exactly? Be specific Libby. It's mommy you're talking to."

Liv let out a breath. "Everything mom, this past year of my life, Jake, Mellie, Fitz, TJ, Lance, my current pregnancy, my engagement, this….this house, everything mom." Liv tries to hold back tears. "It's all too much, and I don't know how I made it through, and a part of me is afraid to believe it's all real."

"You made it through because you're strong Libby, and you have family, that includes Fitz. It's all real baby, every moment of it. You're a fighter baby, a survivor and I'm proud of you."

"Really mom, I thought you would be disappointed. I haven't been making the best decision as of late."

"But yet you came out victorious." Her mother states with a loving smile "You're winning Libby and it's Ok to be happy."

Liv smiles and hugs her mom. "Thank you and I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby." Mya says retuning the hug. "Now go upstairs with the fine fiancé of yours, I got TJ for the night."

Liv smiles and heads up to her oversized gorgeous master suite and find Fitz coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel as he uses another towel to dry his hair. Liv stops and stares at him taking in his chiseled body. She bites her bottom lip.

Fitz is unaware she is there and takes his hand and shifts his penis as it hardens for no apparent reason except Liv's presence. But he's yet to notice her.

"I hope that's because of me and for me?" Liv finally alerts him to her presence.

Fitz turns to the sound of her voice and smiles, "Only you baby. I smelled your scent and got turned on. I didn't see you there. "

Liv walks over to Fitz and stands on her toes and kisses him. "I wish I had the energy, but I'm tired and really need to sleep, and since mom has TJ I'm going to take advantage and turn in."

Fitz drops his towel and put's on some a pair of briefs. "Ok Livvie, he pulls the comforter back and climbs in and pulls Liv down and kisses her before spooning with her falling asleep.

The following morning Mya had prepared breakfast for everyone, because it's the weekday everyone is in a hurry to leave. Liv's team has to report to work. Abby and Harrison decides to head home to change clothes. Quinn and Huck always travel prepared. Jerry also heads out for the day.

The rest of the week went by quickly. The hustle and bustle to get the house prepared for the wedding was energetic. Olivia was so excited she could barely contain herself.

"Babe do I get a honey moon?" Liv says as she walks into the kitchen with TJ in her arms.

"You get whatever you want Livvie, where do you want to go?" He reply's as he sips his coffee.

"Paris, it always sounds so romantic there." She answers in the most excited voice.

Fitz is amazed at her excitement, and it makes his heart glad to see Liv smile again. She had so many thing happened that was not a smiling matter. But yet she smiles. Fitz kisses the top of TJ's head and continues his day adding Paris to his list of things to do. "I got you babe, Paris it is."

The day of the wedding is here. Olivia stands in her bedroom with her mother's beautiful wedding gown on and looks breath taking. "Oh Libby dear you are beautiful." Mya says with teary eyes.

"Thanks mom, for everything."

"Ok, ok let's go everyone is waiting Liv, you've stared at yourself enough, time to get married." Abby says as she tries again to get Liv out of the full length mirror.

Fitz and Olivia's backyard was filled with love of family and friends. Not to many friends just a few from their prospective companies. Everyone didn't get an invite. This was a special day, the day Olivia becomes Mrs. Grant and she loved every moment of it. Even her uncle Edison was present.

Edison was Mya's older brother, they were not close but they were family. After being cordial with everyone Edison decide to have a talk with Harrison. "Harry, how's it going son I haven't seen you lately." Edison says as he walks up to Harrison

"Oh hey dad…." Harrison says with an unconcerned tone

"So are you still having a baby with that Abagail girl?"

"She's not a girl, she a full grown woman dad. Why do you do that? I'm not in the mood for your sutle racism." Edison then stick his chest our standing tall over Harrison. "You will not disgrace my name having a baby with that woman." Harrison anger rises. He's knows this is not the time or place to have a full blow up with his dad, but Edison was pushing him. "You know what dad….just like I don't have your name, neither will my son, and just so you know I'm a Wright like my mother not a Davis, so FUCK YOUR NAME! And FUCK YOU EDISON. From this point forward I don't have a dad" With that said Harrison walks away taking Abby's hand and heading out to the back yard and joining his real family. Edison huffs, and walks outside as well.

As the bridal music begins Olivia appears from the double doors of their home and everyone gasps. She is beautiful. Fitz is rendered speechless. He watches as Liv makes her way to him. His leg almost gives away at the site of her. This day is finally here, his patient's has paid off, and the wait is over.

The once cocky, arrogant, and selfish man has been totally humbled at the site of this gorgeous woman coming before him. As Eli gives Liv away there is not a dry eye from any female gender present. As Liv now stands in front of Fitz, he raises her vail. Not a nervous bone in his body.

The introduction begins and the vowels are ready to be said:

**OLIVIA'S VOWS**

_**Babe since meeting you, I have been in love with you. We have been tried, we have been tested, and we have always pulled through….Together. Because of you I am a mother, because of you I am loved, because of you I am yet here. Your devotion, your protection, your love has kept me, and I will forever love and cherish you, respect and honor you. You have forever changed my life in the best way, and for all of this I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, and I am honored to become you wife.**_

**FITZ'S VOWS**

_**Livvie because of you I have become a better person, a better man, and a father. I have waited for you; I have watched for you, I have loved you. Now that I have you, I will love you, honor you, respect you, care for you, and protect you. I now know the meaning of true love because of you, because of you I know how to be great at anything, you are my everything, and together we will conquer anything, I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope and am honored to make you my wife and become your husband.**_

Once given permission Fitz kisses Olivia with a deep loving lip lock. They celebrate for the next several hours, and then headed straight to their private air strip and leaves for Paris. The rest of the family stays at the Grant home and cleans before locking up the house for the night.

Unknowingly to anyone trouble was waiting at the Wright home. Alyssa has broken into the home and was patiently and quietly waiting for Harrison's return. Her delusions had become stronger. She was obsessed with Harrison, and angry that he chose and impregnated Abby. But today….today he had to make a choice. Her or the red head bitch. She just knew he would choose her. If he wanted a baby, she was willing to give him one or as many as he wanted. This red head is not prettier than her. Hell she's not even black. With her knife in hand she continued to wait. Dam where is he she thought? Why is he so late getting home? I should have followed him today. That bitch Olivia moved out. I hate rich people; they always think they are better than everyone else. But I got something for that bitch too, Alyssa continues her sadistic thoughts. I just have to find her first. Maybe once I get Harrison back I can smooze her and gain her trust. Harrison better choose me for both of those bitches sake.

As Alyssa talks in her head she hears the front door open. She slumps further down into her hiding place in Harrison's bedroom. Abby appears in the room and Alyssa is livid. As Abby gets comfortable Alyssa watches and waits. Where is Harrison, why is this bitch here? She thinks. She doesn't know that Harrison ran to pick up ice cream for Abby's craving. As Abby walks out of the bedroom headed back down stairs Alyssa creeps from her hiding place, as Abby reaches the top of the staircase and takes the first step down, she feel a shove to her back, projecting her forward. Abby roughly falls down the many stairs stopping at the landing at the bottom. She moans in pain and disorientation. Alyssa walks down the stairs and sits on the few steps in front of where Abby landed. "So, Abby is it? You thought you would just waltz in and take Harrison from me, have his baby and what? Ride off into the sun. Bitch you got it wrong." Abby is semiconscious when she suddenly feel a kick to her stomach, then another and another. After the third kick to Abby's very pregnant stomach Alyssa sits back on the stairs and looks down at Abby. "Skinny bitch, what do you have that I don't? You're not even that damn pretty."

Alyssa then looks up and towards the door as it opens and Harrison and Quinn walks in. Once Harrison eyes Abby's body laying at the bottom of the stairs with blood everywhere on her person he can't move. Quinn on the other hand pulls a gun from behind and points it at Alyssa. "What the fuck Alyssa? Abby baby." Harrison states in shock.

"Bitch if you move I….will….kill…you!" Quinn says in a serious tone. Alyssa completely ignores Quinn's threat and stands completely focused on Harrison. "Harry baby, you're home. I've been waiting all night for you." Alyssa steps over Abby and starts walking towards Harrison and Quinn. Harrison moves toward Abby when he sees the knife in Alyssa hand….He stops in his track. "Quinn, shoot this bitch!" Harrison demands. Without hesitation Quinn fires off three shots hitting Alyssa in the chest. She falls and is dead on impact. Harrison runs to Abby and picks her up and runs to the car to get her to the hospital. "Quinn stay here call the police, I can't wait for them. And call Andrew we're going to need a Lawyer."

…..

Once Olivia and Fitz's jet is in the air and the seatbelt sign turns off. Olivia unbuckles her belt and gets up and walks over to Fitz and unbuckles him from his belt then straddles him. "Babe I'm ready to join the high miles club. Have you ever fucked on a plane while 30,000 feet in the air? She says so seductively Fitz gets an immediate erection.

"No, but there's always a first time for everything." He then takes Olivia's face bringing it down to his and kisses her, his tongue tasting every inch of her mouth. Olivia responds with the same passion and intensity. She grinds her core into his hardness slow and deliberate. "I need you inside of me Fitz."

Fitz stands lifting Olivia up with him never letting go of the kiss. He finally pulls back and tells Olivia to stand. She releases herself from him and stand in front of him. He picks up the remote and presses a button to turn off the pilot's camera then tossing the remove on the seat. "Take off your clothes." Fitz says in a very deep lustful filled voice. Olivia begins removing her wedding dress while Fitz watches. His erection prominent in his slacks. Fitz begins to slowly unbutton his shirt but not before tossing his bow tie. Liv stands in front of him in all her glory with nothing but her white diamond cladded hills on. "Mrs. Grant I am going to fuck you….tosses his shirt….I'm going to taste you….tosses his belt…I'm going to kiss you….removes his shoes…...I'm going to suck you…tosses his t-shirt and socks…..then I'm going to fuck you some more….removing his boxers." His stiffness bounces when he stands up erect.

Olivia heart rate is elevated, she can hear it in hear ears….feel it in her chest…sense it her core. The throbbing is intense. She watches Fitz as he is now naked in all his glory as well. He slowly approaches her bends down and kisses her baby bump. Standing back up to his full height he then rubs his hand between her wet folds. Olivia moans and takes his stiffness in her petit hand and slides her hand up and down it. "I love your dick, it's like it's made for me."

"I love that you love it, because it's all yours." Fitz lifts Olivia and places her on the long seat of the jet and kisses her softly. Then the kiss becomes intense again. He sucks on her pulse point cause another moan to escape her mouth. "I love you Livvie."….."I love you too, baby." Olivia's responds as she arches her back at the sensation of his kisses traveling down to her breast. Giving each breast the right amount of attentions while using his thumb to rubs circles around her clit. Fitz slowly descends further down until he reaches her garden. Olivia's orgasm is already front and center. Fitz always had the ability to makes her orgasm hit with just a few minions. "Baby you're so wet." Before she could give a response Fitz takes her in his mouth gently sucking her clit only to release it and run his tongue over and around it. Olivia opens her legs wider only to clamp them back closed. "I know baby, but you taste so good." He says pushing then holding Olivia leg open. He then moves Liv to a sitting position and spreads her wide as her legs will go, and dives back into her love channel head first. Using his tongue to penetrate her opening.

The sound coming from Olivia is unrecognizable even to her. "Oh Fitz baby I'm…" Olivia clitoris releases her fluids full force, causing Fitz to really go in with passionate aggression. Sucking, and licking and tasting all of her. As he laps up her juices he places two fingers inside of her using his thumb to more stimulate her orgasm. Olivia can't speak or think, so she just reacts and allow her body to take over. She rotates her hips up as she grabs Fitz by his hair and holds him in place as her orgasm releases. "Fiiiitz!" She moans out as her body jerks upward. She then wraps her legs around Fitz head and fucks his face and tongue. Fitz enjoying this presses forward and continues grinding his face and tongue meeting Liv's every stroke. When Olivia's orgasm subsides, Fitz slides up to her face and kisses her as he enters her core bringing her leg up cuffing them in his arms. As he begins thrusting in and out of Liv he can't stop telling her how much he loves her. As she tries to repeat it back, she finds her voice getting caught in her throat with each thrust. "You love my dick Livvie? You love when I fuck you like this? You love when I go deep?" Fitz can't control himself he loves to hear how he makes her feel.

"This dick Fitz, It's your but its mines, I love how it feels inside of me, I love how it reaches places deep within me. Olivia spits out in between thrusts.

"I want you to ride it baby."

"I can't baby, it goes in too deep and I can't take it right now."

"Just try baby, only ride as much as you can handle." Fitz sits up and Olivia climbs on his lap and slides down his erection slowly. Her nerves are so sensitive this pregnancy. And she becomes overwhelmed when riding him. It feels like he's penetrating her soul.

"You can do it baby just like that." Fitz encourages her and she slides up and down his dick. Fitz knows Olivia is trying to stay in control and not allow all of her emotions spill out. But she's his wife now and he intended to break past this control factor. As Olivia controls how deep she allows Fits to go he stops her. "Baby you are now Mrs. Grant, please don't hold back from me. Allow you emotions and feelings to come all the way out. Love me…baby…let me feel all your love. After thinking about it for a few seconds" With slow deliberate motions Liv's slides all the way down on his stiffness. Her head falls back, then forward in the crook of Fitz's neck as she slowly begins to grind. Fitz is so deep inside of her she can feel him hitting her cervix. As she quickens her movements tears form in her eyes. It's kind of hurt for Fitz to be this deep in her, but It also feels good, too good as she start to call out Fitz's name with tears in her eyes.

Her emotions begin to spill over. Fitz holds Liv close to his body as he matches her rhythm. "That's it baby; love me, because I love you so much." The deep penetration is over stimulating, and overwhelming Olivia with the love she feels for this man. "I love you Fitz, I love you so much." She cries out. The connection is finally there completely. She had finally opened her soul and total trust and love to him. The love making became so intense all that be heard were them expressing their love and the sound of their juices from lovemaking. They both are feeling their orgasms building. They both have tears in their eyes and they both let out a gut retching growl not scream but growl as they release still holding on to each other for dear life. Liv's arms around Fitz's neck, Fitz's arm firmly around Liv's waist.

They hold each other as Liv cries. Fitz kisses her softly on her temple over and over until she begins to still from exertion.

"Fitz finally pulls Liv from his chest and looks her in the eyes. "I love you Livvie." The lines in his forehead bunched together. "I love you too Fitz, thank you."

The pilot's voice comes over the intercom and announces they have reached their destination and will be preparing for landing in 10 minutes. Liv with a sudden burst of energy, feeling lighter, and more liberated grabs her purse and pulls out wipes. She cleans up as Fitz and redresses in more comfortable clothing.

They both return to their seats and buckle up. Liv grabs her phone from the cup holder and takes it out of airplane mode. The sound of alerts and the vibration of the phone are constant. Fitz grabs his phone and turns off his airplane mode and gets the same thing alert after alert. They both look at each other and begin to check their phones. "OMG" Liv's loudly says. She calls Harrison immediately but her phone loses its signal

Fitz never got to make a call either. They both call up their voicemail. Without a word Fitz grabs the remove and turns on the camera to the pilot. "Turn the plane around, take us back home."

"Yes Sir." The pilot says as Fitz returns to his seat and grabs Liv's hand. The jet is felt turning around as it angles sideways. Fitz watches Olivia as tears pool in her eyes as she continues to listen to her voicemails. Fitz has received the same messages from Andrew.


	11. Chapter 11

**TOO MUCH**

**CHAPTER 11**

**The finale**

_Thank you all for the reviews. This story has reached its end. I want to take time to catchup on my reading of all the new and/or updated ff stories. I will be creating a sequel to T&C at the request of many of my followers. YEAH!_

_**A/N: Sometimes I used broken English and/or Ebonics when expressing a conversation, we as African American's do not always speak using standardized English especially when emotional. I do however need to proofread a bit more before posting a new chapter. But thanks for the corrective criticism I will try to do better. Happy Reading**_

Fitz and Olivia lands and heads straight to the hospital meeting up with Harrison. Huck went to meet Quinn and Andrew. Once they reached the lobby they were met by Harrison.

"How is she? Is the baby ok? Olivia rushes out

"Abby is sedated due to the emergency C-section but she going to be ok, and my little guy is here. He's in the NICU. He's early but the doctors said he's doing good, really good, he's 32 week premature so they say he really just needs to grow and eventually learn to eat. " Harrison replies

"Thank goodness." Olivia says feeling a sense of relief." "So can you explain again what happened?"

Harrison takes Liv and Fitz through the events of the night as they walk to the NICU before going to visit Abby.

Fitz then states to Harrison, "Hey don't worry about anything I got you and Quinn on the legal end of things. Andrew has updated me on everything and is keeping me posted on all that's happening." Harrison nod and they enter the NICU.

After they approach the isolette that housed the baby tears form in Liv's eyes. "OMG, Harrison he's so tiny. What's his name or have you guys not chosen one yet?"

Harrison with a smile on his face and love in his heart says, "Harrison Jamieson Wright Jr."

"Congratulations brother." Fitz states as he pats Harrison on the back and Harrison smiles and nods.

"Harry J., huh?" Liv says with a heart of joy

"Really Liv? Harry J., I kind of like it. So yes Harry J. meet your god mother and auntie Liv." Liv's tears begin to fall. She becomes super emotional feeling that her family is truly blessed even though the events in their lives may show not so much.

"Really Harry?" She covers her mouth with disbelief

"Yes Liv, Abby and I already discussed it and chose you as our child's god mother." He replies as he hugs Liv.

After a 20 minute visit with Harry J. They all head to Abby's room. As they enter the room Liv walks right over to Abby's bedside and kisses her on the forehead. "Hey Abbs, it's me Liv. I heard you had a tough night." Tears, for the hundredth time today form in Olivia's eyes. "But I'm here sis, and I just saw your beautiful baby boy and he's so handsome. He looks so much like Harry to the point I've already given him a nick name, Harry J." Liv wipes the tears from her eyes as she speaks. "I need you to know the crazy bitch is gone, dead, she can't come back. So I need you to wake up for me and Harry J., ok?"

Moments later a tear falls down Abby's face into her ear. Liv wipes the tear and kisses Abby again, this time on the cheek. "I love you Abbs." Olivia then turns and Fitz being right next to her embodies Liv in a much needed hug. As they hugged Harrison notice Abby eyes began to blink. She was waking up from her sedated state. Harrison pushed the nurse call button. Liv turns and looks at him then looks at Abby and is stricken with another since of emotional joy. In this moment she knows that everything is going to be ok.

Abby completely wakes with a small amount of disorientation. But she is awake. With a few bruises from her fall and pain she is otherwise in a good state of health. Her quick thinking to grab the railing as she felt herself being pushed redirected her fall, and kept her from falling flat on her stomach momentarily keeping her conscious. She and baby Harry were very lucky, Alyssa not so much. Baby Harry is kept in the hospital due to his premature birth, but Abby is released 5 days of her incident and delivery. She and Harrison marry within a week of her discharge at the courthouse. Quinn and Harrison are not charges even though the prosecutor office felt as if there was more to this group of friends and family he just couldn't prove it.

Olivia promotes Abby to CEO of her corporation and Harrison CFO hoping this will enhance their lives and baby Harry's. Quinn becomes managers over all locations, and of course Huck still handles all security and technical responsibilities. This decision was made because she wanted to spend as much time as possible becoming a good wife and mother and focus on her family. After her experience of possibly losing her life and her children's lives she wanted to live her best life and give her family as much of her as possible. Everyone still reported to her in regard to all the day to day events and activities, but the major responsibilities lied on all her employees. This allowed Fitz to really flourish in his career and business as a top notch private lawyer. Not having to worry about his family gave him focus and determination to be the best at his craft.

Baby Harry was release home after 2 ½ months. He had reach his birth weight and passed his actual due date. With some small delays the pediatrician assured them that he would catch up to his age appropriate development with time and patients. This also included physical and speech therapy as he got older.

Olivia was now six months pregnant and after finding out Fitz was right they were having a girl, she had the second nursery completed with pink and white. She was living her best life. She and Fitz were the happiest they had ever been. Marcus even introduced a beautiful woman he met to his family by the name of Kimberly Montgomery. He had quietly been dating her for over a year and they now resided at the Pope's secret get away, now that it was no longer a secret he figured why not, with Liv's approval of course. TJ now being 10 months old was very wise for his age and a bit ahead of the average ten month old. Not only was he crawling and pulling himself up in the standing position and taking steps on his own, he was trying to use words beside momma and dada, making small sentences missing a word here and there. But 'no' was becoming his all-time favorite.

As Olivia attempts to feed him this particular morning, he rejects everything she does. "No." he says shaking his head side to side as he kicks his feet. "No mama."

Fitz walks into the kitchen and sees Liv struggling to get their son to eat. "Baby, try letting him feed himself. That works for me."

"Then he will make a big mess that I will have to clean up." Liv buffs

"Ok, but he's not going to do it your way."

Liv huffs, "Fine," She places the food in front of him and waits."

TJ takes his chubby little hands and grabs for the food inside the bowl and begins feeding himself. Fitz smiles but say nothing he just pours himself some juice and sits down. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. How did you know he wanted to feed himself?" Olivia says with a pout.

"I've been where you're at. He kicked and screamed and literally knocked to bowl out of my hand one day when I was trying to feed him." They both look back at TJ and indeed he had made a mess. Most of his spaghetti was on his high chair and floor. He tries to pick up the scattered noodle from his high chair top and becomes frustrated and falls back against the seat and cries. "I think he wants more babe." Fitz states

Liv places more food on his table top instead of the bowl. TJ first just looks at his mom and then he digs in. "Say thank you TJ." Liv coaches him

With a two teeth smile TJ looks at his mom with spaghetti in his hand and sauce on his face, "Tank wu." He says trying to imamate his mother's word.

"You're welcome pumpkin." Liv says as she gives TJ a kiss on the forehead.

…

The time is here, 3 days before Olivia due date. Fitz is a completely astonished. He was just walking in the door after a long day in court and finds Liv leaning on the rounding stairway trying to wait for her contraction to subside. "Liv baby, are ok?" He drops his briefcase and suit jacket as and goes to her side.

"It's time babe, she's coming. We need to get to the hospital." Fitz and Liv heads to their truck already having the bags packed in the back hatch area just in case. TJ was at her parent's since she was due any day. 9 hours later Natalie Alison Grant was born at 7 pound 6 ounces, 19 and a quarter inches long, beautiful blue eyed, dark haired little angel who also looked just like Fitz. How was it even possible Liv thought to herself, but here she was looking back as her as she suckled on her breast, a female Fitzgerald Grant.

"Baby maybe next time we'll get one who will look just like you." Fitz says as he takes in his beautiful baby girls features.

"Hopefully so, they say the third time is the charm, but if it doesn't and our next child looks just like you. I quit because four of you would be too much."

**THE END….**

**A/N: I know this was a tough journey, and so out of character for our usual Olitz interactions and personalities, but thank you all for sticking with me. I just wanted to expand the way we see our favorite couple. Thank you all again for all the reviews and encouragement.**

**Lachel aka Keke TheGoddess**


End file.
